


Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica: Rebellion

by Gerendo01



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, YuruYuri
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magic, Magical Girls, Pain, Suffering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: Secuela original de Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica, que, a diferencia de Akari Magica, que era casi un plagio de Madoka Magica, será completamente original, conservando de Madoka Magica solo las chicas mágicas y Kyubey.





	1. Capítulo 1

IMPORTANTE LEER:  
Esta historia NO es la continuación de la batalla por los tres mundos, sino la secuela original de Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica. Esto no significa que este fic sustituya a lbpltm. Tanto este como el otro fic son válidos, sin embargo, suceden en multiversos diferentes. En el multiverso de lbpltm, uno de los infinitos universos que existían era el que Mr.E's-pen creó en su fic "Mirakurun: la batalla por los dos mundos". En este multiverso, ese universo no existe, por lo que Nanamori y Kyubey nunca entraron en contacto y no pasó esa historia. Aparte de eso, aunque este fic se llame Rebellion, no tiene nada que ver con la secuela de Madoka. Lo único que tiene de Rebellion es el título por razones obvias, pero a diferencia de Akari Magica, que era casi un plagio de Madoka Magica, esta historia será completamente original, conservando de Madoka Magica solo las chicas mágicas y Kyubey.

Ya para terminar, solo quiero decir que recomiendo mucho leer este fic, no aquí, sino en el Drive. Tenéis el enlace para ir allí en mi perfil. Solo tenéis que hacer clic en mi nombre de usuario, debajo del título del fic, y una vez allí ir a "Profile". Allí encontraréis el enlace a un documento de Drive para leerlo en el formato original, cosa que aconsejo mucho. Después podéis volver aquí a comentar, pero repito: Recomiendo mucho leerlo allí. Cuando lo leáis y luego volváis aquí lo entenderéis. Pues ahora sí, os dejo que vayais a leer la tan esperada secuela de Akari Magica, ¡Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica: Rebellion!

 

* * *

 

-Gracias por la compra. – Dijo con una sonrisa la dependienta de la tienda a un cliente después de darle el cambio.

Al marchar ese cliente el mostrador quedó vacío. Cuando los demás pocos clientes de esa pequeña tienda estaban tras las estanterías, otra persona se presentó en el mostrador, a lo que la dependienta le saludó como hacía con los demás.

-Buenos días.

El hombre abrió un poco su abrigo mostrando así una pistola apuntando directamente a la dependienta.

-Como grites te mato. – Dijo dejándola en estado de shock. Con la otra mano se sacó un pequeño saco de su bolsillo. – Pon todo el dinero aquí inmediatamente.

-S-S-Sí… – Dijo la chica asustada, que inmediatamente empezó a hacerlo.

-Cambia esa cara. Que parezca que estás buscando el cambio por algo que he comprado, no que estoy robando. – Dijo el hombre, no fuera que alguno de los clientes se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin parar de meter el dinero en la bolsa, la chica asintió e intentó forzar una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito dado que los nervios de estar siendo apuntada con una pistola no facilitaban mucho eso.

-E-Eso es todo. – Dijo aún nerviosa al terminar de meter el último billete en la bolsa.

-¿Tan poco? – Desconfió en hombre el ver tan poca cantidad.

-Es to-todo… Se lo prometo.

-Muéstrame la caja registradora. Como haya algo más te mato.

La dependienta abrió la caja mostrándole al hombre que no había nada más. Este puso mala cara y miró a la dependienta con esa misma mirada, lo que asustó aún más a la chica.

-Está bien. – Dijo resignado el hombre. – Sé que debajo de los mostradores hay un botón para avisar a la policía, y sé que lo pulsarás nada más salga por la puerta, así que vete a la otra punta de la tienda a fingir que estás poniendo en orden algún producto. – Dijo para así tener un tiempo de ventaja antes que la policía se enterara que había habido un robo.

-S-Sí…

-¿Te crees que así tendrás tiempo de escapar? – Dijo una chica, sorprendiendo tanto al hombre como a la dependienta, que se giraron, para ver a Kyoko y Yui transformadas en chicas mágicas a la entrada de la tienda.

-¡Mierda! – El hombre rápidamente con el brazo derecho cogió a la dependienta por el cuello y con el izquierdo le puso la pistola en la sien. – ¡Si hacéis un paso la mato!

-Claro, claro… – Dijo Kyoko sin creérselo. – Sabemos que no la vas a matar.

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó el hombre histérico.

-No la vas a matar porque esta chica es el único motivo por el que sigues libre. – Siguió. – No te podemos detener porque estás amenazando con matarla, pero si la matas ya no tendremos ningún motivo para no detenerte. Por eso no la vas a matar, porque si lo haces irás a la cárcel.

El hombre, aunque estaba muy nervioso, sonrió.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Crees que no sé que iré a la cárcel? – Las dos chicas mágicas se mostraron algo extrañadas. – Sé perfectamente que iré a la cárcel. Nadie que se haya encontrado con vosotras se ha escapado, además, vosotras sois del Holy Quintet, y solo sois dos, seguro que las demás están por aquí también preparando algo para detenerme y vosotras solo estáis entreteniéndome. Sé que iré a la cárcel, la única diferencia es si lo haré con esta chica viva o muerta. Hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna víctima siempre que habéis actuado vosotras, es por eso que tenéis tan buen prestigio, pero si muere alguien vuestro prestigio caerá. La gente os empezará a odiar por no haber evitado una muerte perfectamente evitable. Si me hubieseis detenido nada más entrar no habría pasado nada, pero siempre tenéis que hacer vuestro numerito, y por eso no podréis evitar que esta chica muera. Y las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad lo certificarán. Podrán ver como hubierais podido detenerme pero no lo hicisteis porque queríais ir de chulas, y por culpa de esto no pudisteis evitar la muerte de esta chica.

Las dos chicas mágicas empezaban a poner cara de preocupación.

Yui: Oye…

-La gente os culpará de la muerte de esta chica, vuestro prestigio caerá y os empezarán a odiar. Y después de vosotras vendrán todas las demás chicas mágicas, y al final el gobierno prohibirá vuestra existencia. – El hombre empezaba a mostrar claros signos de psicopatía. – Las chicas mágicas desaparecerán… Pondré fin a vuestra existencia… ¡Y seré yo quien lo habré hecho! ¡Yo os haré desaparecer! Todo vuestro prestigio se irá a la mierda porque no pudisteis impedir una muerte solo por querer ir de chulas. – El hombre mostró una perturbadora sonrisa que les heló la sangre a Yui y Kyoko. – ¡Y yo seré el que cause esa muerte! ¡Yo haré que desaparezcáis!

El hombre disparó, pero en vez de matar a la dependienta, la parte trasera de la pistola explotó, haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo soltando a la dependienta.

Yui: ¡AHORA!

En décimas de segundo el hombre fue atado por unas cintas amarrillas. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de eso, fue golpeado en el pecho por Himawari, que le envió de golpe a la pared, donde sus hombros fueron atravesados por dos flechas, dejándolo colgado en la pared, lo cual le causó un enorme dolor, haciendo que empezara a gritar. Akari, quién había lanzado las flechas estando al revés desde el techo, saltó, cayendo de pie sobre el suelo.

-Tranquilo, las flechas son mágicas. – Dijo en tono suave pero seria. – Una vez te las retiren, las heridas causadas por estas se te curarán.

Yui se acercó a la dependienta.

-¿Estás bien?

-S… Sí… – Dijo esta aún temblorosa.

Las chicas empezaron a oír entonces un sonido proveniente del fondo de la tienda. Miraron hacia allí y pudieron ver que los demás clientes estaban aplaudiendo.

-¡Bravo!

-¡Bien hecho, chicas mágicas!

-¡Sois las mejores!

Los clientes empezaron a aplaudir vitoreando su nombre

-¡Holy Quintet! ¡Holy Quintet! ¡Holy Quintet!

Esto hizo sonrojar un poco a Yui, Akari y Himawari, mientras que Kyoko y Sakurako se dispusieron a hacer reverencias, a lanzar besos y hacer poses de victoria.

-Bueno, deberíamos terminar el trabajo ya. – Dijo Yui sacando su Gema del Alma.

-Esperad… – Puedo decir el hombre intentando reprimir el dolor. Las chicas lo miraron. – ¿Cómo demonios… Lo habéis hecho? ¿Cómo es que la pistola no ha disparado?

-Fácil. – Dijo Kyoko. – La pistola sí que ha disparado, solo que he creado una pared de metal dentro de la recámara, así que al disparar, como la explosión no ha podido disparar la bala, ha terminado explotando la parte contraria de la pistola, con toda la munición de golpe.

-Oye, no sé por qué se lo explicas, si vamos a borrarle la memoria igualmente. – Replicó Yui.

-Oh, cierto, je je. – Kyoko rió sacando la lengua.

-Ya he pulsado el botón para avisar a la policía, senpai. – Dijo Himawari.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo pues.

Todas las chicas sacaron su Gema del Alma y la hicieron brillar ante los ojos de todos, haciéndoles olvidar sus caras.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Balbuceó el hombre, confundido.

En ese momento se escucharon las sirenas de la policía, y dos de ellos entraron con el arma en la mano.

-¡Alto! ¡Policía!

-¡Joder!

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. O al menos eso es lo que intento aparentar. Por la mañana voy a clases y estudio como cualquier chica. Pero por la tarde, mis amigas y yo nos dedicamos a combatir el crimen. Tenemos poderes mágicos, al haber hecho un contrato con Kyubey, un ser alienígena que es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo. Gracias a la magia, mis amigas y yo formamos un grupo de chicas mágicas para proteger a la gente. ¡Somos las defensoras del bien y la justicia, las protectoras de la paz! Somos… ¡El Holy Quintet!

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 1: El Holy Quintet

Akari se levantó al escuchar el sonido del despertador, que paró enseguida. Muy animada, se vistió, desayunó y se dirigió a la escuela.

-Hasta luego, onee-chan. – Se despidió al salir.

-Hasta luego, Akari.

-Buenos días, chicas.

-¡Hi, Akarin!~

-¡Jo, no me llames así, Kyoko-chan!

-Vamos, no te enfades. – Dijo Kyoko riendo. – ¡Vamos, a ver quién llega antes a la escuela!

Dicho esto, Kyoko empezó a correr.

-¡Ey, Kyoko, espera! – Exclamó Yui yendo tras ella.

-¡Kyoko-senpai!

-¡Chicaaas! ¡Esperádmeeeee!

 

Hoy hace medio año que me uní al Holy Quartet y pasó a llamarse Holy Quintet. Y también hace medio año que me convertí en chica mágica…

_-Deseo que ninguna de las chicas que haya firmado o vaya a firmar un contrato con algún incubator se convierta en bruja. En el pasado, presente y futuro, y en todos los universos. Es decir, que las brujas nunca hayan existido y nunca existan. Y por consiguiente, que todas las personas que hayan sido asesinadas por brujas nunca hayan muerto._

_Esto impactó tanto a Yui como a Kyubey. Justo después, una luz brillante empezó a salir del pecho de Akari._

_-A-Akari… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa este deseo? Si este deseo se hace realidad, destruirás el sistema que hemos creado los incubators para contrarrestar la entropía del universo. ¡Todo el trabajo que hemos hecho durante estos miles de años no habrá servido para nada!_

_-¿Te crees que eso me importa? Lo único que quiero es que ninguna de las chicas que se han convertido en chicas mágicas tengan que sufrir. Y volver a ver a mis amigas… ¡Ahora, concédemelo, Kyubey!_

Me convertí en chica mágica para salvar a mis amigas. Al pedir mi deseo, se creó una nueva realidad, sin brujas, en la que la esperanza de las chicas mágicas no se convertía en desesperación, lo cual hace que la energía de nuestra Gema del Alma no disminuya, ya que mientras tengamos esperanza, esta seguirá brillando y proporcionándonos poder mágico. Sin embargo, que no haya brujas no significa que el mundo sea seguro. Los robos y atracos han aumentado considerablemente en esta realidad, y el deber de las chicas mágicas es detener a los malhechores. Yui-chan, Kyoko-chan, Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan y yo formamos el Holy Quintet, pero existen muchos más grupos de chicas mágicas en el mundo.

 

El timbre del apartamento de Yui sonó. Al abrir se encontró a Kyoko cargando una bolsa llena de ron con pasas.

-¿¡Qué haces con todo esto!? – Exclamó Yui. – ¡Solo estaréis aquí como 10 minutos!

-Pero ya que ahora viviré contigo voy a guardar el ron con pasas en tu nevera.

-¡Tú no vivirás conmigo!

 

Hoy toca reunión. Una vez por semana nos reunimos en casa de Yui-chan para planificar cómo actuaremos durante esa semana. Hablamos sobre los planes que tenemos cada una de nosotras y los intentamos cuadrar para que cada día haya al menos dos de nosotras preparadas para actuar. De hecho, muy pocas veces coincidimos las 5. Ayer fue de esas pocas veces. Nuestras obligaciones escolares y familiares no pueden hacer que descuidemos la seguridad de la ciudad. También aprovechamos para ponernos al día de las noticias sobre las otras chicas mágicas alrededor del mundo.

Nicola Sacchetti, perteneciente a las Defensoras de la Paz, de Italia, creó una red especial para las chicas mágicas, con la idea que de todos los grupos de chicas mágicas que hay en cada país, uno fuera el representante… ¡Y nosotras somos las representantes de Japón! Una miembro de su grupo se puso en contacto con nosotras para informarnos que estaban creando esta red y nos preguntó si queríamos ser las representantes de Japón. Al principio Yui-chan, Himawari-chan y yo teníamos dudas, pero Kyoko-chan y Sakurako-chan estaban encantadas. Además, nos dijeron que al ser el grupo más poderoso de Japón y de los más poderosos del mundo debíamos ser nosotras quiénes representáramos el país, así que al final acabamos aceptando, y nos entregaron la Llave. Es un pequeño aparato que se conecta al ordenador y que escanea las Gemas del Alma. Si una de nosotras pone nuestra Gema en la Llave, reconoce inmediatamente que pertenecemos al Holy Quintet y podemos acceder a esta red especial. Al retirar la Gema, la red se cierra automáticamente, para que nadie más que no sean las representantes de cada país puedan acceder. Ahí las chicas mágicas comparten información que puede ser de utilidad para las demás, como diferentes técnicas para detener a los delincuentes, tácticas de combate, si se sabe que va a haber algún ataque lejos de tu zona de actuación puedes avisar a otro grupo para que se encarguen de ello otras chicas mágicas… Y gracias a un programa creado por otra de las Defensoras de la Paz los textos se traducen automáticamente a todos los idiomas, con lo que todas las chicas mágicas pueden estar informadas de todo lo que ocurre.

También algunos grupos explican qué actos criminales han impedido últimamente. Yo me sorprendo bastante del trabajo que hacen algunas chicas mágicas. Algunas hasta logran impedir ataques terroristas que causarían cientos de muertos. Me resulta algo impactante. Nosotras nunca hemos tenido que hacer nada parecido. Lo más grande que hemos llegado a hacer ha sido detener el atraco de un banco, pero últimamente solo detenemos pequeños robos en pequeñas tiendas. Supongo que los ladrones piensan que solo nos enteramos si hacen grandes ataques en lugares con mucha gente, y que si roban en tiendas pequeñas, dónde haya poca gente y sin provocar alborotos no nos vamos a dar cuenta. No saben que Kyoko-chan puede saber cuándo van a actuar. Hemos descubierto que cada chica mágica tiene una habilidad única. Kyoko-chan puede percibir cosas que sean importantes para ella, por eso puede saber cuándo está a punto de cometerse un delito en nuestra zona de actuación. Y también por eso saca tan buenas notas en los exámenes sin estudiar, ya que sabe lo que va a entrar… Yui-chan puede parar el tiempo, y Himawari-chan tiene hipervelocidad. Sakurako-chan y yo aún no hemos descubierto las nuestras. A mí no me preocupa mucho, pero ella está muy empeñada en descubrirlo. Parece que le da rabia no saber cuál es la suya. Aunque yo también tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es la mía.

 

-Bueno, veamos qué dicen las representantes del resto del mundo. – Dijo Kyoko poniendo su Gema en la Llave, que ya estaba conectada al ordenador de Yui. – A ver, tenemos noticias de las Defensoras de la Paz, de Italia, de Las Revolucionarias, de Francia, de Las Caballeras Doradas, de Argentina, de Las Amazonas, de Grecia, de Las 7 Musas, de Mauritania, de Las Salvadoras, de El Salvador, de las Guardianas de la Luz, de Estados Unidos, de Las Justicieras, de México, de Las Liberadoras, de Siria, y del Dúo Milagroso, de Perú.

-Casi todas son informes sobre sus últimas actuaciones. – Apuntó Himawari mirando el tema de las notificaciones.

-Ah, mirad esto. – Se fijó Sakurako. – Las Revolucionarias y Las Liberadoras dicen que han contratado a un nuevo miembro.

-Vaya, es cierto. – Dijo Akari interesada en eso. – Mira esas, por favor, quiero conocerlas.

Kyoko entró en las notificaciones de Las Revolucionarias y Las Liberadoras, donde cada una presentaba a su nuevo miembro, y miraron por encima las de los demás grupos, ya que solo informaban de lo que habían hecho los últimos días. Luego las chicas aclararon su horario disponible para la semana siguiente. Después de eso, Yui se despidió de las demás cuando salieron de su apartamiento, y se dirigió a la sala, dispuesta a dormir en el futón, en el cual se encontraba estirada Kyoko, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Yey! ¡Yui, ven a dormir conmigo!

-Vete a tu casa.

 

Así pasaron varias semanas, siguiendo con nuestra rutina. Yendo a clase por la mañana y defendiendo la ciudad y alrededores por la tarde. Todo era perfecto. Parecía que íbamos a seguir así durante años sin ningún impedimento. Hasta que llegó ese día…

 

Todas las chicas del Holy Quintet estaban en clase, Akari, Himawari y Sakurako en primero, y Yui y Kyoko en segundo. Las de primero estaban en clase de historia, mientras que las de segundo estaban teniendo un examen de matemáticas. Kyoko estaba intentando responder una de las operaciones, cuando de pronto sitió algo.

- _Oye, Yui._

Yui se sorprendió de que Kyoko se comunicará telepáticamente con ella, y miró a la rubia, que también le estaba mirando.

- _¿Qué pasa?_

- _Para el tiempo y tócame para que no me afecte, tenemos un problema._

Yui lo hizo. Paró el tiempo y fue hasta dónde estaba Kyoko, a la que cogió el hombro, para que ella no se viera afectada.

-¿Qué pasa, Kyoko?

-Tenemos un problema… Está a punto de haber un robo.

-Está bien, dime dónde es. Me comunicaré con Akari, Furutani-san y Omuro-san y les diré donde es. Seguro que una de ellas puede fingir que se encuentra mal y debe ir a la enfermería y otra puede ofrecerse a acompañarla.

-Hay un problema, no conozco la calle.

-¿Qué?

-No sé qué calle es. Está a unos cuantos quilómetros, pero no conozco el nombre. Tendría que ir yo. A medida que me acercara notaría la sensación más fuerte y cuando estuviera allí lo sabría.

-Pero estamos en medio de un examen.

-Por eso he dicho que tenemos un problema.

-Ya veo… Tenemos que pensar algo rápido, no creo que pueda mantener el tiempo detenido mucho rato más.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a pensar, pero ninguna de ellas daba con ninguna solución. Kyoko empezó a dar golpecitos en la mesa con el lápiz, molestando algo a Yui.

-Para, Kyoko.

-Es que no se me ocurre nada.

-¿Y crees que así se te va a ocurrir algo?

-Quién sabe.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Así solo haces que me cueste concentrarme. Deja de hacer eso y ponte a pensar en algo.

-¿¡Te crees que no estoy haciendo eso!?

-No lo sé, pero así no me dejas pensar a mí, y en cualquier momento puede volverse a activar el tiempo, ¿y qué haremos la profesora ve que estoy aquí en vez de en mi sitio?

-¡Pues le cambias los recuerdos para que no se acuerde de esto y ya está!

De pronto, las dos chicas tuvieron la misma idea.

-¡Soy un genio! – Gritó entusiasmada Kyoko poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, sí… Vamos, ayúdame.

Yui y Kyoko recogieron los exámenes rápidamente y con una pequeña bola de energía los desintegraron. Después Yui volvió a activar el tiempo, causando en todas las demás la sensación que los exámenes habían desaparecido por arte de magia, sorprendiendo a todas.

-¿Eh, qué?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

Fueron algunos de los comentarios de las estudiantes.

-¡Chicas!

Todas las estudiantes y la profesora miraron a Kyoko al escucharla. En ese momento las dos chicas mágicas hicieron brillar su Gema del Alma delante de todas ellas, cambiándoles los recuerdos y haciéndoles creer que hoy no había examen de matemáticas, sino una clase normal, y que Kyoko había ido a la enfermería y Yui la había acompañado. Antes de que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta, las dos chicas mágicas salieron de la clase y se dirigieron hacia donde Kyoko percibía que iba a haber el robo. Las de primero lo notaron, con lo cual se extrañaron. Iban a decir algo, pero Yui se les avanzó.

- _Chicas._

- _¿Funami-senpai?_

- _¿Yui-chan? ¿Qué pasa?_

- _Kyoko ha percibido que va a haber un robo pronto, así que vamos hacia allí. Hemos cambiado los recuerdos de las chicas y la profesora de nuestra clase para que crean que no tocaba examen y que Kyoko ha ido a la enfermería y yo la he acompañado. Nos encargamos nosotras. Vosotras no os preocupéis por nada y seguid con lo vuestro._

- _Está bien._

Las dos chicas mágicas siguieron avanzando hacia donde Kyoko decía.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Yui… ¡Creo que no llegaremos a tiempo! – Gritó Kyoko mientras saltaban grandes distancias a toda velocidad.

-¿¡Se va a producir pronto el robo pronto!? ¿¡O ya se está produciendo!?

-No estoy segura, pero algo me da mal rollo…

Las dos chicas siguieron avanzando a toda prisa, intentando llegar allí antes de que el robo se produjera. A medida que iban avanzando, la sensación de Kyoko se iba haciendo más fuerte, sabiendo que estaban cerca de donde se iba a cometer el delito. Finalmente, llegaron al lugar.

-¡Es allí, Yui, estoy segura! – Dijo señalando una tienda.

La tienda era una joyería, y al estar más cerca pudieron ver que tenía los cristales rotos, con lo cual supieron que el robo ya se estaba produciendo.

-¡Mierda, llegamos tarde! ¡Kyoko, dame la mano! ¡Pararé el tiempo y miraremos cómo está la situación dentro de la tienda!

-¡De acuerdo!

Kyoko y Yui se tomaron de la mano y Yui paró el tiempo. Corriendo entraron dentro de la tienda con la idea de encontrar a los criminales llenando bolsas de joyas y apuntando a rehenes, sin embargo, lo que vieron las dejó tan sorprendidas que Yui dejó de estar concentrada en parar el tiempo, haciendo que volviera a correr.

Los tres criminales estaban atados de pies y manos y entre ellos. A su lado estaban tres metralletas con todas las balas fuera, y los clientes y los trabajadores, aunque algo asustados, felices de que los delincuentes hubieran sido detenidos. Yui y Kyoko no entendían nada, hasta que una de las mujeres que estaba allí se fijó en ellas.

-Ey, mirad, ¿esas no son dos del Holy Quintet?

-Es verdad. – Dijo otra. – Llegáis tarde, vuestras compañeras ya han hecho el resto.

-¿Có… ¿Cómo dice? – Preguntó Yui boquiabierta.

-Lo que oyes, vuestras amigas se os han avanzado.

Las dos chicas mágicas no entendían nada, así que simplemente decidieron borrarles la memoria a todos los allí presentes de que ellas habían venido allí. Ya lejos de allí, en la azotea de un edificio, se pararon a reflexionar.

-¿Akari, Hima-chan y Saku-chan… Se nos han avanzado? – Preguntó Kyoko aún atónita.

-Eso ha dicho aquella mujer, pero… _Akari, Furutani-san, Omuro-san. ¿Me oís?_

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron.

- _Sí, Yui-chan. ¿Qué ocurre?_

- _¿Habéis ido a detener el robo antes que nosotras?_

Las chicas se mostraron aún más sorprendidas.

- _¿Qué dices? Claro que no._ – Pensó Akari.

- _Nos hemos quedado aquí como has dicho._ – Añadió Himawari.

- _¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_ – Preguntó Sakurako.

Kyoko y Yui se miraron confundidas. Finalmente, Yui se volvió a dirigir a las demás.

- _Dentro de media hora es el descanso. Os espero en la azotea. Tenemos que hablar._

Las chicas de primero no entendían nada. Querían preguntar, pero la profesora se lo impidió.

-Omuro-san, sal a la pizarra.

-Ah, sí. – Esta se levantó y fue a la pizarra a solucionar el problema, impidiéndole preguntar.

 

Llegó el descanso y las cinco miembros del Holy Quintet se reunieron en la azotea de la escuela.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Funami-senpai? ¿Por qué nos has reunido? ¿Y por qué nos has preguntado antes?

-Chicas. – Empezó Yui. – Cuando nosotras hemos llegado al lugar del robo, los criminales ya habían sido detenidos, y una mujer nos dijo que llegábamos tarde, que las otras tres miembros del Holy Quintet habían llegado antes que nosotras.

Las chicas de primero se quedaron impactadas.

-¿Qué? Pero… Eso es imposible. – Dijo Himawari. – Nosotras estábamos en clase.

-Exacto.

Sakurako: ¿Quieres decir que… Hay alguien que se está haciendo pasar por nosotras?

-O eso o las han confundido con vosotras. Lo que es claro es que hay un nuevo grupo de chicas mágicas en la ciudad.

-¿Pero por qué? – Intervino Kyoko. – No es necesario. Con nosotras es suficiente. ¿¡Es que acaso quieren robarnos el protagonismo!? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No lo consentiré! – Dijo exagerando una pose de determinación.

Yui: Tranquilízate.

-A lo mejor quieren unirse a nosotras. – Dijo Akari. – Hace unas semanas Las Revolucionarias y Las Liberadoras contrataron a un nuevo miembro, a lo mejor quieren hacer lo mismo.

-¿Pero por qué? Nosotras somos suficientes. – Volvió a decir Kyoko.

-Pero si te fijas, ellas llegaron antes que nosotras. – Dijo Yui. – A lo mejor son estudiantes que tienen clase por la tarde. Si es así no nos vendría mal su ayuda para que se encargaran de los crímenes que se cometen por la mañana. Así podríamos dedicarnos a estudiar.

-¿Y cómo nos llamaríamos? ¿Holy Octet? Suena ridículo.

-El nombre es lo de menos. – Dijo Himawari. – Tal como dice Funami-senpai, si pueden actuar por la mañana nos iría muy bien su ayuda. Hasta ahora hemos tenido la suerte que todos los crímenes se han cometido por la tarde o la noche, cuando estamos libres, pero nada nos garantiza que siga siendo así. Si un criminal decide atacar por la mañana y ve que no lo detienen, sabrá que nosotras solo actuamos por la tarde y la noche, por lo que empezarán a atacar por la mañana. En esta ocasión nos ha venido muy bien su ayuda.

-De todas formas, para ello tendríamos que contactar con ellas. No podemos asumir que nosotras vamos a actuar por la tarde y ellas por la mañana sin haberlo acordado. No sabemos nada de ellas, ni quiénes son, ni de dónde vienen, ni por qué han decidido actuar por primera vez aquí y ahora. Y obviamente tampoco sabemos si lo volverán a hacer. Que hayan actuado una vez no nos garantiza que lo vayan a hacer otra, ni mucho menos que se conviertan en un grupo fijo. Hasta que no contacten con nosotras, el Holy Quintet sigue siendo el único grupo de chicas mágicas que protege esta ciudad y sus alrededores, por lo que si se vuelve a cometer un acto delictivo por la mañana, debemos ser nosotras las que actuemos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Himawari.

-Una cosa. – Preguntó Sakurako. – ¿No creíais que deberíamos informar de esto en la Red Mágica?

-Creo que tienes razón. Esta noche, después de mi turno de vigilancia de hoy informaré de ello. Por ahora creo que eso es todo. Hasta aquí la reunión.

 

Durante los dos días siguientes no pasó nada fuera de lugar, pero al tercer día, otra vez Kyoko volvió a percibir en medio de clase que en breve se produciría un delito. Ésta se lo comunicó a Yui, que otra vez volvió a cambiar la memoria de las allí presentes para hacerlas creer que otra vez las dos chicas habían ido a la enfermería. Volvieron a ir hacia dónde Kyoko presentía que iba a pasar, informando otra vez de esto a las chicas de primero. Pero al igual que la otra vez, cuando llegaron al lugar del delito, los criminales, esta vez 4, estaban atados y en este caso también inconscientes.

Yui y Kyoko volvieron a comprobar atónitas como esas tres chicas mágicas se les avanzaron una vez más. Y a diferencia de la otra vez, pudieron comprobar cómo la gente ya no las confundía con tres del Holy Quintet, sino que ya tenían nombre propio, y la gente de allí lo estaba vitoreando.

-¡Trío Mágico! ¡Trío Mágico! ¡Trío Mágico!

Yui y Kyoko decidieron irse de allí sin dar señales de qué en algún momento habían estado allí.

 

-¿Trío Mágico? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – Protestó Sakurako.

-Te recuerdo que nosotras nos llamamos Holy Quintet. – Le recordó Himawari. – No estamos en condiciones de retraer nada.

-¡Como sea, – empezó Kyoko. – lo importante es que esas desgraciadas quieren quitarnos nuestro lugar!

-Tranquilízate. – La intentó calmar Yui. – No tenemos ni idea de lo que quieren. Al menos ahora sabemos que son un grupo propio. Debemos contactar con ellas y saber qué pretenden hacer.

-¡Chicas, mirad esto!

Akari llamó a las demás. Tenía la tele puesta en volumen bajo para ver si hablaban del nuevo grupo de chicas mágicas, y eso es lo que hicieron en ese momento. Inmediatamente subió el volumen y todas miraron atentamente la noticia. Sin embargo, lo que vieron las dejó completamente de piedra.

- _…Hoy han vuelto a aparecer en esta tienda del centro comercial, sin embargo, la gran noticia es que no se trata de chicas mágicas, sino de CHICOS mágicos, ¿verdad, Kimura?_

La corresponsal habló.

-Así es, Yoshida, el Trío Mágico, como se han autodenominado, son los primeros chicos mágicos de los que tenemos constancia en todo el mundo. Uno de ellos nos ha dejado un mensaje, eso sí, nos ha pedido que no se muestre su cara y se distorsione su voz.

En ese momento se muestra en pantalla el vídeo que habían grabado con el chico, con la cara pixelada y una voz grave, claramente retocada.

-Hola, somos el Trío Mágico. Aprovechamos nuestra segunda actuación, la primera fue hace tres días, para presentarnos ante Japón y ante el mundo entero como el primer grupo de chicos mágicos del mundo. Nuestro deber y nuestra obligación es proteger la ciudad de Takaoka y sus habitantes las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana, 365 días al año. Vamos a actuar para detener a los criminales y delincuentes que intentan atentar contra la seguridad de nuestros vecinos, y vamos a trabajar para garantizar la paz y la seguridad en nuestra bonita ciudad y sus alrededores.

-Ya lo han visto, esta es la presentación que ha hecho el Trío Mágico, un nombre al cual ya podemos irnos acostumbrando, porque lo vamos a oír a menudo.

- _Gracias Kimura. Muchas voces se han pronunciado ya sobre el Trío Mágico, incluso un conocido mangaka ha publicado esta imagen donde se ve a tres chicos, el Trío Mágico, quitándoles el trabajo al Holy Quintet…_

El presentador siguió hablando, pero las chicas no lo escuchaban. Aún estaban intentando procesar lo que acababan de ver. La primera en romper el silencio fue Yui.

-Chicas, creo que tenemos competencia.

 

Itsumo mirakuru… (Yey)

Itsumo mirakuru… (Wow)

Itsumo mirakuru… (Yey)

Itsumo mirakuru… (Yey)

Itsumo mirakuru mirakuru

Mira-mira-mi-mi-mi-mi-

Mousouchuu

Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Uh yey!

Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Yoisho!

Asa kara girigiri asameshi morimori

Kamigata nante ki ni shinai (nai)

Tanabota botamochi mochi tsuki mochi tsuke

Kuishinbou de ikimasu yo (yo)

Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Uh yey!

Ikinari muchaburi chakkari netafuri

Ukenai kurai ja kujikenai (nai)

Choppiri tsuyogari nande mo ariari!?

Konkyo wa nai kedo daijoubu

Sabishii toki wa sugu ai ni iku kara

Kakushigoto wa nashi da yo

Hitori ja yappari tsumannai minna de ikou yo Let’s go!

Itsumo mirakuru shinjite mirakuru kokoro wa harebare mankai

Kyou mo ashita mo goyururi yuru yuri

Itsudemo mai peesu de ikimashou (Hai)

Ima mirakuru mayowazu mirakuru ai shite sakasete mankai

Kimi to mainichi aeru kono kiseki daisuki omoikiri tsutaeru yo (Hai)

Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Uh… Yey!


	2. Capítulo 2

Las cinco miembros del Holy Quintet se dirigían a toda prisa hacia dónde Kyoko detectaba que se estaba cometiendo un robo. Finalmente, las chicas mágicas llegaron al lugar.

Kyoko: ¡Alto ahí! ¡Somos el Holy Quintet y no vamos a permitir que…

Los delincuentes estaban atados y desarmados y la gente estaba vitoreando el nombre de quién los había detenido.

-¡Trío Mágico! ¡Trío Mágico! ¡Trío Mágico!

**Apartamento de Yui**

-¡Esto es demasiado! – Protestó Kyoko. – ¡Ya van tres veces que se nos avanzan!

-¡Esos malditos nos quieren quitar nuestro trabajo! – Gritaba indignada Sakurako. – ¿¡Quiénes se han creído que son!?

-A ver, tranquilizaos. – Dijo Yui. – No nos pongamos nerviosas, debemos saber cuál es su objetivo.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas, Yui? ¡Quieren hacernos la competencia!

-Pero debemos saber por qué hacen esto. Qué quieren conseguir al hacer esto.

-¡A lo mejor quieren demostrar que pueden hacerlo mejor que nosotras y quieren desprestigiarnos como dijo aquel delincuente! – Saltó Sakurako.

-¡Oh! ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡No se lo vamos a permitir!

-He dicho que os calméis. – Volvió a decir Yui. – Todo esto solo son especulaciones. No sabemos nada del cierto.

-¿Han dicho algo en la Red Mágica sobre esto? – Preguntó Akari.

-Todas las representantes hablan sobre ello. Fue el tema principal en todas las televisiones y periódicos del mundo. Todas están desconcertadas, y no entienden por qué han aparecido en la misma ciudad que nosotras, pero la gran mayoría dicen que contactemos con ellos antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

-¿Cómo exactamente? – Preguntó Kyoko. – No sabemos quiénes son. ¿Cómo pretendes que contactemos con ellos? Ellos tampoco se ponen en contacto con nosotras.

-Obviamente ellos tampoco saben quiénes somos nosotras, tampoco tienen manera de contactarnos. Solo se me ocurre una forma de que coincidamos. Encontrarnos en un robo.

-Pero hasta ahora ellos siempre han llegado antes que nosotras.

-Sí, es cierto. Me pregunto cómo lo hacen. – Se puso pensativa Himawari. – Más teniendo en cuenta que Toshino-senpai puede prever cuándo se va a cometer un delito. ¿Cómo pueden llegar antes que nosotras si nadie informa de ello? Nosotras deberíamos ser las primeras en llegar.

-Sí, también he informado de ello a la Red Mágica. Por eso mismo me han dicho que debemos contactar con ellos antes de tomar ninguna decisión. Está claro que tienen una manera de saber dónde y cuándo se va a cometer un delito, pero no sabemos cuál es esa manera. Tenemos que tener cuidado. Propongo lo siguiente: Si se vuelve a cometer algún crimen por la mañana, perderemos tiempo en borrarle los recuerdos a la profesora y a las compañeras, así que vamos a dejar que se encarguen ellos. Pero a partir de mañana, por las tardes nos vamos a repartir por la ciudad. No sabemos dónde puede haber un crimen, así que es mejor que nos dispersemos de manera homogénea por toda la ciudad. Así, si en algún momento se comete un delito, seguro que por lo menos una de nosotras llegará antes que ellos. Entonces podremos hablar. ¿Qué os parece?

Las demás chicas se quedaron pensando unos segundos.

-A mí me parece bien. – Dijo Himawari.

-Sí, a mí también. – Añadió Akari.

Sakurako miró a Himawari.

-Bueno, no creo que tengamos un plan mejor, así que intentémoslo.

Finalmente todas miraron a Kyoko, la única que quedaba por dar su opinión.

-Bueno, está bien. – Suspiró. – Pero que quede claro que bajo ningún concepto voy a dejar que nos quiten el trabajo.

-De eso ya hablaremos cuando nos encontremos con ellos. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a dormir. Nos vendrá bien a todas descansar.

-Está bien. – Himawari se dirigió a la salida, seguida de Sakurako y Akari. – Nos vemos mañana, Funami-senpai.

-Hasta mañana.

Todas las demás también se despidieron. Al volver a la sala de estar, Kyoko seguía allí.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?

-Me quedo a dormir contigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Para nada.

-¿Eeeeeh? Pero si ya le he dicho a mi made que iba a dormir aquí…

-Pues dile que vuelves.

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 2: El Trío Mágico

Durante tres días no pasó nada. Después de clase, las chicas se repartían por la ciudad a la espera de que Kyoko detectara algún delito, pero nada. Era algo bueno para la ciudad y su gente, pero cada día que pasaba sin que se cometiera ninguna ilegalidad era un día más que perdían para contactar con el Trío Mágico.

Durante el cuarto día Kyoko se compró una bolsa de patatas chips y se sentó en la azotea del edificio más alto que encontró en la zona (no superaba los 30 metros) para intentar tener una buena visibilidad de la ciudad, con la intención de ir rápidamente a cualquier lugar dónde se produjera una incidencia. Si se producía, claro. Después de tres días sin pasar nada, Kyoko compró esas patatas por si tampoco pasaba nada, al menos estaría entretenida comiendo. Aunque con esa ridícula altura no veía ni siquiera un cuarto de la ciudad.

Mirando a la ciudad, Kyoko abrió la bolsa y empezó a comer despreocupadamente.

-Be bollo. – Decía mientras iba comiendo. – ¿Bonbe están los belinbuentes buando se los necesita?

Kyoko se tumbó boca arriba mirando el claro cielo.

-Ahora que quiero que haya robos para poder ir y encontrarnos con el Trío Mágico los ladrones no actúan. Hay que ver…

Kyoko siguió comiendo durante un rato, hasta que de pronto notó algo. Inmediatamente se puso en contacto con las demás.

- _¡Chicas! ¡Va a haber un robo pronto!_

- _¿¡Dónde!?_ – Preguntó Yui.

- _¡Va a ser en Toyama!_

- _¡Sakurako y yo estamos en Toyama!_ – Pensó Himawari. – _¿¡Dónde es exactamente!?_

- _¡En la tienda nemuriya! ¡Entre las estaciones de Fujikoshi y Ote Mall!_

- _¡Yo estoy cerca!_ – Exclamó Sakurako. – _¡Voy para allá ahora mismo!_

- _¡Nosotras también venimos!_ – Pensó Yui.

Inmediatamente todas se dirigieron hacia allí. Sakurako, que tardó menos de 30 segundos, fue la primera en llegar. La castaña se escondió en el tejado de una de las casas de enfrente, dónde vio llegar una furgoneta blanca que paró justo delante de la tienda.

- _Seguro que son ellos._ – Pensó.

Efectivamente, de la furgoneta salieron 3 hombres con pasamontañas armados con una pistola cada uno. Sakurako notó que Himawari estaba cerca, así que desprendió energía con su Gema del Alma para que pudiera detectarla.

- _Himawari, estoy aquí._

- _Ya casi llego. Entra ya, en menos de 10 segundos estoy allí._

- _De acuerdo._

Sakurako salió de su escondite y entró en la tienda, justo en el momento en que los ladrones obligaban a los empleados a que les dieran todo el dinero.

-¡Alto ahí!

-Maldita…

Uno de los ladones fue corriendo hacia uno de los empleados con la intención de cogerle de rehén, pero antes de que pudiera dar ni dos pasos, Sakurako creó una cinta entre sus pies, haciéndole tropezar. Los otros dos empezaron a dispararle a la chica, que creó un escudo de energía.

-No sé por qué todos nos atacáis. Sabéis que podemos crear escudos de energía, ¿cuál es el objetivo de esto?

Los dos hombres sonrieron. Esto le dio un mal presentimiento a Sakurako, que giró su cabeza y vio que un hombre que seguía en la furgoneta, que le disparó a la cabeza antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada. Sin embargo, justo antes de que la bala impactara Himawari se puso en medio y la cortó por la mitad con su espada, pasando las dos mitades de la bala a menos de medio milímetro de la cara de Sakurako, que sí que le cortaron algo el cabello. Sakurako se quedó parada. Una décima de segundo más tarde y habría muerto. Aprovechando ese momento de estupefacción, los dos hombres de dentro apuntaron a algunas personas que había dentro, con la intención de dispararles, pero Himawari creó un escudo de energía antes de que las balas les dañasen. Sakurako, por su parte, saliendo de su trance, ató con una cinta al que había en la furgoneta, y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con los de la tienda, pero en ese momento uno de los hombres fue rodeado por una especie de cuerda de un color rojo brillante, como si fuera lava, que lo aventó directo contra el techo, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Sakurako y Himawari, sorprendidas, se giraron y vieron justo tras de sí a un chico de pelo castaño que sostenía la cuerda con una de las manos.

-¡Maldito!

El otro de los hombres lo apuntó con la pistola, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, sus manos y la pistola fueron rodeadas por hielo, quedando completamente congeladas, lo que le hizo caer al suelo de dolor. Hima y Saku vieron que a pocos metros del chico castaño había otro con pelo negro, que tenía extendida la mano, de la cual se podía ver que salía vaho. Estaba claro que él había creado el hielo y lo había disparado. El primer hombre al que Sakurako ató, que seguía en el suelo, sacó su arma y rápidamente apuntó a chico del hielo, pero justo antes de poder disparar un objeto golpeó la pistola, lanzándola fuera de su alcance. Cuando se fijó, vio que la pistola estaba clavada en el suelo unos dos metros lejos de él con un shuriken atravesándola. El otro chico del Trío Mágico, también con el pelo negro y más alto que los demás, lo había lanzado.

Inmediatamente el primer chico volvió a lanzar su cuerda, rodeando y atando al hombre. Cuando estuvo atado, la parte de la cuerda que había entre el ladrón y el chico desapareció, dejando solo la parte que mantenía atada al ladrón. Sakurako y Himawari miraban aquello con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno, otra vez hemos salvado la ciudad, vámonos. – Dijo el del pelo castaño.

Inmediatamente los tres dieron un gran salto para marcharse de ahí, pero Sakurako reaccionó inmediatamente lanzando una cinta desde su mano que ató al castaño cuando estaba en pleno salto, haciéndolo caer de morros al suelo. Los otros dos miraron entre sorprendidos y enfadados.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Sakurako seria.

-¡Chicaaaaas! – Gritó a lo lejos Yui, que llegó enseguida, y pocos segundos después Kyoko y Akari.

 

En la azotea de un edificio se encontraban cara a cara las cinco miembros del Holy Quintet con los tres del Trío Mágico. Su vestido mágico era algo parecido al del Yui, aunque con colores más claros y con pantalones en vez de falda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis? – Preguntó el castaño.

-¿Que qué queremos? Eso deberíamos preguntaros nosotras. – Reclamó Kyoko.

-No entiendo. – Respondió el chico confundido.

-Takaoka y los alrededores son nuestra zona, no tenéis derecho a actuar aquí.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios dices? – Dijo el chico sin entender nada.

-A ver, vamos a empezar desde el principio. – Intervino Yui. – Primero de todo, ¿cómo es que sois los únicos chicos mágicos del mundo?

El del pelo negro más bajo fue quien habló.

-Kyubey nos dijo que la energía de las chicas es más poderosa y que por eso solo convertía chicas, pero al parecer nosotros tenemos un poder superior a la mayoría de chicas, por eso decidió convertirnos también.

Yui se dio cuenta de algo.

-Un momento. – Dijo Yui. – ¿Conocéis a Kyubey?

-Claro, hicimos en contrato con él. ¿Vosotras no?

-Sí, pero no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo hicisteis el contrato con él? ¿La semana pasada?

-No, hace unos 6 o 7 meses.

Yui suspiró.

-Menos mal.

-¿Qué pasa, Yui-chan? – Preguntó Akari.

-¿No te das cuenta, Akari? Tú deseaste que ninguna CHICA se convirtiera en bruja, no ningún ser humano. Pensaba que Kyubey se habría dado cuenta de eso y hubiera decidido usar chicos en vez de chicas.

Akari se estremeció.

-Es cierto…

Los chicos se miraron confundidos.

-¿De qué habláis? – Preguntó el más alto.

-Es una larga historia. A lo mejor otro día os la explicamos.

El otro del pelo negro habló.

-¿Otro día? ¿Que vamos a volver a vernos?

Todas las chicas se quedaron algo sorprendidas.

-¿Eh?

-Queríais hablar con nosotros. Una vez hecho, ¿para qué tenemos que volver a vernos?

-Esto… Pues… Precisamente porque estáis en la misma ciudad que nosotras habíamos pensado en hablar sobre cómo nos repartimos las zonas y los horarios de actuación de cada grupo.

-Pues lo hacemos y santas pascuas, ¿no?

-Bueno… Eeeh…

-Pues a mí me parece bien que estemos en contacto. – Dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué no? No todas las semanas ni meses serán iguales. Me parece bien que nos reunamos por ejemplo una vez por semana para planificar como nos repartimos el trabajo la semana que viene. ¿No creéis? – Dijo mirando a sus compañeros, que tardaron un rato en contestar.

-Bueno, tal vez sí que tengas razón.

-En este caso creo que deberíamos presentarnos. Yo me llamo Kagome Hiroshi. – Dijo el chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrón claro. Era ligeramente más alto que Akari y Sakurako, y tenía el pelo un poco más corto que Akari.

El de pelo negro más alto, que era el que tenía el pelo más corto de todos, solo unos 5 centímetros, medía un poco más que Yui y con los ojos marrón oscuro, más aún que Yui, siguió.

-Yo soy Mizoguchi Mitsuru.

Finalmente, el otro de pelo negro, que tenía un corte de pelo entre el de Akari y Yui, medía aproximadamente lo mismo que Kyoko, y con los ojos azules, se presentó.

-Yo soy Hayashi Masaki.

Después se presentaron las chicas. La primera en hacerlo fue Akari, con una gran sonrisa e inclinándose.

-Soy Akaza Akari, encantada.

-Yo soy Funami Yui.

-Omuro Sakurako.

-Furutani Himawari.

Sin embargo, Kyoko no se presentó, sino que con una mirada algo amenazante les preguntó a los chicos:

-¿Qué habéis hecho durante estos 7 meses?

Las chicas se extrañaron.

-Habéis dicho que hicisteis el contrato con Kyubey hace 7 meses. ¿Entonces por qué habéis tardado tanto en aparecer? – Los chicos fruncieron algo el ceño, pareciendo molestos. – ¿Es que acaso estabais tramando un plan para quitarnos el puesto?

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio. Finalmente Hiroshi respondió fríamente.

-Eso no es asunto vuestro.

-¿Perdona? – Preguntó Kyoko molesta

-Lo que oyes. Lo que hicimos en estos 7 meses no es de tu incumbencia. Pero tranquila, no queremos quitaros el trabajo, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Kyoko iba a decir algo más, pero Akari intervino.

-Por favor, no nos peleemos. Los dos somos grupos mágicos, que defienden la ciudad de ladrones y criminales, no debemos pelearnos entre nosotros.

-Por nosotros no será, Akaza-san. – Dijo Hiroshi.

En un intento por rebajar la tensión, Yui decidió hablar.

-Bueno, de momento será mejor que dejemos claro nuestros horarios y zonas de actuación. La semana que viene ya quedaremos otra vez para hablar más tranquilamente y conocernos un poco mejor.

Así lo hicieron. Decidieron que el Trío Mágico actuaría por la mañana y el Holy Quintet por la tarde. Por la noche el Trío Mágico se ofreció voluntario a hacerlo. Con esto aclarado, cada uno de los grupos se fueron por su lado. El Holy Quintet se reunió en el apartamento de Yui.

-En serio, estos chicos me dan muy mala espina. – Dijo Kyoko. – ¿Por qué no nos han querido decir por qué tardaron 7 meses en actuar como chicos mágicos? No me fio de ellos.

-Sí, eso es algo sospechoso. – Siguió Yui. – Pero no creo que quieran sustituirnos. Después de todo aceptaron repartirnos el horario y la zona de actuación.

-Porque Saku-chan consiguió coger a Hiroshi, sino se habrían marchado otra vez sin decir nada.

-En fin, ahora tenemos un acuerdo con ellos. La semana que viene, cuando nos volvamos a reunir, ya hablaremos con más calma de todo esto. Por el momento, actuemos en el horario y zona que hemos acordado y la semana que viene ya veremos. Por ahora terminemos nuestra ronda de hoy. Kyoko, ¿percibes si va a haber algún robo en las siguientes horas?

-No, no percibo nada.

-Aun así no deberíamos relajarnos. – Dijo Himawari. – No te lo tomes a mal, senpai, pero las tres últimas veces has detectado los delitos solo minutos antes que se produjeran, antes podías hacerlo con horas de antelación. Aún puede producirse alguno en las horas que nos quedan de turno.

-Cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado, Kyoko-chan? – Preguntó Akari. – Parece que ahora solo puedes percibir los delitos justo antes que se cometan.

-Sí, es verdad. No sé por qué me pasa esto… – Kyoko se puso pensativa. De pronto, abrió los ojos como platos al tener una revelación. – ¡Es por culpa del Trío Mágico!

-¿Qué?

-¡Recuerda, Yui! ¡La primera vez que me pasó esto fue la semana pasada cuándo estábamos en clase, la primera vez que ellos aparecieron! ¡Hasta entonces no me había pasado! ¡Fue cuando ellos aparecieron que me pasó esto! ¡Seguro que es obra suya!

Las demás chicas se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Por una parte tenía sentido, pero en caso de ser cierto, primero, ¿cómo lo hacían para reducir la capacidad del poder de Kyoko? Y segundo, ¿por qué lo hacían? Yui se puso pensativa.

-… La verdad… Es que tiene sentido…

-¡Claro que lo tiene! ¡Porque es así!

-¿Pero por qué iban a hacer eso? – Preguntó Himawari. – No le veo la lógica.

-Están tramando algo, lo sé. Estos chicos no son trigo limpio. Están planeando algo, tenemos que descubrir qué es y actuar para impedir que…

Kyoko se detuvo, extrañando a las demás.

-¿Kyoko?

-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Toshino-senpai?

-… Acabo… De percibir algo… Va a haber un robo mañana a las 6:47 de la tarde, cerca de la estación de Fukuoka. – Todas se quedaron en silencio. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Todo esto es muy raro. – Dijo Yui. – Pero por lo menos parece que hasta mañana no va a haber ningún robo, así que será mejor que descansemos, hoy ha sido un día muy movido. Yo informaré de todas las novedades en la Red Mágica.

Las demás asintieron, y después de despedirse se fueron cada una a su casa a descansar. Después de toda la información que habían recibido en tan poco tiempo lo necesitaban. La semana siguiente transcurrió sin ningún incidente. Solo hubo dos robos, uno el día siguiente, del cual se encargaron Himawari y Yui, y otro 5 días más tarde, de madrugada, del cual se ocupó el Trío Mágico. Pasados 7 días desde su encuentro, los dos grupos mágicos se volvieron a encontrar en el lugar y hora que acordaron la primera vez.

-Bueno, volvemos a encontrarnos. – Empezó Masaki. – ¿Cómo os ha ido la semana? ¿Todo bien?

-¿Qué me habéis hecho? – Preguntó directamente Kyoko, con cara molesta. Los chicos se quedaron confusos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo podía percibir cuándo iba a haber delitos en nuestra zona de actuación con horas o incluso días de antelación. Sin embargo, el día en que aparecisteis y las tres veces siguientes lo percibí solo unos minutos antes, y después de que nos encontráramos pude volver a percibirlo con días de ventaja. ¿Se puede saber qué me estáis haciendo?

-Oye, ¿a vuestra amiga qué le pasa? – Preguntó Mitsuru. – ¿Por qué piensa que os queremos putear?

-Está claro que estáis tramando algo. No me vais a engañar.

-¿Y no has pensado que podría ser otra cosa?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Solo puedes percibir los delitos que se van a cometer dentro de vuestra zona de actuación, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-¿El robo que hubo ayer lo percibiste?

-No.

-Pues ya está, ya sé lo que pasa.

Todas las chicas se extrañaron.

-¿Qué queréis decir? – Preguntó Sakurako.

-Está claro. – Siguió Mitsuru dirigiéndose a Kyoko. – Solo puedes percibir los delitos de los que os vais a encargar.

-No lo entiendo. – Dijo Kyoko.

-A ver, cada día se cometen decenas de crímenes en todo el mundo, pero tú solo puedes percibir los que ocurren en Takaoka y sus alrededores, no por la cercanía, sino porque es vuestra zona de actuación. Del mismo modo, el robo de ayer, aun estando dentro de vuestra zona de actuación, no estaba dentro de vuestro horario, pues acordamos que nosotros nos ocuparíamos de los delitos que se produjeran durante la noche y la mañana, por eso no lo percibiste. ¿Ves? Tan simple como esto.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Eso no explica por qué las cuatro primeras veces desde que aparecisteis solo podía detectar los delitos justo antes de que se produjeran!

Esta vez fue Masaki quién contestó.

-Pues seguramente era porque ya había alguien que se iba a ocupar de ellos aunque tú no lo supieras.

-¿Y-Y cómo es que llegasteis vosotros antes que nosotras? Llegasteis justo cuando el delito se estaba cometiendo, antes de que nadie pudiera avisar de ello. A lo mejor lo provocasteis vosotros mismos para poder presentaros.

Los tres chicos se molestaron mucho.

-Eso sí que no. – Dijo Hiroshi claramente enfadado. – No te pienso permitir que digas que nosotros provocamos esos delitos.

-¿Entonces cómo es que llegasteis antes?

-Pues porque le pedí a Kyubey poder detectar cuándo se iban a cometer delitos.

-Oh…

Se produjo un silencio durante varios segundos.

-Bueno, ¿te ha quedado claro ya que no estamos conspirando contra vosotras ni nada?

Kyoko tardó unos segundos en decir algo.

-U-U… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué tardasteis 7 meses en actuar como chicos mágicos tras haber firmado el contrato con Kyubey?

Sin abandonar su rostro serio y molesto, Hiroshi respondió secamente.

-Ya te dije la semana pasada que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Kyoko iba a decir algo más, pero Yui la detuvo, apoyando su mano en el hombro.

-Déjalo, Kyoko.

-Pero Yui…

-Kyoko, da igual.

De mala gana, Kyoko renunció a insistir.

-Kyoko, ¿eh? – Dijo Hiroshi. – La semana pasada no te presentaste. Me alegra saber tu nombre, Kyoko.

Kyoko le miró enfadada.

-No te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre, llámame Toshino. Lo mismo va para vosotros. – Dijo mirando a los dos otros chicos.

-Está bien, como quieras, Toshino-san. ¿Y vosotras? ¿Cómo debemos llamaros?

Las chicas tardaron unos segundos en responder. Yui fue la primera.

-Bueno, a mí personalmente me da igual.

-A mí también. – Siguió Akari.

-Yo lo que decidan las demás. – Dijo Himawari.

-¿Qué pasa, es que no tienes opinión propia, monstruo pechugón?

-Tú calla, tabla.

-¿¡Qué me has dicho!?

-¿¡Quieres que lo repita!?

-Chicas, por favor. No os peleéis. – Intervino Akari. – ¿Qué clase de grupo van a pensar que somos si nos ven actuando así?

Los tres chicos miraban entre curiosos, sorprendidos y extrañados a las chicas.

-La verdad… Es que sois interesantes. – Dijo Masaki. Le siguió Hiroshi.

-Bueno, ¿qué tienes pensado que hagamos hoy, Funami-san? O Yui.

-Bueno, había pensado en, por ejemplo, decir cuáles son nuestros poderes y habilidades, y hacer una demostración de cómo funcionan. Así si algún día tenemos que coordinarnos y trabajar juntos sabremos cómo actuar.

-Está bien. – Dijo Hiroshi haciendo aparecer una cuerda como la de la semana pasada en su mano derecha. – Puedo alargar esta cuerda varios metros, atar objetos con ella y cortarla cuando y por donde quiera.

Hiroshi hizo aparecer una mesa como las del instituto en el aire, a unos 20 metros de dónde estaban. En el mismo momento en que la mesa empezó a caer por la gravedad, Hiroshi movió rápidamente su brazo, alargando la cuerda hasta atar la mesa y luego tiró para traerla enfrente suyo. Solo tardó un segundo en todo el proceso. Luego hizo desaparecer la parte de la cuerda que iba de su mano a la mesa, dejando solo la mesa atada.

-Así es como capturo a los delincuentes. – Dijo mientras hacía desaparecer tanto la mesa como la cuerda.

-Yo utilizo shurikens para atacar. – Dijo Mitsuru haciendo aparecer unos cuentos de ellos en su mano. – Creo que ya sabéis cómo funcionan.

Finalmente habló Masaki.

-Yo puedo crear hielo. – Dijo mostrando como su mano derecha se iba volviendo blanca debido a que se iba congelando. Incluso empezó a salir algo de vaho de ella. – Bueno, todos aquí podemos hacerlo, pero dado que no me afecta el frío, puedo atacar con él. Es bastante útil, puedo crear hielo en el suelo para que los delincuentes resbalen, o lanzar hielo para congelarles las armas o mantenerles los pies pegados al suelo.

-¿No te afecta el frío? – Preguntó Sakurako.

-Por lo visto no. – Respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ni idea. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Esta debe ser tu habilidad. – Dijo Yui. – Cada chica mágica, y por lo visto también chico mágico tiene una diferente. Yo por ejemplo puedo parar el tiempo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que mola! – Dijo impresionado Hiroshi.

-La de Kyoko, como ya habréis visto, es percibir los delitos que se van a cometer en nuestra zona y horario de actuación, y la de Furutani-san es poder hacer sprints de hipervelocidad.

-¿Y las de Akaza Akari y Omuro Sakurako? – Preguntó Masaki.

Sakurako se puso algo molesta ante esa pregunta, haciendo la respuesta algo difícil para Yui.

-Bueno, esto…

-Sakurako-chan y yo aún no hemos descubierto las nuestras. – Dijo inocentemente Akari.

-Vaya, qué pena. – Dijo Hiroshi. – Oye, ¿queréis que os ayudemos a descubrirlas?

-¿Eh?

-Mitsuru y yo tampoco sabemos cuál es la nuestra. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente a descubrirla. ¿Qué os parece?

-Sí. Me parece bien. – Contestó Akari con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué te parece, Sakurako-chan?

-Yo… Yo… ¡Puedo descubrirla por mi sola! ¡No necesito ayuda de nadie!

-Sakurako, yo de ti aceptaría su ayuda.

-¡Tú calla, monstruo de tetas enormes! ¡Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión!

Himawari le estiró las mejillas con fuerza, lo que provocó la misma reacción por parte de Sakurako.

-¿Siempre están así, estas dos? – Preguntó Hiroshi con una gota de sudor.

-Será mejor que os acostumbréis. – Respondió Akari de igual manera.

Después, las chicas les mostraron sus ataques a los chicos, sorprendiéndose algo ante las armas de Yui y Himawari.

-Esto… ¿No es peligroso luchar con pistolas y espadas? – Preguntó Masaki. – Tenemos que capturar a los delincuentes, no matarlos.

-Más que para atacar las usamos para defendernos y repeler ataques. – Respondió Yui.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos resuelto todas vuestras dudas. – Dijo Hiroshi. – ¿Nos volvemos a encontrar la semana que viene?

-Está bien. – Contestó Yui. – Nos vemos entonces.

Después de despedirse, las chicas volvieron al apartamento de Yui.

-Sigo sin fiarme de ellos. – Dijo Kyoko.

-A mí no me parecen malas personas. – Le contestó Akari.

-¿Por qué te caen tan mal, Kyoko?

-No nos quieren decir por qué tardaron 7 meses en actuar. ¿Soy la única a la que esto le parece raro?

-A mí también me parece raro eso, pero tendrán sus motivos.

-¿Tú también, Oppai-chan?

-N… No me llames así… – Contestó Himawari con una gota de sudor.

-A mí sí que me parece sospechoso. – Contestó con determinación Sakurako.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú sí que me comprendes, Saku-chan!

Kyoko y Sakurako se tomaron de las manos.

-Toshino-senpai…

-Saku-chan…

Las dos se miraron con una sonrisa y su alrededor empezó a brillar, mientras que la gota de Himawari se reprodujo también en Akari y Yui mientras miraban la escena.

**Unos días más tarde**

Chinatsu y su hermana Tomoko estaban de compras en el centro comercial. Las dos hermanas entraron a una tienda de ropa dónde Chinatsu se compró un vestido muy bonito que pensaba usar con una cita con Yui que le pediría mañana mismo. Estaba haciendo cola para pagar, cuando de pronto entraron cinco hombres con metralletas y comenzaron a disparar a diestro y siniestro. Todas las personas se tiraron al suelo inmediatamente aterrorizadas, mientras les hombres seguían disparando, destruyendo todo lo que podían del lugar; cristales, maniquíes, luces… Uno de ellos saltó encima de la caja y apuntó a la dependienta directamente a la cabeza.

-¡Pon toda la puta pasta aquí dentro inmediatamente! – Gritó tirándole un saco.

-¡S-S-S-Sí! – Gritó asustada la dependienta, que inmediatamente abrió la caja y empezó a poner el dinero en el saco lo más rápido que podía.

Aquellos hombres realmente daban miedo. Tenían tatuajes en la cara y en los brazos, y su malvada sonrisa era tétrica, causando la impresión de que estaban aún más locos de lo que eran. Todos los allí presentes hubieran preferido que estuvieran serios, pues aquella sonrisa les causaba más miedo.

-E-E-Es-to-to es to-todo, o-os lo ju-juro… – Pudo medio decir la dependienta, aún aterrorizada.

Los hombres empezaron a correr para salir de la tienda, pero el que iba delante se electrocutó y cayó al suelo inconsciente, sorprendiendo a las demás.

-Os habéis pasado. – Se escuchó a una chica, desde detrás, con lo que los hombres se giraron. – Robar es una cosa, pero destruir toda la tienda es otra. Reconstruirla costará mucho dinero. Le propondremos a la policía que vosotros tengáis que pagar la reparación. – Dijo una seria Kyoko, que sostenía un cetro de Mirakurun, de la punta del cual emanaba electricidad.

-¡Que te jodan, puta!

Todos empezaron a dispararle. Kyoko se limitó a crear un campo de fuerza, sin moverse del sitio. Al ver que uno de los hombres dejó de disparar y cayó al suelo, sus compañeros le miraron. Yui le había dado un golpe por la espalda.

-¡Maldita perra!

Iban a volver a disparar, pero Yui paró el tiempo y golpeó a uno. Al volver a activar el tiempo, este salió disparado contra uno de sus compañeros, impactando contra él y dejando a los dos fuera de combate.

-¡Bien hecho, Yui!

Al oír esto, Chinatsu se sorprendió.

-¿Yui? – Chinatsu abrió los ojos y vio a su querida senpai. – ¿¡Yui-senpai!?

Las dos chicas mágicas se sorprendieron al oír esa voz, y más aún cuando vieron a Chinatsu entre la gente.

-¿¡Chinatsu-chan!?

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, el hombre que quedaba lanzó una bomba de humo, que en menos de un segundo llenó todo el local de humo, impidiéndoles a las chicas mágicas ver nada.

-¡Mierda, quiere huir! – Gritó Yui.

-¡No se lo permitas!

Yui iba a ir corriendo a la salida, pero tanto a ella como a Kyoko se les heló la sangre al escuchar un grito de Chinatsu. Cuando se disipó el humo al cabo de pocos segundos, vieron como el hombre tenía agarrada a Chinatsu y con la pistola dentro de su boca. Yui y Kyoko se aterrorizaron al ver eso.

-Conocéis a esta chica, ¿verdad? Seguro que sería una lástima que le pasara algo. – Dijo en tono burlón.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Tómame a mí, pero deja a mi hermana! – Gritó Tomoko desesperada.

-¡Calla! – El hombre le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, causando un gran enfado en Yui y Kyoko y asustando aún más a Chinatsu, que no podía dejar de llorar. – Si queréis que viva, coged cada una una de las armas de mis compañeros… ¡Y mataros! – Todos los allí presentes, las chicas mágicas incluidas, se sorprendieron ante esa petición. – ¡Vamos, que es para hoy! ¡Coged un arma ahora mismo o le vuelo los sesos! – Gritó empezando a apretar el gatillo, causando un llanto por parte de Chinatsu.

-¡Esta bien, está bien, ya lo hacemos!

Yui y Kyoko cogieron cada una un arma de los hombres que estaban en el suelo.

-¡Ahora mataros, venga! – Gritó con esa sonrisa perturbadora. – ¡Quiero verlo!

Yui y Kyoko apuntaron con las armas a su cabeza, mientras Chinatsu veía aterrorizada como su amor se estaba a punto de suicidar para salvarla. Las dos chicas estaban a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero entonces bajaron las armas, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pensándolo mejor, mejor no.

-¿Qué hacéis? ¡Voy en serio con que la mataré! – Amenazó el hombre hundiendo aún más la pistola en la boca de Chinatsu.

-Me pregunto cómo si no tienes balas.

-¿Eh? – El hombre intentó disparar, pero no funcionó. Lo intentó varias veces más, pero no logró nada. – ¿Pero qué…

-¿Buscas esto?

El hombre se giró y vio a una chica pelirrosa con moños, que extendió su mano con el puño cerrado, y al abrirlo cayeron todas las balas, dejando al hombre impactado.

-¿Qué… ¿Cómo… ¿Cuándo…

-Magia. – Dijo secamente Akari.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, recibió un brutal golpe en el estómago por parte de Yui, haciendo que destensara su mano, cayendo la pistola con la que apuntaba a la boca de Chinatsu.

-¡Eres escoria! – Gritó Yui al tiempo que le daba una fuerte patada a un lado de la cabeza, haciéndolo volar varios metros hasta una pared, dónde quedó inconsciente. Rápidamente se acercó a Chinatsu y la tomó de las manos. – Chinatsu-chan, ¿estás bien?

-S… Sí… – Respondió esta aun temblando.

De golpe empezaron los aplausos entre la gente, pero Akari vio una que no aplaudía, que estaba en el suelo bocabajo, y con las manos en la cara. Rápidamente supo que estaba herida, así que fue a ayudarla. Akari la giró, para que quedara bocarriba, aún con las manos tapándole la cara, y puso sus manos encima, empezando a emitir una luz brillante. En pocos segundos paró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica se quitó las manos de la cara.

-S-Sí… Gra… ¿Eh? ¿Akari-chan?

-¡Ah! ¡La hermana de Chinatsu-chan!

-Yui-senpai… ¿So… ¿Sois… Del Holy Quintet?

-E-Esto…

Que las demás personas empezaran a vitorear su nombre no ayudó mucho.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijisteis!?

-Lo siento, Chinatsu-chan. ¡Akari!

-¡Sí!

Las tres chicas mágicas sacaron su Gema del Alma y la hicieron brillar delante de las demás personas, Yui enfrente mismo de los ojos de Chinatsu. Inmediatamente después se fueron, dejando a la genta confundida. Pero la que más confundida estaba era Chinatsu.

-¿Yui… Senpai?

 

“Are you happy? Do you happy?” Aikotoba

Honjitsu mo dokidoki sutekina happy day hajimemashou

Chuchu chuchuchu rara, chuchu baby baby

Chuchu chuchuchu rara, chuchu baby baby

I love hitoyasumi

Rarara doko made toberu ka na

Myaku aru otomedashi

Ururu mite mite tabezakari

Mirai wa kimagure yosoku fukanou dai nyuusu

Houkago no attraction

Haihou haihou haihou haihou

Kimi ni good luck itsu demo

Matterun da we are the show

Special na rhythm de

Step shite one two three

Kyun to natte gutto kite

Shun to shite patto dete

Docchimichi ja no michi isogabamaware

100% chuugakusei desu

Yes! Agete agete yuru yuri

Yes! Hashire hashire minna de

Yes! Nobore nobore yuru yuri

Yes! Everest

Are you happy? Do you happy? Aikotoba

Honjitsu mo dokidoki sutekina happy day hajimemashou

Chuchu chuchuchu rara, chuchu baby baby


	3. Capítulo 3

Akari, Yui, Kyoko y Chinatsu se dirigían a la escuela, un día más, cuando Chinatsu comentó algo.

-Chicas, ¿hoy podríais venir al Club del Té? He hecho una nueva receta. Mi hermana dice que está delicioso y me gustaría que lo probarais.

Las chicas asintieron.

-Por supuesto, Chinatsu-chan. – Dijo Yui, puesto que esa tarde no se iba a cometer ningún delito y podrían ir al Club del Té sin problemas.

**Después de clases**

-Hola. – Saludaron Yui y Kyoko al entrar en la sala del club.

-Buenas, senpais. – Respondió Chinatsu. – Llegáis justo a tiempo. Acabo de terminar el té.

-¡Yey! ¡Sí! ¡El té de Chinatsu-chan! – Dijo Kyoko con alegría. – ¡Seguro que está delicioso!

-Espero que os guste. – Dijo sirviéndoles.

Las chicas se sentaron y dieron un sorbo al té de Chinatsu, sorprendiéndose todas.

-¡Chinatsu-chan, está delicioso! – Dijo Akari.

-Es cierto, es realmente increíble. – Siguió Yui.

-Es realmente buenísimo. – Añadió Kyoko.

-Si tanto os gusta puedo hacer más. – Dijo Amablemente Chinatsu.

-Gracias, Chinatsu-chan. – Dijo Yui. – Poder beber un poco de este té cada día me haría muy feliz.

Chinatsu sonrió. Las chicas bebieron algo más.

-¿Cuándo pensabais decirme que formáis parte del Holy Quintet?

Las tres chicas inmediatamente escupieron el té, casi ahogándose.

-¿Qu-Qué-Qué dices, Chinatsu-chan? – Preguntó Yui muy sorprendida.

-¡E-Eso! ¿De dónde has sacado esta idea? – Añadió rápidamente Akari.

-Venga ya. Nos vimos ayer. – Dijo Chinatsu seria.

-¿Es que… lo recuerdas? – Preguntó Yui sorprendida.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar?

-Esto… ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Yui rápidamente sacó su Gema del Alma y la hizo brillar delante mismo de los ojos de Chinatsu durante unos segundos.

-Lo sigo recordando todo. – Dijo con total normalidad, sorprendiendo mucho a las tres. – ¿Acaso pretendías hacérmelo olvidar? – Dijo entre molesta y triste.

-Chi-Chinatsu-chan…

-¿¡Por qué, Yui-senpai!? ¿¡Es que no me quieres!?

-¡N-no es eso! Es solo que… – Yui estaba demasiado sorprendida intentando comprender por qué a Chinatsu no le afectaba su magia como para explicarle por qué no se lo contó.

-¿Cómo puedes recordarlo, Chinatsu-chan? – Dijo Akari boquiabierta. – Se supone que solo las chicas con potencial mágico no se ven afectadas por la magia.

Kyoko reaccionó.

-Entonces solo hay una explicación posible…

-¿Quieres decir… Que Chinatsu-chan tiene potencial mágico?

Kyoko asintió.

-¿Pero… Cómo es posible? En la otra realidad Chinatsu-chan no tenía potencial mágico. ¿Cómo puede ser que en esta sí lo tenga?

-No creo que sea por eso. – Dijo Yui. – No lo tenía hace siete meses, pero quizás en este tiempo lo haya conseguido…

-¿Eso es posible?

-Claro. El potencial mágico no se despierta en todas las chicas a la misma edad. En algunas con menos de 10 años ya se ha despertado, mientras que en otras puede tardar hasta los 15… A lo mejor el de Chinatsu-chan se ha despertado ahora.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo? No me estoy enterando de nada. – Dijo Chinatsu confundida.

-Parece que podrías ser una chica mágica… – Dijo Kyoko.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si no pudieras ser una chica mágica, lo hubieras olvidado todo, pero que tengas potencial para serlo explicaría por qué nuestra magia no te afecta.

-Entiendo… – Entonces Chinatsu recordó. – ¿¡Pero por qué queríais ocultármelo!? ¿¡Es que no confiáis en mí!?

Yui: Chi-Chinatsu-chan…

-¿Pensabais que lo iba a contar por ahí? ¿Qué no iba a ser capaz de guardar vuestro secreto?

-¡No, Chinatsu-chan! ¡No es eso!

-¿¡Entonces por qué!?

-¡Lo hicimos para protegerte!

-¿Para protegerme?

-Sí. Si alguien se llega a enterar que sabes quiénes somos, podrían tomarte como rehén. Sabiendo que te conocemos, podrían amenazar de matarte si no hacemos lo que los malos quieren… Como pasó ayer.

Chinatsu empezó a entender.

-No es nada personal, Chinatsu-chan. – Siguió Akari. – A mí tampoco me lo contaron hasta que lo descubrí. También me lo ocultaron para protegerme.

Chinatsu se mostró comprensiva, aunque bajó la cabeza, triste.

-Lo entiendo, pero… Aun así duele…

Las otras chicas miraron con pena a Chinatsu. Yui se dirigió a ella.

-Chinatsu-chan… No estés triste… Vamos, para compensarte haré cualquier cosa que tú quieras.

Inmediatamente Chinatsu alzó su cabeza con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Entonces sal conmigo!

-¡Qué rápido te has animado!

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 3: Quedadas

**Dos días más tarde**

En un parque cerca de la escuela Nanamori se encontraron el Trío Mágico y el Holy Quintet, con ropa ordinaria.

-Hola, buenos días. – Saludó amablemente Akari.

-Buenos días, Akaza-san. – Respondió Hiroshi.

Los demás también saludaron, y después las chicas, Kyoko a desgana.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo. – Dijo Masaki. – Había pensado que para conocernos mejor, ¿por qué no quedamos cada uno de nosotros con dos de vosotras y conversamos?

-¿Quedar? – Dijo Kyoko extrañada.

-Se supone que debemos ser amigos, por si algún día tenemos que colaborar juntos. Estaría bien saber más los unos de los otros, por eso he pensado que podríamos quedar, pero juntarnos los 7 juntos no me parecía algo adecuado para empezar. Así que he pensado que es mejor que primero nos conozcamos mejor dos de vosotras con uno de nosotros, y luego, cuando haya más confianza, ya nos reuniremos todos juntos. ¿Qué os parece?

Yui habló.

-No me parece mala idea, pero creo que olvidáis que nosotras somos cinco. Una de nosotras tendrá que ir sola.

-Así es. – Respondió Masaki. – Una de vosotras estará sola con uno de nosotros.

-Os dejamos que elijáis vosotras quién queréis que sea. – Continuó Mitsuru.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

-¿A alguna de vosotras os importaría ir sola con uno de ellos? – Preguntó Himawari.

-Ve tú, monstruo tetón.

-¿¡Por qué yo!?

-Por hablar.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú? Como no tienes pechos podrías pasar por un chico y la gente no pensaría que sois pareja.

-¿¡Qué me has dicho!?

-¡Lo que has oído!

-¡Chicas, por favor, calmaos! ¡Siempre estáis igual! – Intervino Akari, algo cansada de ser siempre ella quien tuviera que poner paz en las peleas de sus dos compañeras.

-Mmm… ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó Kyoko. – Saku-chan, Hima-chan, vosotras sois amigas de la infancia, así que es mejor que vayáis juntas.

-¡Ni hablar!

Ignorando a sus kouhais, Kyoko siguió.

-Yui, tú y yo vamos a la misma clase, por lo que también deberíamos ir juntas. ¡Así que Akari, tú iras sola!

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó saltándole los moños.

-¡Oye, no decidas las cosas así! – Le replicó Yui.

-Aunque… – Las demás chicas miraron a Akari. – Creo que Kyoko-chan tiene razón. Es mejor que vaya sola.

Yui se acercó a ella.

-Oye, no le hagas caso. Si quieres yo voy contigo.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No. Kyoko-chan no se lleva muy bien con ellos, es mejor que vayas con ella para que las cosas no se pongan tensas.

-Oye, no te preocupes. – Intervino Sakurako. – Si quieres yo puedo ir con Toshino-senpai.

-¡Ni hablar! – Respondieron rápidamente Akari, Yui, y Himawari, dejando algo confusa a la castaña.

-Kyoko-chan tiene razón, esta es la mejor combinación.

-¿De verdad… Estás bien con eso? – Le preguntó Yui.

Akari asintió.

-Bueno, pues, decidido. – Dijo Mitsuru. – Ahora solo falta decidir con quién irá cada uno. Teniendo en cuenta que Omuro-san te ha llamado Toshino-senpai, intuyo que eres mayor que ella, ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Y qué?

-Que yo soy el mayor de nosotros, así que creo que estaría bien que yo fuera con vosotras.

-De acuerdo. Entonces yo iré con estas que siempre se están peleando. – Dijo Masaki. – Creo que puedo ser capaz de hacer que se peleen algo menos.

-¿En serio crees poder hacer eso? – Preguntó Akari. – ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Tengo mis secretos. – Respondió.

Finalmente, Hiroshi habló.

-Está bien, entonces yo iré con Akaza-san.

 

Yui: Muy bien, pues empecemos con este… Lo que sea para intentar conocernos mejor.

¡Oye, tú! – Le dijo Kyoko a Hiroshi. – Como le hagas algo a Akari te vas a enterar.

-¡N-No le voy a hacer nada!

 

Unos minutos después, Akari y Hiroshi iban andando por la calle sin un rumbo fijo. Simplemente caminaban sin dirigirse a ningún sitio en específico.

-Esto… ¿Qué podríamos hacer? – Preguntó Hiroshi sin dejar de andar.

-No sé… Mmm… ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres tomar algo? Conozco un bar cerca de aquí.

-Ah, está bien.

**En el bar**

-Yo quiero una tortilla de arroz. – Dijo Akari.

-A mí tráeme un pastel de fresa. – Siguió Hiroshi.

-Enseguida les traeremos sus pedidos.

Dicho esto, la camarera se retiró, dejando a Akari y Hiroshi solos, produciendo un incómodo silencio, que duró varios segundos.

-Esto… Hace muy buen día, ¿no? – Dijo Hiroshi forzando una sonrisa.

-Ah, sí, sí… – Respondió Akari de igual manera.

Otra vez se produjo otro incómodo silencio, hasta que Hiroshi bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Esta conversación es ridícula… No se me ocurre nada interesante.

-A mí tampoco. Estoy algo nerviosa… Nunca antes había estado a solas con un chico.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco había estado nunca a solas con una chica.

-Casi se podría decir que es como si estuviéramos teniendo nuestra primera cita…

Hiroshi miró a Akari al oír esto, que inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-¡E-E-Esto… ¡N-No-No digo que lo sea! ¡Es so-solo que… Yo…

Hiroshi soltó unas risitas, extrañando algo a Akari.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo que me caes bien.

-¿E… ¿En serio?

Hiroshi asintió.

-No te conozco, pero pareces muy buena persona, además, eres muy simpática. Y muy linda.

Akari se sonrojó ante esto último.

-¡No… ¡No digas eso!

-¿Por qué no? Es verdad.

-¡No lo es!

Hiroshi sonrió.

-¿Entonces prefieres que te diga que eres fea?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De qué vas!?

-¡Es broma!

Hiroshi se echó a reír. Al principio Akari se molestó, pero enseguida se le pasó. La inocente risa de Hiroshi no demostraba ninguna maldad. De hecho, le recordaba a ella de pequeña. En ese momento Akari vio en Hiroshi un chico en el que podía confiar.

A partir de ese momento la conversación se hizo más amena, y estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato más, cada vez con más naturalidad. Más de media hora después decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de irse, pues ya se habían terminado la comida y estaban ocupando espacio, así que salieron del bar.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy contigo, Akaza-san.

-Lo mismo digo. – Respondió Akari con una sonrisa.

-Si te digo la verdad… Me da algo de lástima que se termine.

-A mí también.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio.

-Volvamos a quedar otro día. – Propuso Hiroshi.

Akari lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir.

-Sí.

 

Vamos a saltarnos toda la semana porque no pasó nada interesante y vamos a ir directamente al nuevo encuentro del Holy Quintet y el Trío Mágico.

Kyoko: Bueno, esta vez deberíamos intercambiarnos a Masaki y Mitsuru con Hima-chan y Saku-chan.

-Oye, no. – Le replicó Yui. – Akari y Kagome-san volverían a ir juntos. Nosotras iríamos con Hayashi-san o Kagome-san, Omuro-san y Furutani-san con Mizoguchi-san o Kagome-san, y Akari con Hayashi-san o Mizoguchi-san.

-Oh, no te preocupes por esto, Yui-chan. – Le dijo Akari. – Kagome-san y yo nos lo pasamos muy bien la semana pasada. De hecho, hasta dijimos de volver a quedar. No me importa volver a ir con él.

Esto sorprendió un poco a las chicas.

-Bueno… Si ya estás bien con eso…

Akari asintió.

-Bien, pues en este caso nosotras vamos con Hayashi-san, Omuro-san y Furutani-san con Mizoguchi-san, y Akari y Kagome-san volverán a ir juntos.

 

Akari estaba sentada en el banco de un parque. Enseguida llegó Hiroshi con un helado en cada mano, y le entregó a Akari el que había pedido.

-Toma.

-Gracias.

Hiroshi se sentó a su lado, sonrojando un poco a Akari.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No… Es que así parece que seamos novios o algo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ah, no! – Dijo apartándose rápidamente. – No era mi intención, lo siento…

-No, no pasa nada. Cuando estoy con mis amigas también nos sentamos todas juntas. No sé porque debería ser diferente solo porque seas un chico. También eres amigo mío. Es absurdo que te apartes. Vamos, acércate.

-B-Bueno… – Hiroshi se volvió a sentar al lado de Akari. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te cuentas de nuevo?

-Pues la verdad es que desde que Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan estuvieron con Hayashi-san ya no se pelean tanto.

-Cierto, dijo que creía saber qué hacer para que se pelearan menos.

-Cómo lo hizo?

-No lo sé, eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido la semana? ¿Habéis impedido algún crimen?

-Yo no, Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan, pero nada importante, solo un intento de robo en una tienda. ¿Y vosotros?

-Más o menos lo mismo. En menos de 10 segundos lo capturamos.

-Ya veo. Esta semana ha sido muy tranquila.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Eso me alegra. Impedir el crimen es bueno, pero es mejor que no haya nada que impedir.

-Concuerdo contigo. – Dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa. Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio, que aprovecharon para comer cada uno un poco de su helado. – ¿Entonces no hay nada interesante que explicar? – Preguntó finalmente Hiroshi.

-Mmm… Bueno… – Akari comió un poco más de su helado mientras pensaba. – Bueno, de hecho sí hay algo, pero es de hace dos semanas.

-No importa.

-No te lo conté la semana pasada porque no surgió el tema, pero una amiga mía, Chinatsu-chan, tiene potencial para ser una chica mágica.

Hiroshi se sorprendió ante esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes. Hace dos semanas fuimos a detener un robo en una tienda, y Chinatsu-chan estaba allí. Al terminar les borramos los recuerdos a toda la gente… Pero Chinatsu-chan lo recuerda. Al día siguiente lo intentamos otra vez, pero es inútil. La magia no le afecta a ella. Eso solo les pasa a chicas con potencial para ser chicas mágicas.

-¿Y por qué no la convertís en chica mágica?

-Pues porque eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué no? Solo tiene que hacer un contrato con Kyubey.

-Kyubey ya no va a volver nunca más.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

Akari hizo unos segundos de silencio, pensando en si contarle a Hiroshi todo lo que pasó. Finalmente decidió hacerlo.

-Kagome-san… Esto que te voy a contar… Puede que te impacte bastante. – Hiroshi se extrañó. – Serás la primera persona a parte de mis amigas y yo que lo sepa. Nadie más en todo el mundo lo sabe.

Hiroshi se mostró algo preocupado.

-¿Qué es, Akaza-san? Me estás empezando a asustar.

-¿Crees que Kyubey convertía a chicas en chicas mágicas para convertirlas en superheroínas o algo? Esto no iba así…

Akari empezó a contarle todo lo que Kyubey le había contado en la otra realidad, y todo lo que pasó con sus amigas. A cada palabra que Akari decía, Hiroshi se sorprendía más.

-Yui-chan y yo somos las únicas que lo recordamos debido que estuvimos en ese espacio atemporal y adimensional, o como se llamara, mientras el universo se reajustaba adaptándose a mi deseo. Mis amigas son las únicas que saben eso, y ahora tú también.

Hiroshi estaba asombrado. Se quedó boquiabierto unos cuantos segundos sin saber qué decir.

-Akaza-san… Esto… Es increíble… Básicamente… Todos te debemos la vida. – Akari no dijo nada. – No tenía ni idea que Kyubey fuera así. Ahora entiendo por qué nos convirtió. No quería que nos convirtiéramos en defensores de la justicia ni nada. Solo lo hizo porque como tenemos un poder que supera al de la media de chicas, al convertirnos en brujas… O brujos, o lo que sea, desprenderíamos muchísima energía.

Akari asintió.

-Sí…

-Akaza-san… Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. De no ser por ti, no seguiríamos aquí. Tú nos has salvado a todos…

-Tampoco quiero que me consideres como una salvadora ni nada… Solo hice lo que debía.

-De todas formas, gracias. Ahora entiendo por qué tu amiga no se puede convertir en chica mágica. Kyubey no va a volver. Y la verdad es que me alegro. Si vuelvo a ver a ese desgraciado…

-Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo. – Dijo Akari. – En esta nueva realidad hay muchos más robos y atracos que en la otra, y no entiendo por qué. Debería ser al revés, ¿no? Es decir, con los miles de grupos de chicas mágicas que hay por todo el mundo, ¿cómo es posible que la gente quiera seguir cometiendo crímenes? No lo entiendo.

-Bueno, creo que sé la respuesta a eso.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Creo que es precisamente por las chicas mágicas por lo que hay más crímenes.

-¿Eh? – Akari se confundió ante esa frase.

-Lo más probable es que los criminales se tomen la presencia de chicas mágicas como una especie de reto.

-¿Reto?

-Sí. Las chicas mágicas son prácticamente invencibles. En toda la historia los criminales solo han conseguido matar a 5 de ellas. Y los que lo hicieron se hicieron increíblemente famosos, por ser capaces de matar a una chica mágica. Creo que eso es lo que les empuja a seguir actuando. Quien sea capaz de derrotar a una chica mágica, será considerado el más terrible de los criminales por lograr tal hazaña. Si un criminal es capaz de matar a una chica mágica, nadie se atreverá a meterse con él, convirtiéndose en el líder de facto de todos los criminales. Creo que eso es lo que buscan, demostrar que son capaces de matar a chicas mágicas, o por lo menos de conseguir cometer un delito sin ser detenidos, o que no podáis evitar que haya muertos. Siempre que habéis actuado vosotras no ha muerto nadie, pero como ya sabrás, hay muchas chicas mágicas que no han podido impedir esto.

-Sí… Lo sé…

-Que no consigáis evitar la muerte de personas inocentes, aunque al final los criminales terminen en la cárcel, también es una victoria para ellos. De esta forma, muchos potenciales criminales que en la otra realidad no hubieran actuado, aquí se toman las chicas mágicas, no como una amenaza, sino como un reto, que les empuja a actuar como tales.

Akari se quedó mirando a Hiroshi.

-Entonces… Es culpa mía que el índice de criminalidad haya aumentado tanto…

-Pero oye, es mucho mejor esto que las brujas, ¿no? Aunque la criminalidad sea muy alta, más del 98,5% de delitos son detenidos por las chicas mágicas, y aunque es cierto que no siempre logran evitar que haya muertos, habría muchos más de no ser por tu deseo. Para empezar todas las chicas mágicas, y luego las personas que mataran las brujas en que se hubieran convertido. Creo que los pros son mayores que los contras. Así que no le des más vueltas, ¿de acuerdo? Pedir ese deseo es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

Akari asintió, aunque un poco mal por saber que era su culpa que la criminalidad hubiese aumentado tanto, las palabras de Hiroshi la reconfortaban un poco. Con una sonrisa un poco boba, este dijo:

-No sé de qué más podemos hablar. La verdad es que después de hablar de esto, cualquier otro tema se queda corto.

Akari soltó unas risitas, volviéndola a alegrar de nuevo, lo que también hizo feliz a Hiroshi, y después de eso, los temas fueron surgiendo solos, y estuvieron hablando durante casi una hora. Se dieron cuenta de la hora en cuanto vieron que la luz empezaba a disminuir y las sombras se iban alargando. Hiroshi miró su reloj.

-Vaya, sí que es tarde.

-La verdad es que sí. El tiempo se pasa muy rápido cuando te lo pasas bien.

-Entonces, ¿la semana que viene volvemos a ir juntos?

Akari asintió con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Aunque… ¿A las demás les parecerá bien?

-¿Por qué no iba a parecérselo?

-Sería la tercera vez seguida que iríamos juntos. Ellas ya habrían cambiado de pareja dos veces.

-Pero nos lo pasamos bien juntos, ¿no? ¿Qué hay de malo?

-No, no digo que haya nada malo. Es solo que la idea de esto era que nos conociéramos mejor entre todos. Y la verdad es que solo te estoy conociendo a ti.

-Sí, eso sí es cierto… Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé… Ahora que nos empezamos a conocer mejor, podemos entablar conversación muy fácilmente, y me siento bien contigo. Si ahora voy con Hayashi-san o Mizoguchi-san no sabía que decir, y sería algo incómodo.

-Bueno, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, la semana pasada, pasó lo mismo, y conectamos muy fácilmente.

-Cierto, pero no sé… A lo mejor estaría bien que antes de ir sola con uno de ellos quedáramos todos juntos para ir a algún lugar, como una bolera, o al karaoke.

A Hiroshi le extrañaron un poco esos lugares.

-¿Bolera? ¿Karaoke?

-¡So-Solo son sugerencias! ¡Puede ser otro lugar! – Dijo rápidamente algo sonrojada por pensar que los lugares que había dicho sonaban ridículos.

Hiroshi soltó unas risitas.

-Tranquila, iremos donde tú quieras.

-Bu-Bueno, a las demás también tiene que parecerles bien.

-Estoy seguro que les parecerá bien.

Akari sonrió.

-Bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene. – Se despidió Hiroshi con la mano mientras se alejaba caminando. – Cuídate.

-¡Igualmente! – Akari también se despidió con la mano.

La chica se quedó mirando un rato como Hiroshi se alejaba y sonrió feliz.

 

En una sala grande y oscura, estaban reunidas 11 personas, una de ellas detrás de una mesa, con todas las demás mirándolas, algo confusas.

-¿Habla en serio, señor?

-¿Acaso ves que esté riendo?

-Perdone el atrevimiento, ¿pero cómo piensa hacerlo? Otros lo han intentado antes que nosotros, y ninguno lo ha conseguido. Y además, ahora está también el Trío Mágico.

-Eso no nos supone ningún problema. Los demás son unos estúpidos, solo tienen fuerza bruta, pero no cerebro. Nosotros tenemos las dos cosas. – El hombre hizo una pausa. – Los demás creen que es suficiente con ir a robar, y cuando aparecen las chicas mágicas atacarlas. Eso es de idiotas. Las chicas mágicas no son tontas. Puede que solo sean estudiantes de secundaria, pero tienen poderes mágicos. De alguna forma pueden saber cuándo y dónde se van a producir crímenes. Sin una estrategia es imposible vencerlas.

-¿Y… Qué propone, señor?

El hombre sonrió.

-Vamos a tenderles una trampa.

**Tres días más tarde**

Yui y Kyoko ya estaban en Komatsu, donde se iba a producir uno de los robos.

**Flashback**

-Dentro de dos días se van a producir dos ataques simultáneos, uno en Komatsu y otro en Takayama. – Dijo Kyoko.

-¿Acaso piensan que no vamos a poder estar en dos sitios a la vez? – Preguntó Himawari. – Somos cinco.

-Como sea, Kyoko, ¿sabes en cuál de los dos sitios van a atacar con mayor fuerza?

-A ver… Creo que en Takayama el ataque será mayor.

-Entonces deberíamos ir dos de nosotras en Komatsu y tres en Takayama. Propongo que Kyoko y yo vayamos a Komatsu y vosotras tres vayáis a Takayama. – Dijo Yui mirando a Akari, Sakurako y Himawari.

Todas asintieron.

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Acaso estos criminales piensan que si atacan a dos sitios a la vez no vamos a poder detenerlos? – Dijo Kyoko.

-No lo sé. Tal vez piensan que si nos dividimos van a tener más posibilidades de vencer.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido. Casi nunca vamos las 5 juntas, y siempre salimos ganando.

-Cierto. No deben haberlo pensado mucho.

- _Senpais, estamos a punto de llegar a Takayama._ – Pensó Himawari.

- _Perfecto._ – Pensó Kyoko.

- _¡Chicas! ¡Ahora mismo vengo! ¡Perdonad la tardanza!_

- _¡Akari! ¡Por fin! ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo!?_

- _Es que una anciana me dijo que no encontraba un lugar y tuve que acompañarla…_

- _¿¡Y no podías simplemente haberle indicado el lugar!?_

- _¡Lo siento!_

- _Bueno, da igual. Si te apresuras creo que llegarás justo cuando empiece el robo. De todas formas, Hima-chan y Saku-chan ya están a punto de llegar._

- _¡Sí!_

Kyoko fijó su mirada en el supermercado dónde debía cometerse el robo, pero unos diez segundos después, Yui pudo ver que en su cara mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, que en cuestión de segundos cambió a una de miedo.

-¿Kyo… ¿Kyoko?

-¡Mierda!

-¡Kyoko! ¿¡Qué pasa!?

-¡Vámonos! ¡No es aquí!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Vámonos! – Gritó echándose a correr.

-¡E-Espera! – Yui la siguió inmediatamente.

- _¡Chicas! ¿¡Podéis oírme!?_

_-¿Toshino-senpai?_

- _¿Qué ocurre, Kyoko-chan?_

- _¡El ataque no se va a producir en Komatsu, sino en Toyama!_

- _¿¡QUÉ!?_ – Exclamaron todas.

- _¿¡Cómo es posible, Kyoko!?_

- _No lo sé. Hasta hace unos segundos el ataque se iba a producir en Komatsu, pero de golpe… Cambió, y se va a producir en Toyama._

- _¿Cómo puede ser, senpai?_ – Preguntó Himawari confundida.

- _No lo sé. Jamás me había pasado algo así antes…_

- _¿Quieres que vaya yo? Con mi hipervelocidad puedo estar en Toyama en 5 minutos._

- _No. Tú quédate aquí con Saku-chan. El ataque de Takayama sí que se va a producir._

- _Esto es muy raro…_

- _Y que lo digas…_

- _¡Chicas, sí queréis voy yo!_ – Pensó Akari. – _Aún estoy en Nanto. Puedo llegar a Toyama en menos de 10 minutos._

- _No, Akari. Son muchos. Allí habrá como 6 o 7 hombres. Son demasiados para ti sola._

- _¿Pero entonces qué hago? Vosotras tardaréis mucho en llegar allí._

- _Lo sé…_

- _¿Estás diciendo que…_

- _No podremos detener ese robo en el momento de producirse. Tendremos que seguirles una vez huyan de allí para saber dónde se dirigen y detenerlos entonces._

- _No… No puedo aceptar eso… Tiene que haber una forma de detenerlos…_

- _Tú sola no puedes, Akari._ – Insistió Kyoko. – _Necesitas la ayuda de alguien más. Y nosotras tardaremos en llegar. El robo ya se habrá producido cuando lleguemos._

- _Pe… Pero…_ – Akari se negaba a aceptar de ninguna de las maneras que no pudieran impedir ese robo, entonces se le ocurrió algo. – _¡Ya sé! ¡Kagome-san, ¿puedes oírme?!_

Todas las demás chicas, que también podían oírla, se sorprendieron.

- _¿¡Qué!?¿¡Kagome-san?_ – Exclamó Himawari.

- _¿¡Hiroshi!?_ – Pensó por su parte Kyoko.

- _Si necesito la ayuda de alguien más, el Trío Mágico puede ayudarme._

- _¡Pero Akari…_

- _¡Kagome-san! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Kagome-san!_

- _¿Akaza-san?_

- _¡Kagome-san! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Va a producirse un robo en Toyama, y las demás están en Takayama y en Komatsu, así que estoy sola, y son muchos! ¡Necesito ayuda!_

- _De… ¡De acuerdo! ¡Enseguida vengo! ¿¡Dónde va a ser!?_

- _¡Cierto! ¡Kyoko-chan, ¿dónde será?!_

Kyoko (y las demás también) se quedaron algo descolocadas por esa conversación, pero consiguió responder rápidamente.

- _A… A ver… En… ¡El Toyama Daiichi Bank! ¡Justo al lado de la Estación de Toyama!_

- _¿¡Has oído, Kagome-san!?_

- _¡Sí! ¡Se lo digo a los demás y venimos ahora mismo!_

- _¡Te espero allí!_

Akari siguió dirigiéndose a Toyama a toda prisa, ahora concretamente a la oficina del Toyama Daiichi Bank que estaba al lado de la Estación de Toyama, a la cual iban también Yui y Kyoko, y ahora también el Trío Mágico.

Himawari y Sakurako iban a decir algo, pero en ese momento vieron llegar a una camioneta de la que salieron unos hombres armados y con pasamontañas. Era evidente que eran los ladrones, por lo que debieron actuar.

Kyoko: Mierda… ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayan cambiado el lugar del robo tan de golpe y no me haya enterado hasta ahora!?

**Flashback**

-Es evidente que las chicas mágicas pueden saber dónde y cuándo vamos a atacar. Así que lo que debemos hacer es ni saber nosotros mismos cuándo vamos a atacar.

Todos los hombres se mostraron sorprendidos y extrañados.

-Vamos a planear dos ataques, en Komatsu y en Takayama. Pero solo se llevará a cabo uno de ellos. Vamos a dividirnos en tres grupos. Los de Komatsu y Takayama tendrán armas, y atacarán a la hora que se les diga, pero habrá un tercer grupo, sin armas, que estará en la sede del Toyama Daiichi Bank, esperando a que les lleven armas para atacarlo. Cuando les lleven las armas, uno de ese grupo llamará a los de Komatsu para decirles que he cancelado el ataque allí. Naturalmente, el grupo de Komatsu no sabrá nada de eso, por lo que será una sorpresa para ellos cuando sepan que no deben atacar. Hasta ese momento, ellos creerán que deben atacar en Komatsu, por lo que dos o tres de las chicas mágicas irán allí, porque percibirán que se va a cometer un robo allí. Pero cuando los de Komatsu se enteren que no deben atacar, también les cogerá por sorpresa a ellas. Y justo en ese momento percibirán que queremos atacar en Toyama. No antes, porque ni el grupo que estará allá sabrá cuándo recibirá el armamento. Solo sabrá cuándo atacar cuando lo reciba. En ese momento, el ataque de Komatsu quedará anulado y se hará el de Toyama. Como el de Takayama sí que se hará, las chicas mágicas que ya estén allí, se quedarán allí, y las de Komatsu tardarán como mínimo 20 minutos en volver, tiempo de sobras para que robemos el banco.

Todos los hombres se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Señor… ¡Es usted un genio!

El hombre sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no cantemos victoria antes de tiempo. Las chicas mágicas son imprevisibles. Aún son capaces de hacer algo inesperado, como avisar al Trío Mágico para que se ocupe de nosotros por ellas.

-¿Es posible? El Trío Mágico y el Holy Quintet nunca han trabajado juntos.

-Hasta ahora. Debemos estar preparados por todo.

**Fin del flashback**

Uno de los hombres del grupo de Toyama miraba con una sonrisa una de las armas que le había entregado uno de sus compañeros.

_-Por eso vais a llevar estas armas. Si esto no las mata, las dejará fuera de combate durante tiempo suficiente para que podamos huir._

Después de recordar estas palabras de su jefe, se puso un pasamontañas, al igual que sus compañeros, y entraron todos de golpe al banco.

Akari llegó a la zona pocos segundos después. El edificio del banco era el más alto de la zona con diferencia, con más de 20 pisos y rodeado completamente por ventanas de cristal. Akari saltó y se subió al edificio que había delante, que medía solo un tercio que el del banco. Pocos segundos más tarde, apareció Hiroshi.

-¡Kagome-san!

-¡Akaza-san!

-Tenía pensado saltar desde aquí hasta la última planta, entrar rompiendo las ventanas, e inmediatamente detener a los delincuentes, yo con flechas, y tú atándolos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto. Buen plan.

-Gracias.

-En fin, vamos allá.

-Sí.

Los dos se prepararon, y se impulsaron fuertemente contra el edificio para poder llegar a la última planta del edificio del banco de un salto. Al estar a punto de llegar, los dos crearon un escudo a su alrededor para no dañarse al romper los cristales. El ruido provocado hizo que los ladrones inmediatamente se percataran de su presencia, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Akari y Hiroshi rápidamente atacaron, con flechas y con la cuerda, dañando y atando a varios de los ladrones, pero el que había cogido el arma antes ya se esperaba eso, y estando en una esquina, disparó el bazuca hacia Akari. En centésimas de segundo Akari vio como el proyectil lanzado por el bazuca se dirigía directamente hacia ella, la cual no tuvo tiempo para crear un escudo de energía suficientemente potente, y la explosión causada al chocar el proyectil contra él lo destruyó, lanzando a Akari disparada fuera del edificio. Hiroshi, con los ojos como platos, rápidamente se lanzó tras ella.

-¡AKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Todo lo rápido que pudo, Hiroshi creó dos cuerdas, una con cada mano, y lanzó una hacia Akari y otra hacia una de las plantas bajas del edificio, que atravesó los cristales y se enredó en la viga de metal que había entre ellos, mientras la otra envolvió a Akari poco antes de que tocara el suelo. Rápidamente la trajo hacia sí mientras al mismo tiempo acortaba la otra cuerda. Cuando tuvo a Akari a su lado, rápidamente creó un escudo de energía que los envolvió a los dos, y entraron rompiendo el cristal una planta más abajo de la que se había atado la cuerda. Hiroshi desactivó el escudo y miró a la chica que sostenía en brazos. El escudo de energía que ella había creado no fue suficientemente potente y tenía quemaduras provocadas por la explosión por todo el cuerpo. Rápidamente Hiroshi se apresuró a curarla con su Gema del Alma.

-¡Akari, ¿estás bien?! ¡Akari! ¡AKARI!

La chica lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cara de Hiroshi a pocos centímetros de la suya, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse, más aún cuando se dio cuenta que Hiroshi la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos.

-¿¡E-Eh… ¿¡Qué…

-Agárrate. – Le dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Que te agarres.

Confundida y sin entender, Akari rodeó el cuello de Hiroshi con los brazos, y este inmediatamente corrió hacia la ventana por la que habían entrado y saltó lo más lejos que pudo. Estando en el aire lanzó una cuerda hacia la última planta del banco, y la acortó rápidamente, lanzándoles hacia allí en décimas de segundo. Pero el ladrón que llevaba el bazuca vio sus intenciones al ver la cuerda, y justo en el momento en que Akari y Hiroshi aparecieron disparó otro proyectil. Akari ya se veía muerta. No daba tiempo de hacer nada. Sin embargo, a pocos centímetros de ellos, el proyectil desapareció, y explotó detrás del hombre, que salió disparado unos metros por la explosión. Hiroshi lo rodeó con una cuerda, y manteniéndolo atado, lo lanzó fuera del edificio, para después acortar la cuerda rápidamente, trayendo el hombre hacia él a toda velocidad, al cual le dio un rodillazo en la barriga, haciéndole escupir sangre. Acto seguido hizo desaparecer la cuerda, pues el hombre había quedado inconsciente y demasiado herido como para poder volver a atacarlos.

-Como vuelvas a atacar a Akari la próxima vez no seré tan amable. – Dijo completamente serio.

-Kagome-san…

-¡Hiroshiiiiiiiiii! – Gritó Masaki a lo lejos, que de un salto apareció delante de ellos, igual que Mitsuru.

-Perdón por la tardanza.

-Da igual. – Contestó Hiroshi. – Akaza-san y yo ya nos hemos ocupado de ellos.

-¿Estáis bien los dos? – Preguntó Mitsuru. – ¿Hiroshi? ¿Akaza-san?

-S-Sí… – Respondió esta.

Al fondo se escucharon las sirenas de la policía, lo que hizo reaccionar a Hiroshi.

-Creo que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

 

 

Después de que Sakurako y Himawari volvieran de Takayama, el Holy Quintet y el Trío Mágico se reunieron cerca del banco.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. – Dijo Yui. – La verdad es que Akari tuvo una buena idea en llamaros.

-Bueno, a decir verdad nosotros no hicimos nada. – Dijo Mitsuru. – Todo lo hicieron Hiroshi y Akaza-san. Masaki y yo llegamos cuando ya los habían detenido.

-De todas formas me alegra que estéis aquí. De no ser por vosotros no habríamos podido detener este robo. Gracias.

-Yo también os doy las gracias. – Dijo Himawari.

Sakurako: Gracias.

-Sí, eso.

Kyoko se negó a pronunciar la palabra gracias, pero tenía que admitir que sentía lo mismo que Yui.

-Muchas gracias. – Dijo Akari inclinándose.

-Bueno, nuestra próxima reunión es dentro de 4 días, ¿no? – Preguntó Kyoko.

-Sí. – Hiroshi asintió. – Por cierto, Akaza-san y yo habíamos pensado que podríamos ir a un lugar todos juntos, para conocernos mejor entre todos, como un karaoke, o a una bolera.

Todos los demás le miraron extrañados.

Masaki: ¿Karaoke?

Yui: ¿Bolera?

-O… El lugar que sea. Algún sitio donde podamos ir todos juntos.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio.

-Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué os parece, chicas?

-No veo por qué no. – Dijo Himawari.

-Sí, puede ser divertido. ¡Hagámoslo! – Siguió Sakurako.

-Está bien. – Concluyó Kyoko.

-De acuerdo, id pensando en un sitio. – Dijo Hiroshi. – Dentro de 4 días quedamos donde siempre y vayamos dónde hayáis decidido.

Las chicas asintieron.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en 4 días, entonces.

Después de despedirse, cada grupo mágico se fue por su lado, pero mientras volvían a Takaoka, Akari se puso en contacto con Hiroshi.

- _Kagome-san._

- _¿Eh? ¿Akaza-san? ¿Qué pasa?_

- _¿Podemos vernos mañana? Tú y yo solos._

Hiroshi se sorprendió un poco.

- _Cl-Claro._

 

Al día siguiente, Akari y Hiroshi se encontraron en un parque.

-Buenos, días. – Saludó Hiroshi.

-Buenos días.

-Dime, ¿para qué querías verme, Akaza-san?

-Esto… Ayer, durante el atraco, me llamaste por mi nombre…

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Lo siento. Se me escapó, no era mi intención. Es solo que…

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada. De hecho, prefiero que me llames así. – Hiroshi se quedó algo sorprendido. – ¿Y yo? ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

El chico, sorprendido, tardó un poco en responder, pero con una sonrisa asintió.

-Claro.

-Está bien. Entonces te llamaré Hiroshi… Kun.

Esto hizo que el chico se sonrojara levemente. Akari, feliz, mostró una radiante sonrisa.

 

Kyou wa tsukkomi, ashita wa boke de nanda ka hen na kanji

Narenai koto de bimyou na kanji tsukarecchau kedo

Tokidoki kawaru koto de atarashii hakken

Mainichi ga totemo shinsen, wakuwaku tomaranai

Egao ga mitai yo

Hengao mo ii ne

Minna no kao ga itsudemo daisuki yo

Kawaiku waratte

Minna de piisu yo

Kono shunkan wo nokoshitai kara

Watashitachi no memorii hyakubai fuyashitai yo

One, two, san, let's go!

Sora ni kakaru kono niji wo miagetara

Mune no oku e to kimochi ii kaze tsukinukeru yo (Hai!)

Kagayaku kono sekai de itsumo hanashite kureu

Taisetsu na mono wakaru you ni (Hai!)

Itsumademo tsudzuku yo, minna shiawase da mon

Daisuki na SLOW & LOVE


	4. Capítulo 4

Akari y Hiroshi salieron del bar donde habían merendado. Ya era hora de volver cada uno a su casa, así que se despidieron.

-En fin, nos vemos dentro de tres días. – Dijo Akari.

-Sí. – Akari dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero justo en ese momento, Hiroshi la llamó. – ¡Espera!

Akari, extrañada, se dio la vuela.

-¿Sí?

-Esto… Akari… – Hiroshi dudó un poco en sus palabras. – ¿Te… ¿Te gustaría… Salir conmigo?

Akari lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿No llevamos saliendo ya unos cuantos meses?

-N-No me refiero como amigos. Me refiero… E-En plan cita.

-¿Cita? – Akari se sonrojó un poco. – ¿Qu-Quieres decir…

-T-Tú me gustas, Akari. – Se atrevió a decir finalmente Hiroshi.

Esto hizo que el sonrojo de Akari se incrementara considerablemente.

-E-Eres muy guapa. Y muy simpática. Desde que quedamos juntos por primera vez, que conectamos muy rápidamente. Me lo paso muy bien contigo. Me gusta mucho tu carácter alegre y optimista. Po-Por eso… Qui-Quiero estar contigo, Akari.

Hiroshi estaba sonrojado mientras decía esto, pero Akari lo estaba mucho más. Akari y Hiroshi estaban uno delante del otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos, sin decir nada.

-E… Esto… – Empezó a decir finalmente Akari. – No… No sé qué decir…

-No hace falta que contestes ahora.

-¿Eh?

-Entiendo que necesites tiempo para pensártelo. No quiero presionarte haciendo que me contestes ahora, haciendo que puedas contestar algo que no quieres. Quedemos dentro de tres días como habíamos dicho, y me respondes entonces. En estos tres días tienes tiempo de pensar con más calma y sin presión. Así la respuesta que me des será sincera. No me gustaría que ahora aceptases solo por quedar bien y luego me rechazaras, o al revés, que dijeras que no y luego te lo replantearas. Piénsalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

-S…Sí…

Hiroshi intentó sonreír para destensar un poco la situación, pero no lo logró debido a lo nervioso que estaba.

-Bu-Bueno, pues nos vemos de aquí tres días.

-¡S-Sí!

Dicho esto, Hiroshi dio media vuelta y se fue, caminando algo rápido, como si intentara marchar de ahí lo más rápido posible sin que se notase.

Akari se quedó en el mismo sitio, con ese sonrojo en la cara, intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Una vez asimilado, lejos de tranquilizarse, se puso más nerviosa, su sonrojo aumentó, y sus latidos aceleraron.

- _U… Una… ¿¡Cita!?_

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 4: Akari y Hiroshi

Las miembros del Holy Quintet estaba reunidas en casa de Yui, conectadas a la Red Mágica, mirando si había alguna novedad. Sin embargo, Akari estaba completamente abstraída. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Hiroshi.

Kyoko: Akari. ¡Akariiiii!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Titubeó Akari un poco descolocada.

-Llevo llamándote un buen rato.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída.

-Ahora que lo dices, has estado todo el día así. – Observó Himawari.

-Es cierto, ¿te pasa algo, Akari-chan? – Siguió Sakurako.

-No, tranquilas, no es nada. – Dijo la chica. Sin embargo ninguna la creyó. Akari no mentía muy bien que digamos.

-Mmm… ¿Tal vez… – Empezó a decir Kyoko. – ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Akari, no será que estás enamorada, ¿no?

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamaron todas.

Akari se puso roja.

-¿¡Q-Q-Qu-Qué dices, Kyoko-chan!?

La reacción de esta sorprendió a las demás.

-Oh. ¿Akari? ¿No me digas que he acertado?

-¿¡Q-Qu-Qué dices!? ¡No! – Siguió Akari igual de roja.

-¿Entonces realmente estás enamorada? Yo lo decía en broma. – Dijo Kyoko sorprendida.

-¡Jo! ¡Pero si os he dicho que no! ¿¡Por qué no me creéis!?

-Que reacciones de esta forma y que te hayas puesto completamente roja no ayuda.

-¡No estoy roja!

Kyoko creó un pequeño espejo, que le pasó a la chica.

-Anda, mírate.

-¡Aaaaahhh! – Exclamó Akari al verse, poniéndose aún más roja. Inmediatamente se tapó la cara.

-¿Entonces de verdad estás enamorada, Akari-chan? – Preguntó Sakurako sorprendida.

-Akaza-san… ¿Es esto cierto?

-¡Jooo! ¿¡Pero qué os pasa!? ¡Ya os he dicho que no es esto!

-¿Entonces por qué te has puesto así? – Preguntó Kyoko.

Akari se tranquilizó un poco.

-Es que… Un chico… Me ha dicho que le gusto.

Todas abrieron los ojos como platos. Tras unos segundos, Kyoko sonrió y la cogió rodeándole el cuello con el brazo.

-Vaya, vaya… Pero mira qué espabilada se ha vuelto nuestra Akari. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir, Kyoko-chan? – Preguntó Akari algo avergonzada.

-Es increíble que seas la primera de nosotras en tener pareja. Siempre pensé que serías la última.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A qué te refieres con eso, Kyoko-chan!?

-¡Eso, Toshino-senpai! – Replicó Sakurako. – ¡Akari-chan es muy linda, no me extraña que le guste a un chico! Al contrario que cierto monstruo pechugón, que no conseguirá gustarle nunca a nadie…

Inmediatamente Himawari le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sakurako, estampándola contra el suelo.

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a decir quién es? – Preguntó Kyoko intrigada.

-¡Eso, eso! – Siguió Sakurako emocionada, que se levantó rápidamente del suelo. – ¿Quién es, quién es?

Akari, un poco avergonzada, se rascó la mejilla, y desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

-Esto… Es… Hi… Hiroshi-kun.

El apartamento de Yui quedó en completo silencio. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que todas emitieron el mismo sonido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?

De nuevo, se produjo el silencio, durante unos segundos más.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?

Todas las chicas se alteraron al saber quién era el chico al que le gustaba Akari.

Yui: ¿¡Ka-Ka-Ka-Kagome-san!?

Kyoko: ¿¡Hiroshi!?

Himawari: ¿¡El del Trío Mágico!?

Sakurako: ¿¡Ese Hiroshi!?

Kyoko: ¡Dile que no! ¡Definitivamente! ¡Ese pervertido quiere hacerte cosas guarras y sucias!

Yui le dio un coscorrón.

-¡Cálmate!

-¡Primero cálmate tú! – Dijo Kyoko frotándose el golpe.

Yui le dio otro coscorrón.

-¡Estoy calmada!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Aaaaah! ¿¡Lo veis!? ¡Por eso no quería decíroslo!

Todas las chicas callaron y miraron a Akari, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Himawari fue quien habló.

-¿Y… Qué le has dicho?

-La verdad es que aún no le he respondido.

-¿Qué? – Se extrañaron las chicas.

-Como veía que no lo tenía claro, él mismo me dijo que le respondiera cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar, así tendría tiempo para pensar.

-Entiendo.

-Pero Akari, ¿no me digas que te gusta ese tío? – Preguntó Kyoko.

-No lo sé, por eso no supe qué responder.

-¿Pero cuando estás con él, estás bien? – Preguntó Himawari.

Akari asintió.

-Sí, eso sí. Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con él. Cuando estoy con él me divierto mucho y me lo paso muy bien. Hacemos cosas muy divertidas y se me pasa el tiempo muy rápido. Cuando tenemos que marcharnos me da algo de lástima, me gustaría seguir con él más tiempo.

Las demás chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar esto. Akari se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Creéis… Que esto significa que me gusta?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Después de unos segundos, Yui se dirigió hacia ella.

-No estoy del todo segura de que te guste, pero sí que está claro que quieres pasar más tiempo con él.

-¿Pero… Eso no significa que me gusta?

-No necesariamente. Nosotras no te gustamos, pero también pasas tiempo con nosotras, ¿no?

-Claro, pero eso es porque somos amigas.

-Exacto, a lo mejor solo quieres pasar más tiempo con él porque es tu amigo.

Akari bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Puede ser.

-Creo que deberías probar a salir con él para aclarar tus sentimientos. Sal con él unos días, así sabrás si lo que sientes por él es solo amistad o es algo más.

-¿Pero… Si salgo con él y luego le digo que solo lo veo como amigo, no le haré daño?

-Siempre hace daño que la persona que te gusta no te corresponda, pero le harás aún más daño mientras no le des una respuesta. La única forma de aclarar tus sentimientos es que salgas con él, y si al final resulta que no te gusta, aunque le dolerá, seguro que lo entenderá.

-M. – Asintió Akari. – Tal vez tengas razón.

Kyoko se mostraba algo desconfiada.

-Yo no creo que debas salir con él.

Todas la miraron.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Yui.

-No me fío de él. Os recuerdo que ni él ni los otros dos nos dijeron por qué tardaron 7 meses en actuar desde que se convirtieron es chicos mágicos. ¿Por qué no nos quieren contar lo que hicieron en todo ese tiempo?

Sakurako asintió.

-Sí, eso es bastante sospechoso. ¿Por qué nos lo iban a ocultar si no fuese nada malo?

-¡Tú sí que me entiendes, Saku-chan!

Yui se mostró algo pensativa.

-Sí, es verdad que esto es algo sospechoso…

-¿Entonces… Qué debería hacer? – Preguntó Akari.

Las chicas se pusieron a pensar, hasta que Himawari dijo algo.

-Creo que tengo una idea. – Las demás la miraron. – Podrías decirle que no saldrás con él hasta que no te diga lo que hicieron en estos 7 meses.

Todas se sorprendieron ante esa propuesta.

-¡Buena idea, Hima-chan! ¡Para que salgas con él primero te tiene que decir qué estuvo haciendo durante ese tiempo!

-Por una vez has tenido una buena idea, Himawari.

Ésta la miró mal, pero pudo aguantarse las ganas de golpearla.

-No sé… ¿Estáis seguras que es una buena idea? – Preguntó Akari. – Es decir… No sé por qué nos oculta eso, pero a lo mejor es algo personal y no hay suficiente confianza para contárnoslo.

-Yo no opino así. – Dijo Kyoko. – Te está pidiendo salir. Quiere que seas su novia. ¿Si no tiene confianza en ti, en quién la tendrá? Si no te lo cuenta es que no confía en ti, y si no confía en ti, ¿por qué quiere ser tu novio?

Akari se quedó pensativa.

-Puede que tengas razón… Aunque yo pensaba que la confianza iría saliendo a medida que fuese saliendo con él. Y entonces, al cabo de un tiempo, se vería capaz de contármelo.

-La confianza no sale sola, Akari. Hay que hacer pasos para ganarla.

Yui: No es que esté muy de acuerdo con eso, pero yo también creo que debería decirte primero qué hizo en esos meses antes de salir con él.

Akari abajó la mirada y estuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensando, antes de llegar a una conclusión.

-Está bien.

 

Hiroshi estaba esperando en las afueras de un parque, apoyado en una farola (que al ser de día estaba apagada). No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Akari llegara. Mientras veía a la chica acercarse, el chico intentaba no ponerse nervioso, pensando en qué respuesta le daría Akari.

-Buenos días. – Dijo intentando hacer una sonrisa que pareciera normal.

-Buenos días. – Respondió Akari, aunque sin sonreír.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. Ante la imposibilidad de ser sutil, Hiroshi decidió preguntar directamente.

-Bueno, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

Akari asintió.

-Sí.

-¿Y… Bien? ¿Qué has decidido?

-Esto… La respuesta no es de sí o no…

Hiroshi cambió esa media sonrisa por algo de preocupación.

-Bien. Te escucho.

-La verdad, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba me quedé en blanco. No supe qué decir, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Me lo paso muy bien y me divierto mucho contigo, pero nunca había pensado en ti de este modo. Sin embargo, desde que me lo dijiste, he entado pensando en ello. Cuánto me divierto contigo, cuántas ganas tengo de volver a verte la próxima vez, me da lástima cuando tenemos que despedirnos… Todo esto me hizo pensar. Si te soy sincera, la verdad es que no sé qué siento por ti. Porque todo esto que te he dicho, siento lo mismo por mis amigas, aunque claro, ellas son chicas, y tú un chico, así que no sé si sirve igual… De todas formas, lo que trato de decir es que no sé si solo te veo como amigo, o siento algo más por ti. Así que para poner en orden mis sentimientos… He decidido que podemos probar a salir durante un tiempo. Como novios… Tal vez así pueda aclarar si me gustas o no…

Hiroshi no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero después sonrió.

-Está bien. Me parece buena idea. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, Akari, por eso si no te gusto lo respetaré. Sin embargo, voy a hacer todo lo posible para gustarte. Voy a encargarme de que te lo pases genial estando conmigo y de que quieras estar a mi lado.

-Sin embargo hay una condición. – Dijo seria Akari, sorprendiendo algo a Hiroshi.

-C-Claro. ¿Cuál es?

-Quiero que me digas qué hicisteis durante los 7 meses que no actuasteis desde que hicisteis el contrato con Kyubey.

Hiroshi se sorprendió ante esa petición.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué dices, Akari?

-Lo que oyes. Quiero que me digas qué estuvisteis haciendo durante esos meses que no actuasteis.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Eso no te incumbe.

-Claro que me incumbe. Si vamos a ser novios debemos poder contárnoslo todo.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Entenderás que es sospechoso que si hicisteis un contrato con Kyubey que os convirtió en chicos mágicos, tardasteis 7 meses en actuar.

-Te-Tenemos nuestros motivos.

-¿Cuáles son?

-No tengo por qué decírtelo.

-¿Acaso es algo malo?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres decírmelo?

-¿Y tú por qué quieres saberlo?

-No podemos empezar una relación con secretos. Si vamos a ser novios, la confianza entre nosotros es una pieza clave. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

-¡Claro que confío en ti!

-¿Entonces por qué me lo ocultas?

-Akari… Por favor…

-Te lo voy a decir bien claro, Hiroshi-kun, o me cuentas lo que hicisteis durante esos meses o ya puedes olvidarte de salir conmigo.

Hiroshi quedó totalmente impactado por lo que le dijo Akari.

-Akari… No puedes hablar en serio…

-Por supuesto que sí, Hiroshi-kun. Nunca había hablado tan en serio en mi vida.

La cara de Akari reflejaba que lo que había dicho era verdad. Su cara era completamente diferente a como solía ser, alegre, despreocupada y optimista. Parecía una persona completamente diferente, con una mirada llena de determinación, que dejaba claro que no iba a renunciar a esa petición.

-Pero… Akari…

-La decisión es tuya, Hiroshi-kun. O me lo cuentas o ya puedes olvidarte de mí.

Hiroshi bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños y los dientes, claramente molesto. Finalmente los aflojó.

-Está bien. – Hiroshi volvió a levantar la mirada, viéndose que estaba entre triste y decepcionado. – Sígueme.

Hiroshi empezó a andar. Akari, después de dudar un poco, decidió seguirlo también. Durante más de 10 minutos estuvieron andando hasta que acabaron saliendo de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó Akari entre intrigada y preocupada.

-Enseguida lo verás. Ya casi llegamos. – Respondió Hiroshi sin dejar de andar.

Akari estuvo a punto de decirle que hasta que no le dijera a dónde iban no se movería de ahí, pero entre la cara que tenía Hiroshi y el tono de voz en que dijo eso, claramente sin ganas, decidió que decir esto sería forzarlo demasiado, así que siguió adelante. Unos minutos más tarde, Akari vio que se acercaban a un edificio. No había nada más alrededor, así que pensó que se dirigían hacia allí. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Akari pudo ver que aquel edificio era un almacén abandonado.

-Este almacén… Me suena.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estuviste aquí antes? – Preguntó Hiroshi sin dejar de andar ni mirar a Akari.

-Es posible, pero no me acuerdo muy bien.

Los dos siguieron andando, hasta que llegaron al almacén. Hiroshi abrió la puerta y entró seguido de Akari. Dentro no había luz eléctrica, pero las ventanas translúcidas dejaban pasar algo de luz natural, no demasiada, por lo sucias que estaban, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder ver por dónde iban sin tropezarse con nada. A medida que iban avanzando, a Akari cada vez le sonaba más ese almacén.

-Este lugar… ¿Podría ser que… – De pronto lo recordó. – ¡Claro! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Aquí es dónde vi a Kyubey por primera vez!

-¿De verdad? ¿Aquí te convertiste en chica mágica? – Preguntó Hiroshi algo extrañado.

-No, solo conocí a Kyubey aquí. Tardé un tiempo antes de aceptar el contrato.

-Qué coincidencias tiene la vida…

-¿Por qué?

Finalmente llegaron a una sala de unos 10 por 20 metros, donde a diferencia del resto del almacén, las cosas no estaban tiradas por cualquier sitio, sino que todo estaba ordenado para poder pasar sin problemas, y en dónde entraba mucha más luz, ya que las ventanas estaban más limpias. Hiroshi se detuvo, y Akari detrás de él, quedando Hiroshi dándole la espalda. No quería mirarle a los ojos mientras contaba lo siguiente:

-Akari… Esta es mi casa.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, nuestra casa. La de Masaki, Mitsuru y mía.

Akari no entendía.

-¿Qué dices?

-Somos huérfanos, Akari. No tenemos familia ni hogar.

Akari se sorprendió al oír esto.

-Masaki y Mitsuru han vivido en la calle casi desde que nacieron, yo desde que tenía 7 años. A esa edad fue cuando murió mi madre. Nunca llegué a conocer a mi padre, y no tenía más familia, así que me quedé solo. Estuve vagando por las calles durante meses, buscando un lugar dónde vivir, hasta que un día me encontré con Masaki y Mitsuru, que vivían aquí. Había espacio suficiente, así que aceptaron que me quedara con ellos. Como este almacén estaba abandonado pudimos aprovechar muchas de las cosas que había aquí para hacernos un pequeño refugio. Estuvimos viviendo aquí durante más de 6 años, hasta que un día se presentó ante nosotros Kyubey y nos ofreció hacer un contrato con él. Nos dijo que normalmente solo los hacía con chicas porque la energía de las chicas es más poderosa, pero que al parecer nosotros tenemos un poder superior a la mayoría de chicas, por eso decidió convertirnos también.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Y… Qué hicisteis durante los próximos 7 meses? – Preguntó finalmente Akari.

-¿Cómo crees que sobrevivíamos, Akari? – Preguntó Hiroshi entre molesto y triste. – ¿Cómo crees que conseguíamos la comida para poder vivir?

Akari se mostró algo desconcertada.

-Pues, no sé… – Entonces tuvo un terrible presentimiento. – No me digas que…

-Exacto, robábamos. Robábamos, Akari, como criminales. Eso es lo que hacíamos. Es lo que hacían Masaki y Mitsuru desde que nacieron, también yo desde que perdí a mi madre, y seguimos haciéndolo durante los siguientes 7 meses desde que nos convertimos en chicos mágicos. – Akari estaba sorprendida ante eso. – Antes solo robábamos lo mínimo para sobrevivir. No solo por ideales, pues no me gusta para nada robar, sino porque tampoco podíamos más. Tres simples niños no pueden robar una cantidad grande de comida. Nos descubrirían enseguida. Sin embargo, desde que nos convertimos en chicos mágicos, podíamos llevar mucho más. Podíamos crear una gran bolsa o coger una de las que hay por aquí, cargar toda la comida que quisiéramos y hacerle creer al dependiente que le pagamos. Sin embargo, los tres estábamos totalmente en contra de eso. A ninguno de los tres nos parecía bien robar, así que si cogíamos tanta comida era para no tener que volver a robar nunca más. – Akari no entendía. – Cogíamos mucha comida, pero no toda era para nosotros. Nosotros nos comíamos solo lo necesario para sobrevivir, la demás, la plantamos. Afuera, al otro lado de la entrada hay muchos árboles y plantas. La mayoría los plantamos nosotros. Manzanas, peras, naranjas, mandarinas, plátanos, piñas, melocotones, uvas, cerezas, ciruelas, lechuga, patatas, nabos, boniatos, kiwis, aguacates, fresas, sandías, melones, pimientos, pepinos, berenjenas, coles… De todo lo que robábamos, una parte la plantábamos con la esperanza de que al cabo de unos meses diera frutos y pudiéramos subsistir con estos frutos, sin necesidad de volver a robar nunca más. Pasaron 7 meses hasta que no empezaron a dar frutos, pero hasta entonces seguíamos robando. Yo estaba totalmente en contra de eso, por eso el deseo que le pedí a Kyubey fue poder detectar cuándo se iban a cometer delitos. Si no actuamos hasta que los árboles dieron frutos, fue precisamente porque robábamos. ¿Tenemos que defender la ciudad de los ladrones pero nosotros mismos lo somos? ¿Qué clase de héroes seríamos si detenemos a los ladrones pero resulta que nosotros también lo somos? Por eso no actuamos, Akari. Me sentiría asqueado por dentro si detengo a ladrones pero mientras estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ellos. No tendría ningún tipo de legitimidad. Por eso nos esperamos hasta que salieron los frutos. Entonces ya no teníamos que robar nada. Desde ese momento podemos vivir perfectamente solo con la comida que nos proporcionan los árboles y plantas que hemos plantado. Ya no somos ladrones, por eso ahora sí que nos dedicamos a detenerlos.

Akari se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-Ah, y no tienes que preocuparte por si detenemos a alguien que solo roba para sobrevivir como nosotros. Eso no pasará. Tanto Toshino-san como yo podemos detectar los crímenes que van a pasar, pero solo los que se cometen con mala intención. La gente que roba para sobrevivir no lo hace con mala intención. Solo lo hace porque no tiene más remedio, y eso no lo podemos detectar. Por eso Toshino-san no detectó ninguno de nuestros robos durante todo este tiempo. Esta es mi historia, Akari. Ahora ya sabes qué hicimos durante esos 7 meses.

Aunque la voz de Hiroshi sonaba algo triste, Akari podía notar que estaba molesto, y no era para menos. Le había hecho contar todo aquello. Akari no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

-Hiroshi-kun… – Este no dijo nada. – Pero… No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no pedisteis ganar un millón de yenes? ¿O diez, o cien millones? ¿No os habríais ahorrado todo esto?

-No pedimos recibir un millón de yenes ni ninguna otra cantidad porque entonces otra persona lo habría perdido.

-¿Eh?

-Es para mantener el equilibrio en el universo, ¿recuerdas, Akari? El bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, la esperanza y la desesperación, el amor y el odio… Se anulan el uno al otro. Por cada cantidad de uno que se genera, se crea otra cantidad igual del otro. Nuestra esperanza de ganar un millón de yenes o cualquier otra cantidad habría creado una desesperación igual, de forma que alguna otra persona en el mundo hubiera perdido esa cantidad. Por eso pedí algo que no pudiera generar desesperación. No hay nadie que pueda detectar cuándo se van a cometer delitos, así que nadie podía perder esa facultad. Bueno, Toshino-san, pero esa es su habilidad, una especie de poder “extra” que consigues al convertirte en chica o chico mágico. Por eso no lo ha perdido, aunque sí que es cierto que las primeras veces que actuamos no le sirvió. Tal vez solo se le redujo la capacidad de detección, no lo sé…

-Hiroshi-kun…

Akari lo miraba con tristeza.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quería contártelo, Akari? Estuvimos robando durante años. ¿Cómo hubiéramos explicado eso cuando nos lo preguntasteis? ¿Habríais aceptado trabajar con nosotros si hubierais sabido eso de nosotros? Y… Y… ¿Cómo ibas a querer ser novia de alguien así? – Hiroshi intentaba mantener la calma, pero Akari podía notar que su voz empezaba a temblar, lo que la hizo poner más triste. – He estado robando durante años, Akari. ¿Cómo demonios ibas a querer ser mi novia? Si no te lo quería contar… Era porque sabía que si lo hacía perdería toda oportunidad de estar contigo, Akari… Y yo no quiero eso… Quiero estar contigo, seguir divirtiéndome contigo, estar a tu lado… Pero… Después de lo que te he contado… Seguro… Que ya no quieres volver a saber nada más de mí. Estoy seguro de que me odias.

Akari rápidamente lo abrazó por detrás, sorprendiendo al chico.

-No digas estupideces, por supuesto que no te odio.

-Akari…

-Por mucho que hayas robado, no tenías ninguna mala intención, tú mismo lo has dicho. Solo lo hacías para sobrevivir. No podías hacer nada más.

-Pero aun así…

-Pero aun así nada. – Le cortó rápidamente Akari. – No tienes que justificarte por nada. No has hecho nada malo.

-Akari…

-Hiroshi-kun… Lo siento.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Por obligarte a decir eso.

-¿Eh?

-Tú no querías hablar de ello, y yo te he obligado a decírmelo, amenazándote de que no saldría contigo si no me lo decías.

-Oh, no importa…

-¡No! ¡Sí que importa! – Hiroshi puso notar que la voz de Akari temblaba, como si fuera a llorar. – Te he obligado a decirme todo esto, haciéndote recordar malos momentos de tu vida que seguramente preferías no recordar. Lo siento mucho, de verdad…

-Akari… – Hiroshi se giró para poder abrazar también a Akari. – Tranquila, no pasa nada. No te lo quería contar… Porque temía que me rechazaras… Mi vida ha sido un asco hasta ahora… Por eso, cuando nos conocimos… Me pareciste una chica preciosa, no solo por tu aspecto, sino sobre todo por tu personalidad. Eres buena persona, adorable, optimista, simpática… Por eso me gustas, Akari. Y por eso no sé qué hubiera hecho si me hubieras rechazado.

-Hiroshi-kun…

Akari alzó un su cabeza, quedándose los dos mirándose, frente a frente, a pocos centímetros entre ellos. Los dos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, hasta que decidieron acortar la distancia que los separaba, a la vez que cerraron los ojos, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Ese contacto de sus labios con los de Hiroshi produjo que Akari sintiera como si una pequeña descarga le recorriera la espalada. Aquella sensación era totalmente diferente de cuando Chinatsu la besó. Esto se sentía bien. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separaron ligeramente, solo unos pocos centímetros, y abrieron levemente los ojos, mirándose entre ellos. La distancia que los separaba era tan poca que podían sentir en su piel la respiración del otro. Akari y Hiroshi volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez con algo más de confianza, moviéndolos un poco más, buscando que el contacto con los de su pareja resultara agradable. Los dos siguieron moviendo sus labios, juntados en este agradable beso, que estuvieron compartiendo durante varios segundos. Al separarse volvieron a quedar mirándose al uno al otro. Akari entonces abrazó a Hiroshi, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Hiroshi le respondió al abrazo de la misma manera. Así se quedaron los dos durante varios minutos, sin decir nada, aunque no había necesidad de decir nada.

**Al día siguiente**

Las chicas del Holy Quintet estaban hablando entre clases, uno de los pocos momentos del día que coincidían las 5 juntas si no se reunían en casa de Yui. De pronto Kyoko sacó el tema de Hiroshi.

-Por cierto, Akari, ¿has hablado ya con Hiroshi?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Hice lo que me pediste, Himawari-chan. – Dijo mirándola. – Le dije que hasta que no me dijera qué hizo durante esos 7 meses no saldría con él. Tras insistir un poco me lo dijo, así que ahora salimos juntos.

-Espero que esto te ayude a aclarar tus sentimientos. – Dijo la peliazul.

-Ah… Bueno, esto… – Akari se sonrojó levemente. – Esto ya no hará falta, ya lo he hecho. – Las demás chicas se mostraron algo extrañadas. – C-Creo que me gusta…

Se produjo un silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Kyoko, con una sonrisa, habló.

-Vaya, entonces, si a él le gustas y a ti te gusta, ya sois novios de manera oficial, ¿no?

Akari, aún sonrojada, asintió.

-Me alegro por ti. Espero que no acabe olvidándote por tu poca presencia.

-¡Kyoko-chan!

-Ja ja ja ja, es broma.

Akari hizo un puchero.

-La verdad es que me das algo de envidia, Akari.

-¿Envidia? ¿Yo?

Kyoko asintió.

-A mí también me gustaría que alguien se enamorara de mí y saliéramos juntos.

 

Ayano, que estaba en la sala del consejo, estornudó.

-Salud, Ayano-chan.

-Gracias.

 

-Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien pronto, Toshino-senpai.

-Gracias, Saku-chan, espero que tú también encuentres a alguien.

-¡No lo dudes! ¡Nadie es capaz de resistirse a los encantos de Sakurako-sama!

-Ya… Lo que tú digas… – Murmuró Himawari.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada. – Dijo Hima con una amplia sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Akari. – Volvió a dirigírsele Kyoko. – ¿Qué es lo que estuvieron haciendo el Trío Mágico antes de actuar durante esos 7 meses?

-¿Eh?

-Te lo ha contado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que hacían?

-Ah, esto… – Akari dudó un poco. – Lo-Lo siento, pero esto no te incumbe, Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko se quedó de piedra, al igual que las demás.

-Hiroshi-kun tenía razón en no querer decíroslo, eso no es asunto vuestro.

Las chicas estaban alucinando.

Yui: A-Akari…

-Lo siento, pero Hiroshi-kun tenía sus motivos por no querer decíroslo, y ahora sé por qué. Así que lo siento pero no os lo diré.

Kyoko: Pero, Akari…

-Olvídalo, Kyoko-chan. No es nada malo, solo tenéis que saber eso. Así que no le deis más vueltas.

Las demás chicas quedaron descolocadas ante eso. Tardaron un tiempo en asimilar que Akari se negase a decirles eso, pero al final, como Akari dijo que no era nada malo, fueron olvidándolo, y cada una se montó su propia historia.

 

Pasaron las semanas y Akari y Hiroshi se lo pasaban muy bien cada vez que salían, fueran donde fueran; al cine, a comer, al zoo, a comprar, simplemente a dar un paseo sin ningún objetivo concreto… Cualquier cosa que hicieran juntos era divertida, y eso es lo que más les gustaba de su relación. Daba igual lo que hiciesen, mientras estuvieran justos era divertido. Ya todas sabían que Akari y Hiroshi salían juntos, también Akane, que tuvo que controlar su impulso de asesinar a Hiroshi allí mismo cuando Akari se lo presentó.

-Creo que a tu hermana no le caigo muy bien.

-¿Qué dices? Estoy segura que le encantaste.

- _Si parecía que me quería matar…_ Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Akane, ¿no?

Akari asintió.

-Que curioso. Los nombres de las dos empiezan por Aka.

-Si, nuestros padres decidieron que nuestros nombres empezaran igual. Por lo visto se suele hacer eso de poner un patrón en los nombres. Sakurako tiene dos hermanas, Hanako y Nadeshiko. En ese caso las tres terminan con Ko.

-Cierto, y en Watamote, la protagonista y su hermano se llaman Tomoko y Tomoki respectivamente.

-Supongo que es más fácil de recordar.

Hiroshi asintió.

-Supongo que si tuvieseis otra hermana también empezaría por Aka. ¿Cómo se podría llamar? ¿Tal vez Akako?

-La verdad es que me gusta ese nombre, pero no creo que vaya a tener más hermanas ahora.

-Entonces tal vez podrías llamar así a tu futura hija.

Akari se sonrojó ante eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices tan de repente?

-Nada, solo que como has dicho que te gusta este nombre he pensado que podrías llamar así a tu hija cuando tengas una. No creas que quiero decir que vayas a tener una ahora, eso sería raro, je je…

-E-Entiendo… – El sonrojo de Akari bajó un poco, pero no desapareció del todo.

-Bueno, es hora de irme, ya. ¿Nos vemos pasado mañana entonces?

-S-Sí. – Asintió Akari.

Se despidieron con un beso y luego Hiroshi se fue.

-Hasta pasado mañana.

-Sí.

 

Ya en casa, en su cama y con el pijama puesto, Akari no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Hiroshi.

- _Tal vez podrías llamar así a tu futura hija._

-Mi hija… ¿Pero qué dice? Si algún día tengo una hija sería con mi pareja, que es él. Y eso significa que… – Akari se puso roja como un tomate y se tapó completamente con la manta. – ¡Ah! ¡No! ¿¡Pero en qué estoy pensando?! Hiroshi-kun… Y yo… Una hija…

Akari se imaginó de pronto a ella y a Hiroshi muy felices en un futuro junto a una niña que parecía Akari de pequeña, también muy feliz.

- _No es que me moleste formar una familia, de hecho, las personas que se quieren lo hacen. No me importaría tener una hija en un futuro. Debe ser una satisfacción muy grande tener hijos y verlos crecer. Aunque para eso, Hiroshi-kun y yo tendríamos que… ¡Aaaaah! ¡Aún es demasiado pronto para mí para pensar en eso! ¿¡Por qué demonios tuvo que sacar el tema!?_

Akari se tranquilizó un poco.

- _Aunque… Me pregunto qué se sentirá… Dicen que se siente muy bien. Me pregunto… Si será verdad…_

Akari decidió comprobar si lo que tenía entendido era verdad.

-Hiroshi-kun…

**Dos días después**

Akari y Hiroshi estaban en la entrada del cine.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver? – Preguntó Akari.

-Creo que esta te gustará. – Respondió Hiroshi señalando una. – Es una película romántica.

-¿Romántica?

-Ya sé que es muy típico ira a ver películas románticas con tu pareja, pero tiene buena pinta. Además, te gusta el romance, ¿no?

-Sí. – Asintió.

-¿Entonces vemos esta?

-Está bien.

 

La mayor parte de la película transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Era una película muy bonita sobre el amor que sentían entre sí un chico y una chica de preparatoria. La forma en que se conocieron, como fue avanzando su amistad hasta que se declararon, su primer beso, su primera cita… Todo era muy bonito. El problema vino cuando los dos enamorados quisieron dar un paso más en su relación.

_-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo, Hiyori?_

_Hiyori asintió._

_-Sí, estoy preparada, Kensuke-kun._

_-Hiyori…_

_Kensuke besó a Hiyori y empezó a desabrochar la camiseta de la chica._

Akari y Hiroshi empezaron a sentirse algo incómodos, sobre todo Akari, y deseaban que la escena parara aquí. Sin embargo, la escena continuó.

_Kenseuke iba besando a Hiyori por el cuello bajando lentamente, mientras esta le quitó la camisa al chico._

_-Kensuke-kun… Ah…_

_-Hiyori…_

Los ángulos de la cámara estaban cuidadosamente pensados para que en ningún momento se viera nada, pero se entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Hiroshi miró de reojo a Akari, la cual se podía ver que estaba claramente incómoda viendo la escena. Hiroshi se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber escogido esa película.

- _Mierda…_

 

Al terminar la película, los dos salieron del cine sin mediar palabra. Era una situación realmente incómoda.

-Esto… Akari, lo siento…

-¿Eh?

-No tenía ni idea que en esta película salía eso…

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso.

-No, de verdad, lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que pasaba eso no te hubiese dicho de verla. O sea, no porque sea nada malo. Eso no es malo, solo que tal vez no era apropiado, pero no pienses que no quiero hacer eso contigo, claro que quiero… – Hiroshi se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. – ¡Pero no ahora! ¡Es decir… ¡Somos pareja, las parejas hacen esto, es normal… ¡Pero no te estoy diciendo de hacerlo ahora! ¡O sea, no soy un pervertido ni nada! ¡Solo digo que es normal que personas que se quieren hagan esto, por eso no sería raro que lo hiciéramos! ¡Pero ahora no! ¡Cuando tú quieras! ¡Es solo que… Mierda, lo estoy empeorando… A ver cómo lo digo… No quiero que pienses mal de mí… Yo solo…

-Tranquilo, te he entendido. No pienso mal de ti.

Hiroshi calló, extrañado de que Akari no empezara a gritarle que era un pervertido o algo similar.

-He entendido lo que quieres decir. De hecho… A mí también me gustaría… Aunque no ahora, claro. Aún es demasiado pronto para eso. No me siento preparada…

Hiroshi se acercó a ella.

-Eh, no hay ninguna prisa. Yo lo que quiero es que tú seas feliz. No te sientas forzada a hacer nada que no quieras solo para hacerme feliz a mí. Si nos sentimos forzados a hacer cosas que no queremos hacer la relación no funcionará. Así que no te preocupes, puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta.

-Hiroshi-kun…

Akari sonrió, y le dio un beso a Hiroshi.

-Creo que hay un arcade por aquí cerca. ¿Vamos? – Preguntó igual de alegre que siempre. Hiroshi asintió.

-Claro.

**Varias semanas más tarde**

Yui quitó su Gema del Alma de la Llave, cerrando la Red Mágica.

-Parece que hoy no hay novedades.

-Tampoco va a haber ningún robo ni nada parecido en toda la semana. – Dijo Kyoko.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nada de nada? – Preguntó Akari.

-Absolutamente nada. – Respondió con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar. – ¡Tenemos la semana libre!

-¡Yey! – Exclamó Sakurako. – Hacía tiempo que no teníamos una semana libre.

Himawari: Me pregunto si el Trío Mágico también tendrá la semana libre. Si fuera así sería la primera semana sin ningún delito en nuestra zona.

-Mañana he quedado con Hiroshi. Se lo puedo preguntar.

Kyoko: Por cierto, ¿cómo va con tu relación con Hiroshi?

-Muy bien. – Respondió Akari con una sonrisa. – Me lo paso realmente bien con él. No importa lo que hagamos o dónde vayamos, si lo hacemos los dos juntos es divertido.

- _Qué cursi…_

-Tengo una idea. ¿Qué os parece si vamos todos juntos a algún sitio otra vez? Las vacaciones de verano están a punto de terminar, deberíamos aprovechar estos días que quedan.

-Me parece bien. – Dijo Himawari. – ¿Qué opináis vosotras?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. – Siguió Yui.

Kyoko y Sakurako también se añadieron. Tres días más tarde quedaron el Holy Quintet y el Trío Mágico para divertirse todos juntos. Aunque Kyoko y Sakurako tenían cierto recelo hacia esos chicos, la verdad es que últimamente estaban empezando a caerles algo mejor, y ese día hasta pudieron mantener una conversación normal sin terminar criticándose entre ellos. Finalmente llegó la hora de despedirse (los detalles de lo que hicieron no son importantes, por lo que nos los saltamos).

-Ha sido muy divertido, chicos. – Dijo Yui. – Espero que podamos seguir quedando durante septiembre.

-Sí. Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. – Añadió Masaki.

Himawari: En fin, ya nos iremos viendo. Adiós, chicos.

-Hasta pronto.

-Akari, espera. – Dijo Hiroshi de golpe. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento tú y yo solos?

-Claro que no. – Dijo Kyoko. – Lo que le tengas que decir díselo delante de todos.

Yui inmediatamente la cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y se la llevó de allí arrastrándola.

-No te metas en las relaciones de los demás.

-Pero quiero oír lo que tiene que decirle… – Dijo Kyoko haciendo un puchero.

-Esto sí que no es asunto tuyo.

-Jooo… Que mala eres, Yui… – Se escuchaba ya a lo lejos.

-En fin, entonces nosotros nos vamos también. – Se despidió Mitsuru. – Hasta pronto, Akaza-san.

-Hasta pronto.

Una vez todos se fueron, Hiroshi se dirigió a su novia.

-Akari, mañana hacen un festival en las afueras. Lanzarán fuegos artificiales. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-Claro. Me encantaría. – Contestó Akari con una gran sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿vas a llevar…

-Sí, tranquilo, llevaré un yukata.

-¿En serio?

Akari asintió.

-Tú también lleva uno, ¿eh?

-No tengo ninguno, pero me crearé uno con magia. – Dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa.

Akari soltó unas risitas y le dio un beso a Hiroshi antes de despedirse.

-Hasta mañana, Hiroshi-kun.

-Hasta mañana.

**Al día siguiente**

Hiroshi estaba esperando a Akari en la entrada al festival, vestido con un yukata de color azul oscuro.

-¡Hiroshi-kun! – Hiroshi miró hacia dónde le llamaban y se quedó de piedra al ver a Akari con un yukata rojo carmesí con estampados de flores de cerezo. – Perdón por la espera. – Hiroshi no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando a Akari, con un sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por la chica. – ¿Pasa algo?

-A-Akari… Estás… Preciosa.

Esto hizo sonrojar también a la chica, que bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Gra-Gracias…

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Hiroshi decidió hablar.

-E-En fin… ¿Vamos?

-S-Sí.

Los dos empezaron a pasar por las paradas del festival. Jugaron a juegos de puntería, a atrapar peces, compraron manzanas caramelizadas, vieron espectáculos en directo… Akari se estaba divirtiendo mucho en aquel lugar, lo que hacía mostrar en la chica una preciosa sonrisa, que hacía feliz a Hiroshi también.

-Ah, Akari. Pronto van a empezar los fuegos artificiales. Ven, conozco un lugar donde los podremos ver perfectamente sin que nadie nos moleste.

-Sí.

Hiroshi guió a Akari por un pequeño camino por la montaña hasta un lugar donde había un desnivel de unos 8 o 9 metros de altura. Hiroshi tomó de la mano a Akari, y de un salto llegaron arriba donde había un pequeño espacio llano.

-Nadie será capaz de llegar aquí a no ser que sea capaz de saltar 10 metros. Nadie nos molestará. Podremos ver los fuegos artificiales sin problemas.

Akari volvió a sonreír.

-Mira, ya empiezan. – Dijo Hiroshi señalando al cielo.

Los fuegos artificiales se veían preciosos en aquel oscuro cielo de verano. El espectáculo de luces tenía captivada completamente a Akari, que los miraba con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera la primera vez que los viera. Tras varios minutos, el espectáculo audiovisual terminó, pero Akari siguió mirando al cielo.

-Ya ha terminado… Qué lástima…

Hiroshi entonces tuvo una idea.

-Ey, Akari.

Akari lo miró, y Hiroshi alargó la mano, de la cual empezaron a salir pequeñas partículas de luces amarillas, como si fueran luciérnagas, iluminando la zona, sorprendiendo a Akari.

-Aunque hayan terminado, con la magia podemos crear cosas como esta siempre que queramos. Por supuesto también fuegos artificiales.

Hiroshi sopló la palma de su mano, haciendo salir varias partículas de luz más, que se unieron a las demás en moverse por el entorno.

-Hiroshi-kun… Es precioso…

Hiroshi miró con una sonrisa a Akari, la cual después de varios segundos abstraída contemplando el festival de luces, se acabó percatando de ello. Los dos se quedaron mirando varios segundos sin decir nada. Lentamente, Akari fue acortando la distancia que los separaba, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso. Hiroshi recostó a Akari en el suelo, mientras seguía besándola y acariciándole su mejilla derecha con su mano izquierda, que pronto se dirigió a su pelo. Akari rodeó el cuello de Hiroshi con los brazos, como para no dejarlo ir, mientras que Hiroshi empezó con su mano derecha a quitarle lentamente el yukata, mientras iba dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla y empezó a bajar por el cuello.

-Hiroshi-kun…

-¿Sí? – Dijo deteniéndose.

-Es mi primera vez… Así que por favor… Sé amable.

-Tranquila, iré despacio. También es mi primera vez.

Los dos se volvieron a besar, y Hiroshi siguió quitándole el yukata con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda empezó a bajar y a acariciarle suavemente los pechos.

Sin embargo, los momentos que Akari y Hiroshi compartieron no fueron privados, pues lo que pasaba entre Akari y Hiroshi se reflejaba en los rojos ojos de cierta criatura de pelo blanco, que desde la distancia, observaba en silencio.

 

Seishun oorai seishun ooesu

Seishun ouka harikitte ikuzo

Seishun donmai seishun faito

Seishun saikou

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Seishun hajimeyou one, two, san hai!

Hitomazu hashiru zo one, two, san hai!

Minna ga egao de one, two, san hai!

Kore ga seishun da one, two, san hai!

Haru! Sakuramochi wo tabeyou

Natsu! Kakigoori de kimari

Aki! Yakiimo wo hoobari

Fuyu! Yuki de mata kakigoori

Mou iccho

Haru! Kyoushitsu wo machigaete

Natsu! Shukudai wo wasurete

Aki! Marason de biriketsu

Fuyu! Kotatsu ni chouki taizai

Ichinen sanbyaku rokujuugo nichi

Tokidoki sanbyaku rokujuuroku nichi

Iroiro aru kedo zenryoku zenkai

Zenshin zenrei tanoshimou yo Yooyoyoyoyo

"Enjoy! Enjoy! Jojojojojoy!"

Acchuuma seishun! (oorai)

Mabushii yo seishun! (ooesu)

Nemuke sayonara kokoro no hitomi wo pacchiri akeyou

Achuuma seishun! (donmai)

Mou supiido seishun! (faito)

Mabataki shiteccha oishii tokoro minogashichau yo chuui!

Seishun oorai seishun ooesu

Seishun ooga harikitte ikuzo

Seishun donmai seishun faito

Seishun saikou

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!


	5. Capítulo 5

Kyoko estaba pasando la noche en casa de Yui, mirando un capítulo de Dragon Ball Z que estaban retransmitiendo en ese momento, junto a Yui.

_Célula se elevó, quedando entre el Sol y Piccolo, Trunks y Krilin. El androide colocó sus manos a los lados de su cara, con los dedos extendidos hacia esta, dejando boquiabiertos a los tres que estaban en el suelo._

-¡Cerrad los ojos! ¿¡Que no veis que va a utilizar el Taiyoken!?

_-¡Taiyoken!_

_Célula lanzó un gran destello de luz, cegando a Piccolo, Trunks y Krilin, y aprovechó para huir de allí inmediatamente._

-Por Dios, hay que ser estúpidos. Sabían perfectamente que iba a usar el Taiyoken. ¿Por qué no se taparon los ojos?

-Cosas como esta nunca las he entendido.

-Los personajes de Dragon Ball serán muy poderosos, pero no se puede decir que sean muy inteligentes.

Poco después hicieron el intermedio del capítulo, y Yui y Kyoko decidieron apagar la televisión, pues no es que estuvieran siguiendo la serie, solo la habían encontrado haciendo zapping.

-Oye, Yui.

-Dime.

-Estaba pensando en Akari y Hiroshi.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Qué opinas de su relación?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que sean novios.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Desde que Akari se ha hecho novia de Hiroshi pasa menos tiempo con nosotros.

-Es normal. Es lógico que quiera pasar tiempo con su novio.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta.

-Espera, ¿tienes celos de Kagome-san porque Akari pasa más tiempo con él que con nosotras?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que es como si Akari nos excluyera. Me siento ignorada.

Yui no pudo evitar reír.

-Supongo que ahora nos sentimos como se sentía ella cuando la ignorábamos.

-Parece como si Akari se estuviera distanciando de nosotras…

-¿Qué dices?

-A este paso la acabaremos perdiendo.

-Deja de decir estupideces. Akari pasa menos tiempo con nosotras porque lo pasa con Kagome-san, de la misma forma que cuando tú tengas pareja también pasarás más tiempo con ella. Akari no nos está dejando de lado. Seguimos viéndola cada día, hablando con ella, saliendo con ella… Si hasta formamos parte del Holy Quintet. Es imposible que perdamos el contacto.

-Puede que decida irse con el Trío Mágico y que pase a llamarse el Cuarteto Mágico. Y nosotras volveríamos a ser el Holy Quartet, igual que antes…

-Kyoko… ¿Qué estupideces dices?

-Te recuerdo que ya hubo un grupo de chicas mágicas que se separaron.

-Kyoko… Eran 76 miembros. Era imposible la buena comunicación entre todas. Es normal que terminaran haciendo dos grupos. Nosotras somos 5, y con el Trío Mágico 8. Sería más probable que nos juntáramos los dos a que alguno se separara. Te recuerdo que eso también ha pasado.

-¡Es que sin Akari me aburro! Puede que no se note cuando está aquí, pero desde luego se nota cuando no está…

-Kyoko… – Yui sonrió. – Akari no nos abandonará. Ella no es ese tipo de persona. Para ella los amigos y la familia son lo más importante.

-¿Segura?

-Ella misma me lo dijo. Hasta me dijo que no sabría que hacer sin sus amigas.

-¿De verdad?

Yui asintió. Kyoko sonrió y se tiró en el futón que había en el suelo.

-¡Yey! ¡Akari no sabría que hacer sin nosotras! ¡Nos necesita!

-A ti lo único que te preocupa es dejar de ser el centro de atención, ¿verdad?

Kyoko sacó la lengua y guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa.

-Hay que ver… Buenas noches, Kyoko.

-Buenas noches, Yui.

Yui cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir, pero de pronto Kyoko recordó la frase que le dijo Yui unos segundos atrás. _Akari pasa menos tiempo con nosotras porque lo pasa con Kagome-san, de la misma forma que cuando tú tengas pareja también pasarás más tiempo con ella._ Kyoko empezó a pensar en ella teniendo pareja. Su pareja tenía que ser alguien que le gustara. La primera que se le vino a la mente fue Chinatsu, pero tras imaginarse un rato saliendo con ella, no sintió casi ninguna emoción. Empezó a pensar en el porqué de eso. ¿A lo mejor Chinatsu no le gustaba? Estaba obsesionada con ella, cierto, pero eso era por su aspecto parecido con Mirakurun. Sin embargo, no le gustaba nada más de ella. Ni su personalidad, ni sus dibujos, ni su forma de hablar… Lo único que le gustaba de Chinatsu era su aspecto. Kyoko llegó a la conclusión de que solo por esto no podía decir que le gustara Chinatsu, por lo que descartó que ella pudiera llegar a ser su pareja.

- _¿Quién podría ser mi pareja entonces?_ – Kyoko empezó a pensar en el resto de sus amigas. – _¿Yui? No, ella es mi mejor amiga. ¿Oppai-chan? No. Ella no me gusta. ¿Saku-chan? La verdad es que me cae muy bien, y es muy divertida. Me gusta mucho… Aunque solo como amiga. ¿Chitose? Imposible. ¿Ayano?_ – Kyoko se quedó pensando un rato. – _¿Tal vez… Ayano?_ – Kyoko empezó a pensar sobre ella. – _La verdad es que últimamente nos hemos ido acercando cada vez más. Y me gusta mucho su forma de ser tan tsundere. Se hace la dura conmigo, pero en realidad no puede vivir sin mí. Siempre está buscando excusas para estar cerca de mí. Qué mona, je je._ – Kyoko de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. – _Un momento. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué quiere estar conmigo? ¿Puede ser que… Yo le guste?_ – Kyoko sintió algo en el pecho. – _¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento esto? Puede ser que… A mí también me guste? Si las dos nos gustamos… Entonces… ¿Ella sería mi pareja?_

Kyoko se sonrojó un poco ante esa posibilidad, a la que estuvo dando vueltas un rato.

-Yui…

-¿M?

-¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Yui tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No. ¿Por?

-Nada, olvídalo…

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 5: Kyoko y Ayano

Ayano y Chitose estaban en una tienda de ropa, buscando un vestido para Ayano.

- _¿Qué podría ponerme que estuviera bien para tener una cita con Toshino Kyoko?_

**Flashback**

Chitose estaba pasando la noche en casa de Ayano, mientras esta le enseñaba con el móvil unas fotos que tomó en un viaje que hizo con su familia al ir a visitar a un familiar suyo que vivía en un pueblo.

-Es muy bonito, Ayano-chan. – Decía Chitose mientras veía las imágenes.

-Sí, y el aire era muy puro, y no había ningún coche. La verdad es que es un sitio muy tranquilo. ¿La próxima vez que vaya te gustaría ir conmigo?

-Claro.

-Muy bien, le pediré a mi madre si puedes acompañarnos.

Las dos chicas sonrieron. Ayano siguió pasando fotos, hasta que llegó a una donde salían ella y Kyoko juntas sonriendo, sorprendiendo en extremo a Chitose. Ayano rápidamente apartó el móvil.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Esto…

-Esto no era del viaje, ¿verdad, Ayano-chan? – Preguntó Chitose pícara.

-¡Claro que no! Esto era… Era…

-¿De una cita que tuviste con Toshino-san?

-¡No fue una cita! ¡Solo salimos juntas a comprar y a tomar algo!

Chitose soltó unas risitas.

-De-De todas formas, ¡no es como si me lo pasara bien por estar con ella ni nada! Solo me divertí por lo que hacíamos. Me lo habría pasado igual de bien si hubiera ido contigo.

-¿Entonces por qué le invitaste a ella?

-¿Eh? ¡Esto… ¡Yo… – Ayano se quedó completamente roja y sin saber qué decir.

-¿Por qué no admites que la invitaste a ella porque te gusta?

-¡Tonta! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Ayano-chan, te gusta Toshino-san, acéptalo.

Ayano dudó unos segundos.

-¿¡Y-Y qué si es así!?

-Pienso que deberías decirle lo que sientes.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿¡Por qué debería hacerlo!?

-Pues porque este es el último año de secundaria. Puede que cuando vayáis a preparatoria os tengáis que separar.

Ayano se quedó impactada al oír eso. La expresión de Chitose había cambiado. Ahora ya no mostraba una sonrisa.

-Ya estáis en tercero, este es el último año. Después de esto puede que tengáis que ir a escuelas diferentes, y es obvio que no mantendréis el mismo contacto si sois amigas que si sois novias. – Ayano se sonrojó al oír esto. – Por eso deberías declararte antes de que termine el curso.

Ayano estuvo pensando durante un rato.

-Puede que tengas razón. – Chitose asintió. – Pero… Me da miedo…

-¿El qué te da miedo?

-Que me rechace. Si le digo que me gusta y resulta que yo a ella no, ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de volver a mirarla a la cara? ¿Como voy a ser capaz siquiera de estar con ella en la misma clase? No podría…

Chitose pensó en qué decir durante unos segundos.

-Ayano-chan, ¿ya te está bien que Toshino-san sea solo tu amiga, o quieres que sea tu novia?

Ayano se extrañó ante esa pregunta.

-¿A que viene esta pregunta? ¿No lo he dejado claro ya? Quiero que sea mi no… Mi… Novia…

-Pues si no te le declaras eso no pasará. – Ayano abrió los ojos. – Si no te le declaras ella seguirá siendo solo tu amiga. Pasarán los años y seguirá siendo solo eso. Y dentro de unos años, puede que otra chica se fije en Toshino-san y se le declare, y si a ella también le gusta, ella será su pareja, no tú, Ayano-chan. Esa chica se quedará con Toshino-san porque se le declaró, algo que tú podrías haber hecho muchos años atrás pero que decidiste no hacer. – Ayano no podía parar de escuchar boquiabierta lo que decía su amiga. – Si esperas demasiado alguien se te adelantará, y lo lamentarás durante el resto de tu vida, Ayano-chan. Tienes que declarártele antes de finalizar el curso.

Ayano bajó un poco la mirada, pensando en todo lo que le acababa de decir Chitose.

-Sí… Tienes razón… – Ayano se llenó de determinación. – Está bien. Voy a hacerlo. Voy a declararme a Toshino Kyoko este año.

Chitose sonrió.

-Muy bien, así me gusta, Ayano-chan.

-Voy a tener varias citas con ella, y voy a asegurarme que se lo pase increíblemente bien estando conmigo. Que quiera que le pida salir solo para poder estar conmigo. Entonces me le declararé.

-Muy bien, Ayano-chan.

-Puedo contar contigo, ¿verdad, Chitose?

-Por supuesto. Ya sabes que yo te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites, Ayano-chan.

Ayano le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Chitose.

**Fin del flashback**

Ayano pasó por delante de una sección, mirando varios vestidos, hasta que vio uno que le gustó, el cual cogió para mostrárselo a Chitose.

-Chitose, ¿qué te parece este?

-Me parece genial. Es muy bonito, Ayano-chan.

-¿No crees que es demasiado llamativo?

Chitose negó con la cabeza.

-Seguro que a Toshino-san le encantará. Si no está ya enamorada de ti, esto hará que lo esté, seguro.

Ayano se sonrojó un poco.

-¿P-Pero qué dices?

Chitose soltó unas risitas.

-¿Entonces te lo quedas?

-Sí. Voy a probármelo.

Después de probárselo y ver que le iba perfecto, se fueron a la cola para comprarlo, pero cuando llegaron allí, vieron que la gente estaba asustada, aunque las chicas no entendían por qué. Miraron hacia un lado y entonces lo entendieron. Había un hombre que apuntaba con una pistola a la gente. No la tenía con el brazo extendido, sino pegada a su cuerpo, un poco por encima de su cintura, tal vez para llamar menos la atención. A su lado había otro que apuntaba a la dependienta de la misma forma.

-Que nadie se mueva. – Habló el primero. – Si no hacéis nada no os haremos daño, pero como vea a alguien que intenta algo o avisar a alguien, ya se puede dar por muerto. No queremos disparar, pero no dudaremos en hacerlo si nos obligáis a ello.

-Tú pon todo el dinero en la bolsa. – Dijo el otro lanzándole una bolsa a la dependienta, que enseguida abrió la caja registradora i empezó a hacerlo.

El otro hombre se acercó a una de las chicas que había en la cola, a la que tomó del brazo y se llevó con él, asustándola.

-¡Po-Por favor no me mate! – Suplicó la chica mientras empezaban a brotan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Calla. – Dijo el otro rodeándole el cuello con el brazo izquierdo y apuntándole en la cabeza con el derecho. – Si no intentas nada no te haré daño. Es solo para tener un rehén cuando llegue el Holy Quintet. Cuando hayamos huido y estemos seguros que las chicas mágicas no nos persiguen te soltaremos.

Durante varios segundos, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los billetes que la dependienta iba poniendo en la bolsa. El hombre que retenía a la chica iba mirando a varios lados, esperando a que llegara el Holy Quintet. Finalmente a un lado aparecieron Kyoko y Yui.

-¿Os creéis que si no armáis un follón no os vamos a pillar? – Dijo Kyoko, a lo que los hombres se giraron hacia ella. – Aunque no montéis un alboroto os vamos a pillar igual.

-Esa voz… – Ayano y Chitose miraron hacia dónde venía, y se quedaron de piedra. – ¿¡Toshino Kyoko!?

Las dos chicas mágicas se sorprendieron igual.

-¿¡Ayano!?

El ladrón soltó a la chica que retenía, empujándola al suelo, y aprovechó ese momento y rápidamente agarró a Ayano del mismo modo.

-¡Aaah!

-¡Ayano-chan!

-¡Ayano!

-Veo que conocéis esta chica, ¿verdad? Si no queréis que le pase nada dejadnos marchar.

- _Mierda, ya es la segunda vez que nos pasa esto._ – Maldecía Yui.

-Eres un cobarde. – Le dijo Kyoko.

-Si no hago esto ya nos hubierais detenido. Es evidente que tenemos que hacer algo para que eso no pase. – Ninguna dijo nada durante unos segundos. – Déjanos marchar y no le pasará nada a esta chica. Sin embargo, si intentas algo, no volverá a ver la luz del sol. Por su bien más te vale que no intentes nada. Nos hemos informado con los demás robos, conozco todos vuestros trucos. Tú puedes electrocutar gente, la del pelo azul tiene espadas y se mueve muy rápido, la plana ata la gente con cuerdas, la del pelo rosa ataca con flechas, y tu amiga puede teletransportarse.

-Pues no os habéis informado muy bien. Yui no puede teletransportarse, puede parar el tiempo.

Yui le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No se lo digas, idiota!

Ayano y Chitose hubieran hecho un facepalm de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Interesante. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Puede parar el tiempo y ella seguir moviéndose, pero si toca a alguien más, este también se podrá mover. Por eso no nos ha atacado aún, porque para liberar a esta chica tendría que tocarla, y como yo la estoy cogiendo, el tiempo también pasaría para mí y le dispararía.

Yui y Kyoko apretaron los dientes de rabia, y la primera le dirigió una mirada de enojo a la segunda.

-Gracias. – Le dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Rendíos y apartaos o decidle adiós a esta chica.

Yui se sentía impotente. Esta vez no estaba Akari para aprovechar su falta de presencia para quitarle las balas al ladrón. Esta vez estaban solo ellas dos. Yui empezó a sudar ante la frustración de no poder hacer nada.

-Está bien. Nos rendimos.

Todos los clientes se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo Kyoko, y Yui la miró completamente sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices?

Kyoko empezó a levantar lentamente las manos.

-No podemos hacer nada Yui. La vida de la gente pasa por delante, dejemos que se vayan.

Al llegar a la altura de su cabeza, Kyoko empezó a girar lentamente las manos dirigiendo sus dedos hacia su frente, y miró de reojo a Yui. Esta primero se extrañó, pero rápidamente comprendió y cerró los ojos inmediatamente.

-¡Taiyoken!

Kyoko emitió un gran destello de luz, que cegó a todos los allí presentes. Yui entonces abrió los ojos y se lanzó hacia el ladrón que apuntaba a Ayano, y en menos de medio segundo le arrebató la pistola y lo estampó contra la pared de un golpe. Kyoko hizo lo mismo con el otro, y acto seguido, las dos crearon unas cuerdas con las que los ataron de pies y manos. Rápidamente las dos chicas se dirigieron a Ayano.

-¡Ayano! ¿¡Estás bien!?

-¿To… Shino… Kyoko?

Ayano se estaba tapando los ojos con las manos, al igual que el resto de personas de allí, pues el Taiyoken de Kyoko les hizo realmente daño. Yui y Kyoko entonces hicieron brillar su Gema del Alma delante de todos para curarles los ojos. Ayano entonces los abrió y se encontró con Kyoko frente a ella.

-Sí, soy yo, Ayano.

-¿Formas parte del Holy Quintet?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Kyoko no dijo nada. Ya había visto como Yui le tuvo que contar eso a Chinatsu, y no quería tener que hacer lo mismo con Ayano.

-Ayano, vamos a borrarte la memoria. – Dijo Yui.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? – Exclamó esta.

-Lo siento, Ayano, pero es por tu bien.

-¿Y si Ayano también tiene potencial mágico? – Preguntó Kyoko. Yui no supo qué decir. – Ayano, si recuerdas esto, llámame enseguida, ¿vale?

-¿Eh?

Las dos chicas hicieron brillar su Gema del Alma delante de todos, haciéndoles olvidar sus caras y su voz, y rápidamente se fueron de allí.

Yui y Kyoko estuvieron esperando durante 10 minutos a unas calles de donde habían actuado, para ver si Ayano les llamaba, pero nada.

-Ayano no llama. Se ve que no tiene potencial mágico. No debemos preocuparnos por ella. – Dijo Kyoko.

-Qué suerte. No me imaginaba tener otra chica que supiera nuestra identidad a parte de Chinatsu. Es un alivio.

-Sí…

-En fin, vayámonos pues.

-Sí…

Yui se veía muy tranquila, pero Kyoko estaba algo desanimada, como si le hubiera sentado mal haberle tenido que borrar la memoria a Ayano.

**Al día siguiente**

La madre de Kyoko abrió la puerta de casa, a la que habían llamado, encontrándose con Ayano.

-Vaya, buenos días, Ayano-chan. Has venido a ver a Kyoko, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Adelante, pasa. – Dijo la madre de Kyoko, haciéndose a un lado para que Ayano entrara, y cerró la puerta tras ella. – Está en su habitación.

-Gracias.

Ayano subió a la habitación de Kyoko y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡TOSHINO KYOKO!

¡Waaaaaah! ¿¡A-A-Ayano!? – Gritó Kyoko asustada. – ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Podrías haberme llamado.

-Quería hablar en persona.

Kyoko cerró el manga que estaba leyendo antes de que llegara Ayano y se levantó de la cama.

-Bien, pues. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Verás, ayer fui a comprar con Chitose, y entraron dos hombres con pistolas a robar a la tienda y tomaron de rehén primero a otra chica y luego a mí.

Kyoko fingió sorpresa.

-¡Dios, ¿y estás bien?!

-Sí, tranquila. Llegaron dos chicas del Holy Quintet que me liberaron y los detuvieron.

-Qué bien… _¿Por qué me está contando esto? ¿¡Acaso… Lo recuerda!?_ Me alegro de que todo quedara en un susto, pero… ¿Has venido hasta aquí expresamente para contarme esto? Mañana hay clase, podrías habérnoslo contado a todas juntas. Si se lo tienes que ir contándolo en persona una por una estarás el día entero en eso.

-Obvio que no he venido solo para eso. Hay algo más.

Kyoko se puso algo nerviosa. Cada vez pensaba con mayor fuerza que Ayano realmente lo sabía. Pero si era así, ¿por qué no la llamó cuando se lo pidió?

-Tuve suerte que esas dos chicas mágicas me salvasen, pero en ese momento pensé que iba a morir. Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más y que no tendría oportunidad de decirte lo que te quiero decir.

Kyoko escuchaba con nerviosismo lo que decía Ayano. ¿Qué quería decir?

-Se me acaba el tiempo, Toshino Kyoko. El año que viene puede que nos separemos y vayamos a preparatorias distintas, y en este mundo donde cualquier día puedes ser atacado por alguien, no quiero esperar. – Ayano respiró hondo. – Toshino Kyoko… Tú… Me… M-Me… G-Gu-Gustas…

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto. Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada durante los segundos siguientes, quedando la habitación en completo silencio.

-Ayano… – Llegó a decir Kyoko. – ¿Es… ¿Es en serio?

-Cl-Claro que es en serio, nunca bromearía con algo así.

Ayano estaba ruborizada de vergüenza, pero sobre todo estaba muerta de miedo. Por fin lo había dicho. Se le había declarado a Kyoko. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de esta.

-No… No sé qué decir.

-P-Pu-Pues dime que yo también te gusto. O… Que no te gusto…

Kyoko pudo notar en el tono de voz de Ayano el miedo de esta, y vio que estaba temblando.

-La verdad es que el otro día yo también estaba pensando en eso. Estaba pensando en Akari y Hiroshi, y a raíz de esto me puse a pensar quién podría ser mi pareja. Y… Pensé en ti.

A Ayano se le aceleró el corazón al oír esto.

-Pensé que quizás yo te gustaba… Y hoy me lo has confirmado. Y tú fuiste la única de mis amigas en las que pensé con posibilidad de ser mi pareja. Eso hizo que empezara a pensar en si me gustas.

-Y… ¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?

-Aún no… Pero cuando Hiroshi se le declaró a Akari, le dijimos que probara a salir con él para ver si le gustaba, y ahora son novios. Así que podemos hacer lo mismo tú y yo, y muy probablemente termine enamorada de ti. – Ayano se sonrojó aún más al escuchar esto. – Eso significa que debemos hacer lo que hacen las parejas. – Dijo Kyoko con una mirada pícara y acercándose a Ayano.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Las parejas se besan, ¿no?

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Q-Qu-Qui-Quieres que nos besemos!?

-Las parejas hacen eso, ¿no? Si vamos a ser pareja no tiene nada de raro.

-Pe-Pero… T-Toshino Kyoko. Tú… Aún no sabes si te gusto… ¿Por qué ibas a besarme si no te gusto?

-La mejor manera de saber si quiero que seas mi pareja es que actuáramos como si lo fuera, y eso incluye que nos besemos. – Kyoko apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Ayano. – Además, seguro que tú sí que quieres, ¿verdad, Ayano?

-Toshino Kyoko… – Ayano miró a los ojos de Kyoko, que se encontraba solo a un palmo de ella. – Yo… Solo quiero si tú quieres.

Kyoko sonrió.

-Entonces sí que quiero.

Escuchar eso hizo que Ayano tomara una bocanada de aire involuntariamente. Kyoko le agarró el mentón con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

-Ayano…

-Toshino Kyoko…

Kyoko redujo la distancia que las separaba hasta que sus labios se tocaran, lo cual hizo que Ayano tensara todos sus músculos y abriera enormemente sus ojos, pero solo un segundo después los cerró y relajó todo su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el beso de Kyoko. Ayano rodeó a Kyoko con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí para notar el contacto con su cuerpo. Ayano pasó sus manos por la espalda de Kyoko, acariciándola, mientras sus labios seguían moviéndose en ese dulce beso, que duró hasta que se les acabó el aire, cuando Kyoko se separó de Ayano.

-¿Qué te ha parecido, Ayano?

Ayano, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, rápidamente la agarró por las mejillas y la atrajo hacia sí para otro beso, sorprendiendo a Kyoko, pero que enseguida cerró también los ojos y empezó a acariciar las mejillas, la nuca y el pelo de Ayano, mientras el beso se iba volviendo cada vez más apasionado.

-Toshino Kyoko…

-Llámame solo Kyoko.

-… Kyoko…

**Unas semanas más tarde**

Kyoko y Ayano estaban sentadas en la cama de la primera, besándose dulcemente. Llevaban ya varios minutos seguidos besándose, separándose solo para coger aire. En uno de esos momentos, las dos decidieron parar. Después de tanto rato, necesitaban descansar un rato.  Las dos chicas respiraban agitadamente, nerviosas por el largo rato que llevaban besándose.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que besar cansara tanto. – Dijo Kyoko.

-Llevamos mucho rato, tal vez deberíamos descansar un rato.

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta que te bese? – Preguntó en broma.

-¿Qué dices? Podría pasar el día entero besándote.

-¿Y entonces cuándo comerías?

Ayano soltó unas risitas.

-Tonta… – Ayano volvió a besar a Kyoko, pero el beso duró solo unos segundos, pues aún estaba cansada, así que al terminar se apoyó en su novia, soltando un suspiro. – Cuánto te amo…

-Realmente me amas mucho, ¿no, Ayano? No haces más que decírmelo todo el rato.

-Claro que te amo, y es normal que te lo diga. Tú deberías decírmelo más. – Replicó algo molesta.

-Ja ja, perdón, perdón. Ayano, te amo.

Kyoko volvió a besar a Ayano unos segundos más, calmando al instante a la pelimorada. Al separarse, Kyoko le propuso algo.

-Oye, ya que nos amamos tanto, ¿por qué no nos casamos?

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó Ayano completamente ruborizada. – ¿¡S-Se-Se puede saber qué dices!?

-¿Qué hay de malo? Es normal que nos personas que se quieren se casen, ¿no?

-No, si no es que haya nada malo… Es solo que…

-Obviamente no hace falta que sea ahora. Aún no tenemos edad para casarnos. Pero me gustaría que cuando pudiéramos nos casáramos. Quiero certificar nuestra unión ante Dios, para que nadie pueda dudar de ello jamás.

-Kyoko…

Ayano volvió a besar dulcemente a su novia unos segundos más, y luego se abrazó a ella. Kyoko la abrazó de la misma manera.

-Ya me imagino la ceremonia…

_-Toshino Kyoko, ¿aceptas a Sugiura Ayano como tu legítima esposa? ¿Prometes amarla y respetarla, y serle fiel de hoy en adelante, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?_

Kyoko de pronto su puso tensa, cosa que Ayano notó.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-¿Qué ocurre, Kyoko?

-Es verdad… No había pensado en eso…

-¿En qué?

-La misma frase del sacerdote lo dice: Hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¿Qué pasará cuándo una de las dos muera?

Ayano comprendió.

-Ayano, no puedo vivir sin ti. Si mueres antes que yo, no sé qué haría…

-Kyoko…

-Y si yo muero antes que tú, ¿qué harás tú?

-Kyoko…

-Es verdad, no había pensado en esto. Una de las dos morirá antes que la otra, y entonces la otra se quedará sola… ¿¡Qué haremos entonces!?

-Kyoko.

-Las dos estamos enamoradas, si una muere antes que la otra, sería lo peor que nos podría pasar.

-KYOKO.

-Y más teniendo en cuenta que habríamos vivido tantos años juntas. Nos causaría un dolor y un sufrimiento enormes.

-¡KYOKO!

-¡Aaaagh! ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? ¡Una de las dos verá a su amada morir! ¿¡Qué haremos entonces!?

-¡TOSHINO KYOKO!

-¡Aaah! ¿Qu-Qué-Qué pasa?

Ayano le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué piensas en eso?

-¿E-Eh?

-Ahora estamos aquí las dos. ¿Por qué tienes que pensar en nuestra muerte?

-Eh… Bueno…

-Aún falta mucho tiempo para eso. ¿Por qué tienes que pensar en eso ahora?

-Bueno… Es que…

-¿Que no te das cuenta de que todo el tiempo que pierdas pensando en eso es tiempo que pierdes de disfrutar de ahora que estamos las dos juntas?

Kyoko abrió los ojos.

-¡Es verdad!

-Kyoko… Ahora las dos estamos aquí… Y estamos juntas… Disfrutemos de eso. No pierdas el tiempo pensando en un futuro lejano. Cuando pase ya pensaremos en ello. Pero ahora disfrutemos del presente. Aprovecha que estamos las dos juntas ahora que podemos.

Kyoko sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Ayano. – Dijo acariciándole la mejilla, causándole a Ayano un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa, que la hacía estar aún más bonita.

-Ayano… Eres preciosa.

Eso la hizo sonrojar aún más.

-Gr-Gracias… T-Tú también…

-Ayano…

Las dos chicas se volvieron a besar durante un rato más, hasta que se separaron.

-Tienes razón. A partir de ahora no pensaré en el futuro, me centraré en disfrutar el momento actual.

-Bien hecho.

-Perdona que antes haya pensado en eso. Es que te quiero tanto… El simple hecho de pensar que tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti… Pensar que no volvería a verte… Ayano, tú le das sentido a mi vida. Una vida sin ti… No sé qué haría…

-Venga, no exageres. Has estado 13 años viviendo sin mí.

-Eso no era vida, Ayano. Mi vida estaba vacía hasta que apareciste tú.

Ayano se sonrojó más.

-Venga, para de decir estas cosas, me da vergüenza…

Kyoko tomó a Ayano del brazo y la acercó para besarse de nuevo.

-Ayano… Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero, Kyoko…

-Ayano… Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Nunca me iré de tu lado.

-Me alegro. No sé qué haría si te enamoraras de otra.

-Eso no pasará jamás.

-Eso me hace muy feliz.

-Lo mismo va para ti.

-Tranquila, siempre estaré contigo.

-Eso espero. Si me entero que me engañas con otra te mataré.

-Pasarás de ser tsundere a ser yandere, ja ja.

-¡Y-Yo no soy tsundere!

-Por supuesto que sí. – Kyoko se acercó a su novia y le susurró: – Pero me gusta que seas así.

-Ky-Kyoko…

Las dos chicas volvieron a besarse una vez más. Así pasaron bastante rato más, pues Kyoko había decidido aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estuviera con Ayano, e iba a besarla hasta que le dolieran los labios.

**Unos días después**

Kyoko y Ayano se encontraban en la estación de tren, esperando a que el siguiente llegara, pues Kyoko había llegado tarde y habían perdido el primero.

-Jooo, Kyoko. Otra vez te desvelaste leyendo mangas, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, pero es que el nuevo capítulo de Mirakurun era muy interesante. ¡Tenía que leerlo o no podría dormir!

-Más bien no pudiste dormir porque estuviste leyéndolo… – Ayano suspiró. – Sea como sea hemos perdido el tren. Eres un caso.

Kyoko se acercó a su novia por detrás y la abrazó.

-Ayano… ¿estás enfadada?

-N-No realmente… Solo un poco molesta.

-Por favor, no te enfades. – Dijo Kyoko amablemente. – Yo quiero que seas feliz.

-¡E-Entonces intenta llegar puntual a las citas! – Dijo haciéndose la tsundere.

-Je je, sigues actuando como una tsundere. Me encanta esta parte de ti.

Kyoko empezó a darle besos en la mejilla.

-¡Kyo-Kyoko! ¿¡Qué haces!? – Ayano bajó la voz. – Aquí no… Nos pueden ver…

-¿Y qué?

Kyoko fue besando cada vez más cerca de sus labios.

-Kyoko… No… Por favor…

Kyoko entonces vio el tren a lo lejos y se acercó a la vía.

-¡Mira, Ayano! ¡El próximo tren ya viene! ¿Ves? No hemos esperado tanto.

- _Atención: El próximo tren no tiene parada en esta estación. Les rogamos no se acerquen a la vía._

-¡Kyoko! ¡No! ¡Este no es! ¡Y no te acerques tanto! – Gritó Ayano tomándola del brazo. – ¿¡No has oído la megafonía!?

-Sí, sí, tranquila. No soy tan imprudente.

Ayano suspiró.

-Contigo cualquier precaución es poca…

Cuando el tren estuvo a punto de entrar en la estación, Kyoko le habló a Ayano.

-Mira, para que veas que soy sensata, creo que sería incluso mejor quedarse detrás de la línea amarilla.

Kyoko dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y Ayano iba a hacer lo mismo, pero fue empujada por alguien. En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se moviera a cámara lenta. Kyoko tenía los ojos como platos mientras veía como Ayano caía hacia la vía. Rápidamente corrió todo lo que pudo hacia el borde del andén y cogió a Ayano de la mano antes de que cayera y tiró fuertemente de ella, pero el tren pasó a toda velocidad llevándose a Ayano por delante. Se escucharon algunos gritos de gente que estaba allí, pero Kyoko no los oyó. El estado de shock en el que se encontraba hizo que tardara unos segundos en darse cuenta que aún sostenía la mano de Ayano, arrancada del resto de su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, por instinto gritó de pánico y la soltó, y cayó hacia atrás sin poder mantener el equilibrio. Estando en el suelo escuchó a alguien reír, helándole la sangre al instante. No porque estuviera riendo, sino por la voz. Kyoko reconocía perfectamente esa voz. Lentamente giró la cabeza, mientras rezaba con todo su ser estar equivocada, que esa voz no fuera de quién creía, pero no fue así. Su horror se confirmó cuando vio a Yui reírse como una loca. Kyoko volvió a quedarse en estado de shock, si es que había salido del anterior, viendo y escuchando como Yui se reía como una psicópata. Solo oír su risa era motivo suficiente para que se le helara la sangre a cualquiera.

-Yui… No… No me digas que… No me digas… Que tú…

Yui la miró con una cara de yandere total y una sonrisa perturbadora.

-SÍ. YO HE EMPUJADO A AYANO.

Kyoko se quedó petrificada

-Tú… Tú… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Kyoko se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y la mandíbula, y haciendo que cayera al suelo. – ¡HIJA DE PUTA! – Kyoko empezó a golpearle en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, llenando su puño y el rostro de Yui de sangre, y también el suyo propio, por las salpicadas al golpear a Yui. – ¡Hija de puta! ¡Hija de puta! ¡Hija de puta! ¿¡Por qué coño lo has hecho, malparida!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Lejos de llorar o quejarse, Yui no hacía más que reír, como si le divirtiera que Kyoko la golpeara.

-¿¡De qué coño te ríes, malnacida!?

Yui la miró con esa perturbadora sonrisa.

-De tu desesperación.

Eso sorprendió a Kyoko. No se esperaba para nada esta respuesta.

-Ayano era el amor de tu vida. Y ahora está muerta. ¡No volverás a verla jamás!

Kyoko retrocedió un par de pasos mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Yui…? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¿Necesito algún motivo? El sufrimiento y dolor que sientes ahora es motivo más que suficiente. Un dolor que sentirás por el resto de tu vida. Jamás podrá curarse. Da igual lo que me hagas. Da igual que me pegues. Da igual que me mates. Da igual que me metan en la cárcel. Eso no hará que ella vuelva. ¡Está muerta!

Grandes ríos de lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Kyoko, que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Basta… Para ya… ¡Para!

-¡No volverás a verla jamás! ¡Jamás podrás volver a estar con ella!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Yui aumentó su perturbadora sonrisa.

-Eso… Súmete en la desesperación… ¡Y conviértete en bruja!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Kyoko hizo que esta se despertara, y su Gema del Alma se rompió, provocando una explosión que destruyó totalmente su casa y liberando una enorme cantidad de energía. Akari, Yui, Sakurako y Himawari notaron de inmediato esa energía, aterrándolas, y las cuatro inmediatamente se convirtieron en chicas mágicas y se dirigieron hacia dónde procedía esa energía.

Yui: _¿¡Qu-Qué demonios!?_

Akari: _¿¡Qué es esto!?_

Sakurako: _Esa dirección… Es…_

Todas las chicas se aterraron.

Himawari: _¡Es la casa de Toshino-senpai!_

A medida que se acercaban, Sakurako y Himawari iban asustándose más, pero Yui y Akari iban aterrándose.

Yui: _No puede ser…_

Akari: _Yui-chan… ¿Qué es eso?_

- _No… Es imposible…_

Akari se aterró todavía más.

- _No… No me digas que es…_

- _Esa energía…_

- _Esa energía…_

- _No hay ninguna duda…_

- _Esa energía es de…_

- _Se trata… Es…_

Las dos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es la energía de una bruja!

 

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	6. Capítulo 6

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Kyoko hizo que esta se despertara, y su Gema del Alma se rompió, provocando una explosión que destruyó totalmente su casa y liberando una enorme cantidad de energía. Akari, Yui, Sakurako y Himawari notaron de inmediato esa energía, aterrándolas, y las cuatro inmediatamente se convirtieron en chicas mágicas y se dirigieron hacia dónde procedía esa energía.

Yui: _¿¡Qu-Qué demonios!?_

Akari: _¿¡Qué es esto!?_

Sakurako: _Esa dirección… Es…_

Todas las chicas se aterraron.

Himawari: _¡Es la casa de Toshino-senpai!_

A medida que se acercaban, Sakurako y Himawari iban asustándose más, pero Yui y Akari iban aterrándose.

Yui: _No puede ser…_

Akari: _Yui-chan… ¿Qué es eso?_

- _No… Es imposible…_

Akari se aterró todavía más.

- _No… No me digas que es…_

- _Esa energía…_

- _Esa energía…_

- _No hay ninguna duda…_

- _Esa energía es de…_

- _Se trata… Es…_

Las dos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es la energía de una bruja!

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 6: Esto no debería estar pasando

Yui llegó corriendo en cuestión de segundos, deteniéndose en el tejado de una casa cercana, quedando impactada por lo que vio. La casa de Kyoko estaba completamente destruida, y las casas de los alrededores gravemente dañadas, con los cristales rotos y las paredes agrietadas. Pocos segundos después llegaron Akari, Himawari y Sakurako, en ese orden, quedando igual que Yui.

Sakurako: Funami-senpai… No me digas que esta casa…

Yui solo asintió.

Akari: No puede ser…

Akari quería llorar, pero entonces el entorno empezó a distorsionarse a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a Sakurako y Himawari y aterrando a Yui y Akari.

Yui: Es imposible…

-¡S-Senpai! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

El entorno se convirtió en una especie de sala gigante completamente en blanco y negro. En suelo, las paredes y el techo, a más de 50 metros de altura, estaban pintadas con páginas gigantes de mangas y doujinshi, pero con un estilo tétrico. Aunque no se podían ver con claridad todas las páginas, se podía ver que los personajes que salían en ellas estaban sufriendo, tanto por su expresión, como por las onomatopeyas y los diálogos, escritos con un tipo de letra que si no fuera por el color negro, parecía estar escrita con sangre. Sin embargo, en algunas páginas más lejanas sí que se podía ver el sufrimiento perfectamente, con personas decapitadas, empaladas o cortadas por la mitad. Pero más que los dibujos de las páginas, los que impactaba más a las chicas era el simple hecho de estar allí.

Yui se giró y abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que vio. Las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo al encontrarse en medio de la enorme sala a un monstruo gigante de forma humanoide completamente negro. No tenía piernas, y estaba enganchada por la cintura en medio de la sala, por lo que no se podía mover de allí. Medía más de 30 metros de altura, y solo 5 de anchura, dando la sensación de ser más alto de lo que era. Su pelo, negro como el resto de su cuerpo, medía más de 10 metros, pero no caía por la gravedad, sino que estaba flotando en el aire, y tenía largos 6 tentáculos en vez de brazos.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron impactadas viendo eso y no se movieron hasta que esta alzó dos de sus tentáculos dispuesta a atacar.

Yui: ¡Cuidado!

Con ellos formó una gran bola de energía, que lanzó hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, que pudieron esquivar saltando, pero estando en el aire, con sus otros 4 tentáculos golpeó con cada uno a las chicas, chocando Akari con Himawari, y Sakurako y Yui cayendo al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, el monstruo atacó inmediatamente otra vez a las 4 chicas, intentando aplastarlas con sus tentáculos, pero Yui fue capaz de crear tres escudos de energía justo a tiempo, uno alrededor de ella, otro de Sakurako, y otro de Akari y Himawari. Akari, Sakurako y Himawari aprovecharon para curarse con sus Gemas del Alma mientras Yui mantenía activo el escudo, pero el monstruo no perdió tiempo y lanzó otra bola de energía a Yui, que destrozó el escudo, y justo después la iba a volver a golpear con sus tentáculos, pero Akari creó otro escudo alrededor de Yui, que lo impidió, y justo después creó otros dos, uno rodeando a Sakurako y otro a Himawari y ella misma. El monstruo seguía golpeando sin parar el escudo que envolvía a Yui, pero Akari resistía, y Yui aprovechó ese momento para curarse. Akari, Sakurako y Himawari se dirigieron hacia dónde estaba Yui, unificando los escudos en uno de solo.

-¡Yui-chan!

-¡Sí!

Yui tomó de las manos a Sakurako y a Akari, y esta de la dio a Himawari. Entonces Yui paró el tiempo, y escaparon de allí a toda velocidad, hasta que consiguieron volver al mundo “normal”. Las cuatro chicas respiraron con fuerza debido a la carrera que se acababan de pegar, intentando recuperar el aire. Himawari fue la primera en decir algo.

-Funami-senpai, ¿qué era eso?

Yui siguió respirando agitadamente, causando que Sakurako hablara.

-Senpai… No me digas que eso… Que eso era…

Yui finalmente habló.

-Sí… Era una bruja.

Las dos chicas se quedaron petrificadas. Si bien por lo que les habían contado, ya temían que aquel monstruo pudiera ser una bruja, deseaban que no fuera así. Lamentablemente, el peor de sus pensamientos se cumplió.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No dijiste que las brujas habían sido eliminadas de la existencia?

Yui asintió.

-Exacto.

-¿Entonces cómo es posible que esto fuera una bruja?

-No lo sé. Estoy igual de sorprendida que vosotras.

Ninguna dijo nada en unos segundos.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó finalmente Sakurako.

Yui bajó la mirada y Akari  dejó caer algunas lágrimas, pues las dos sabían la respuesta a esta pregunta.

-Hay que matarla.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo que oís.

-¿¡Qué dices, Funami-senpai!? ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de regresarla de vuelta a la normalidad!

-No la hay. Tú y Akari ya lo intentasteis en el otro mundo cuando Furutani-san se convirtió en una bruja. No lo conseguisteis, y después Kyubey me reveló que no había ninguna manera de hacerlo.

-¡Esto fue en el otro mundo! ¡En este tal vez sí que hay una forma de hacerlo!

-No la hay…

-¡Tiene que haberla!

-¡He dicho que no la hay!

-¡Pues yo no te pienso permitir que mates a Toshino-senpai! ¡No voy a permitir que mates a mi amiga!

-¿¡TE CREES QUE PARA MÍ ES DIVERTIDO!?

Sakurako y Himawari se asustaron por ese grito, y junto con la cara que ponía Yui, entre rabia, impotencia y tristeza, hizo que no dijeran nada más.

-¿Te crees que es divertido para mí… Matar a mi mejor amiga? A la que conozco desde pequeña… Con quién he vivido tantos momentos… ¿¡TE CREES QUE ES DIVERTIDO PARA MÍ TENER QUE MATARLA!?

En ese momento Yui perdió toda la calma y la serenidad que solían caracterizarla y se derrumbó emocionalmente, estallando en llanto. Himawari fue a abrazarla.

-Kyo… Ko…

Himawari y Sakurako tampoco pudieron reprimir su llanto, y Akari lloraba aún con más fuerza que antes.

 

Un rato después, ya todas se habían desahogado y estaban sentadas apoyadas en la pared de un edificio.

-Vamos a tener que trazar un plan. – Decía Yui. – Puede percibir cosas que le sean de importancia, lo que significa que puede prever nuestros movimientos, por eso ha conseguido golpearnos antes, pues sabía hacia dónde nos moveríamos.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible… Que solo Toshino-senpai se haya convertido en bruja? ¿Cómo es que a nadie más le ha pasado?

Al oír esa frase, Himawari se dio cuenta de algo.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabemos que Toshino-senpai es la única? ¿Cómo sabemos que no les ha pasado a más chicas mágicas?

Entonces un terrible presentimiento cruzó por las mentes de las chicas, que rápidamente se dirigieron al apartamento de Yui. Esta encendió el ordenador y colocó su Gema del Alma en la Llave, abriéndose la Red Mágica, sorprendiéndose todas al ver lo que vieron. Más de 1000 notificaciones desde la última reunión hacía 5 días. Aunque solo las leyeron por encima, pudieron ver que todas las iban de lo mismo.

_¡Mis compañeras se están convirtiendo en monstruos!_

_¿¡Qué pasa aquí!?_

_¡De pronto Irina se ha convertido en un monstruo y ha matado a Sarah y a Jasmine!_

_¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Andrea se ha convertido en un monstruo y ha matado a todas mis compañeras! ¡Solo quedo yo!_

_Antes de que Madison se convirtiera en monstruo actuaba raro. Se distanció de nosotras y se enfadaba por tonterías. Si eso también les ha pasado a las demás podría ser un patrón. ¡Hay que impedir que actúen así para que no se conviertan en monstruos!_

_¡URGENTE! ¡AYUDADME, POR FAVOR! ¡ESTOY ATRAPADA EN UNA URBANIZACIÓN A LAS AFUERAS DE AZEZO! ¡SALAYISH SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN MONSTRUO Y ME HA ATRAPADO! ¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!_

_Helen no se distanció de nosotras ni se enfadaba, pero antes de convertirse en monstruo estaba muy triste y dolida._

_¡Creo que tengo un patrón! ¡Antes de que Rosa se convirtiera en un monstruo su Gema del Alma se oscureció! ¡Y después le pasó lo mismo a Iris! ¡Ahora yo estoy igual! ¡Si no hago nada también me convertiré en monstruo!_

_¡A Susana también le pasó esto!_

_¡A Xian Huang y Mei Qian también!_

Las cuatro chicas entonces miraron sus Gemas del Alma, aterrorizándolas aún más. Su brillo era muy inferior al habitual. Las de Yui y Akari, aunque mucho menos de lo usual, aún brillaban bastante, pero las de Himawari y Sakurako prácticamente no emitían ningún brillo, aunque aún no habían empezado a oscurecerse.

-Esto no debería estar pasando…

-¿Por qué… ¿Por qué?

Yui siguió pasando las notificaciones, más nerviosa que antes.

_Entonces está confirmado que es por el oscurecimiento de la Gema del Alma. Tenemos que saber qué es lo que provoca eso para evitar que pase._

A partir de ahí todo se volvió demasiado psicodélico.

_Noticia importante: Ante la confirmación de que el oscurecimiento de la Gema del Alma es lo que provoca que nos convirtamos en monstruos, he decidido poner fin a Las 5 de la Justicia. He matado a mis compañeras y ahora voy a suicidarme yo. Lo más duro ha sido tener que matar a la pequeña Melisa. Su cara cuando he conseguido romper su Gema del Alma me ha partido el corazón. Por suerte ahora está con Dios, y yo me reuniré con él ahora. Todo el resto de grupos deberíais hacer lo mismo si no queréis convertiros en monstruos. Este es mi último mensaje. Adiós._

_¡Por favor, que alguien me salve! ¡Paule le ha hecho caso a la loca esa de Juana y ahora quiere matarme! ¡Ya ha matado a Debora y a Nathalie, y ahora va a por mí!_

_Tranquila, Paule. Ya me he encargado yo de Marine. Ya no queda ninguna Maravilla Soleada. Ya puedes suicidarte tú también. Yo lo haré también después de matar a Tiphany, la única que queda de mi grupo._

_¡Lois, ¿te has vuelto loca?! ¡No os acerquéis a ella!_

_Lois está haciendo lo correcto. Si nos vamos a convertir en monstruos, debemos morir. Yo también voy a matar a todas las de mi grupo y después voy a suicidarme, igual que han hecho Paule y Juana._

_¿¡Qué decís!? ¡No debemos matarnos, debemos encontrar una forma de evitar convertirnos en monstruos!_

_No hay ninguna forma, y por tu comentario intuyo que no vas a suicidarte. Si alguien de su grupo piensa como la mayoría, matadla junto a todas las demás miembros y que después se suicide, por favor. En caso de que ninguna de la Flora Sagrada quiera hacer esto, creo que el grupo que estaba más cerca era el de las Justicieras de Verde. Por favor, encargaros de ellas._

_Tranquila, nos encargaremos._

_¿¡Estáis locas!? ¡Hemos trabajado juntas muchas veces! ¡No puedo creer que nos queráis matar!_

_La situación lo requiere. Por cierto, ya hemos eliminado a Marta._

_¡Eres una desgraciada de mierda! ¡No tenía ninguna intención de mataros, pero lo que has hecho es imperdonable! ¡Vengaré a mi hermana, te lo juro!_

_¡Esto es descabellado! ¡Todas somos chicas mágicas! ¡No debemos luchar entre nosotras! ¡Nuestros enemigos son los delincuentes, no nuestras compañeras! ¡Ahora debemos centrarnos en como evitar que nos convirtamos en monstruos!_

_Yo pensaba igual que Myeong-Suk, hasta que se ha estado a punto de convertir en monstruo. Su Gema del Alma estaba a punto de romperse, y he tenido que matarla para que no sufriera. Mi querida Myeong-Suk… Li Huan tiene razón. Debemos suicidarnos. Este es mi último mensaje. Adiós._

Las cuatro chicas tenías los ojos como platos mientras leían esos mensajes.

-Esto es demasiado… Se han vuelto locas… – Balbuceó Himawari.

Yui escribió un mensaje.

_¡IMPORTANTE! COMO EVITAR CONVERTIRSE EN MONSTRUOS. LAS GEMAS DEL ALMA SE OSCURECEN CUANTA MÁS MAGIA USAMOS Y CUANTO MÁS DESESPERADAS ESTEMOS. PARA EVITAR QUE SE OSCUREZCAN, Y POR LO TANTO CONVERTIRSE EN MONSTRUOS, HAY QUE EVITAR USAR LA MAGIA, Y SOBRE TODO, MANTERENER SIEMPRE LA ESPERANZA._

Después plegó el portátil y guardó su Gema del Alma.

-No sé si servirá de algo, pero tal vez consigamos salvar a algunas. Por ahora en lo que debemos centrarnos es en matar a esa bruja. – Las otras tres chicas miraron a Yui. Su cara seria y llena de determinación contrastaba con las de ellas, con miedo y llenas de dudas. – Vamos a tener que trazar un buen plan. Cuanta más magia usemos, más se oscurecerán nuestras Gemas del Alma, y más cerca estaremos de convertirnos en brujas. Vamos a tener que derrotarla usando la mínima magia posible. Akari y yo somos las que tenemos más purificada la Gema, así que nos vamos a encargar nosotras del ataque principal. Vosotras quedaos en un segundo plano y atacad solo en el caso de que una de nosotras esté en peligro. ¿De acuerdo?

Tardaron unos segundos, pero finalmente, las tres asintieron.

 

Las cuatro chicas caminaron en dirección a la bruja, guiadas por la Gema del Alma de Yui. Después de un rato, esta de detuvo.

-Es aquí.

Yui hizo aparecer un círculo de energía delante suyo, que conectaba con el laberinto de la bruja. Ella entró primero, seguida se Akari, Himawari y Sakurako. Avanzaban por un pasillo estrecho, casi sin iluminación. A lo lejos se escucharon algunas risas aterradoras, produciéndoles un escalofrío a las tres chicas que iban detrás de Yui, la cual avanzaba sin inmutarse. A medida que iban avanzando en el pasillo, fueron apareciendo en el suelo, techo y las paredes, hojas de manga, esta vez a tamaño real, pero igual de perturbadoras que antes, cada vez con más frecuencia.

-Nos estamos acercando.

Las chicas siguieron avanzando un rato más, cuando de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué… Qué pasa!? – Exclamó Sakurako.

El techo y las paredes empezaron a agrietarse, hasta que finalmente se rompieron, apareciendo en la misma sala de antes, con la bruja en medio, que no perdió tiempo y las atacó nada más las vio, golpeándolas con los tentáculos. Por suerte, esta vez pudieron crear un escudo de energía cada una a su alrededor, haciendo que aunque salieran disparadas, no se hicieran mucho daño. Cuando Yui aterrizó, vio que la bruja ya le había lanzado un ataque de energía, que había creado con los dos tentáculos sobrantes mientas las golpeaba con los otros. Consciente de que el escudo de energía que la rodeaba no aguantaría el ataque, rápidamente creo otro escudo, plano, que utilizó como si fuera una raqueta de tenis golpeando el ataque de Kyoko para desviarlo, lo cual logró, sin embargo, la bruja intentó golpearla con otro de los tentáculos. Yui consiguió saltar a gran altura justo antes, y estando en el aire, usó el mismo escudo de energía para cortarle el tentáculo, pero estando en el aire, otro de ellos se dirigió hacia ella, que Sakurako cortó con una afilada cinta como las que solía crear.

Aunque Yui estaba agradecida por haberse salvado, también estaba molesta por haber hecho que Sakurako tuviera que usar la magia para defenderla. La bruja entonces lanzó una bola de energía a Sakurako, que estaba junto a Himawari. Yui rápidamente creó un escudo de energía alrededor de las chicas, y la bruja aprovechó eso para golpear a Yui con otro tentáculo, haciéndola impactar contra el suelo. Nada más impactar, la bruja la atacó de nuevo intentando aplastarla, pero Yui consiguió evitarlo creando de nuevo un escudo a su alrededor, sin embargo, ahora estaba atrapada. La bruja empezó a golpear sin parar los escudos de Yui y el de Sakurako y Himawari. De haber tenido menos poder, Yui podría aprovechar para curarse mientras mantenía los escudos, pero la bruja era demasiado poderosa, y mantener los escudos activos le ocupaba todo su poder, no pudiendo hacer que se curara.

- _Akari… Date prisa…_

Akari terminó de colocar los explosivos.

-Listo.

Mientras Yui mantenía a la bruja distraída, Akari aprovechó su falta de presencia para colocar miles de explosivos a su alrededor sin que se diera cuenta. Akari dio un gran salto hacia atrás para alejarse de la zona de los explosivos.

-¡Ahora, Yui-chan!

Yui creó entonces un detonador para activar los explosivos en el momento en que Akari creara un escudo alrededor de la bruja para que la explosión no las afectara a ellas. Pero antes de que eso pasara, la bruja golpeó por la espalda con uno de sus tentáculos a Akari mientras estaba en el aire, lanzándola justo en la zona de los explosivos, haciendo que Yui no los detonara. Y por si esto fuera poco, la bruja le clavó uno de los tentáculos a la pelirrosa, ante la mirada atónita de las otras tres chicas.

-¡Akari!

Sin embargo, eso no la mató. Y de hecho, tampoco era la intención de la bruja. Esta le retiró el tentáculo y Akari se levantó como si nada, mostrando una actitud completamente seria y sin ningún brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo osáis atacar a mi ama y señora?

Las otras tres chicas se quedaron de piedra.

-¿A…¿Akari?

-Tranquila, mi señora, estoy aquí.

Akari entonces usó su Gema del Alma para curar a la bruja, haciéndole aparecer de nuevo los 2 tentáculos que les habían cortado. Yui, Sakurako y Himawari no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-Vais a pagar muy caro por atreveros a atacar a mi señora. – Akari y la bruja crearon cada una una bola de energía, aterrando a las tres chicas. – ¡Morid!

Las dos lanzaron su bola a los escudos, debilitándolos muchísimo. Al no romperlos, siguieron atacando sin descanso, debilitándolos cada vez más.

- _Mierda… ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué hacemos!?_

-¡Himawari, ¿qué hacemos?!

En pocos segundos, a esta se le ocurrió una idea.

- _¡Funami-senpai, voy a utilizar mi hipervelocidad para venir corriendo hacia ti! ¡Justo después de que el ataque de Akaza-san impacte en este escudo, desactívalo! ¡Vendré corriendo hacia a ti con Sakurako, entonces desactiva el tuyo y haz uno solo que nos envuelva a las tres! Mientras tu mantienes el escudo yo te curaré._

- _Está bien._

Así lo hicieron. Sakurako se agarró a Himawari, y justo después que uno de los ataques de Akari impactara contra el escudo que envolvía a Sakurako y Himawari, Yui lo desactivó y Himawari salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Yui, que iba a desactivar su escudo para crear uno que las envolviera a las tres. Pero la bruja ya había predicho esto, y antes de que Yui desactivara el escudo de Hima y Saku, ya había lanzado un ataque a Yui, que impactaría justo en el momento en que las dos chicas llegaran a donde estaba Yui, matándolas a las tres. Si Yui desactivaba su escudo, las tres morirían. Si no lo hacía, solo morirían Sakurako y Himawari, salvándose ella, pero debido a los ataques de Akari y la bruja, esta no podría resistir mucho más, y el escudo acabaría rompiéndose, matándola a ella también. Fuera como fuera las tres acabarían muertas. Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Yui en apenas unas centésimas de segundo, a la que al final se le ocurrió parar el tiempo justo antes que el ataque de la bruja impactara contra su escudo, teniendo a Sakurako y Himawari a pocos metros. Yui desactivó su escudo, creó otro envolviéndolas a las tres, y volvió a activar el tiempo. Nada más entrar, Himawari curó a Yui con su Gema del Alma, permitiéndole recuperar fuerzas y poder poner todo su esfuerzo en mantener el escudo. Al curar a Yui, la Gema de Himawari perdió todavía más brillo. Yui lo vio, y dado que ella sola no iba a poder luchar contra Akari y la bruja, decidió probar algo.

-Furutani-san, déjame probar algo. Dame tu Gema del Alma.

-Ah, claro.

Himawari le dio su Gema a Yui, y esta acercó la suya a la de Himawari. La Gema de Yui entonces empezó a perder brillo, al mismo tiempo que la de Himawari ganaba, sorprendiendo a las dos kouhais. Yui se detuvo antes de que se igualaran.

-Omuro-san, dame la tuya.

-¡Sí!

Después de devolverle a Himawari su Gema, Yui hizo lo mismo con la de Sakurako, quedando las tres igual de brillantes.

-Bien, ahora las tres tenemos el mismo nivel de magia, por la que las tres podemos luchar. Lo que debemos hacer es alejar a Akari de la bruja. Una vez hecho, crearé un escudo alrededor de la bruja y detonaré los explosivos. Con su muerte, Akari debería volver a la normalidad. – Las dos kouhais asintieron. – Bien, dadme la mano.

Las dos chicas lo hicieron. Yui paró el tiempo, desactivó el escudo y se fue con Hima y Saku a otra parte, lejos de dónde las atacaban.

-Furutani-san, tú atacarás a la bruja, haciendo que Akari intente protegerla, por lo que bajará su guardia. En ese momento tú la atarás con tus cintas, dejándola inmovilizada, – dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Sakurako. – entonces yo la empujaré para alejarla de la zona de explosivos, crearé un escudo a su alrededor y los haré explotar.

Las dos chicas asintieron. Yui entonces volvió a activar el tiempo y las tres chicas se separaron dispuestas a llevar a cabo cada una su parte del plan, pero antes de que Yui hubiera parado el tiempo antes, la bruja ya había predicho que las atacarían de esta forma, por lo que antes incluso de que las chicas tuvieran tiempo de ponerse en posición, las golpeó con sus tentáculos, estrellándolas contra una de las paredes de la sala, e inmediatamente después, Akari y la bruja las atacaron conjuntamente con dos bolas de energía. Yui consiguió detener el tiempo de nuevo antes de que las golpearan.

- _Mierda… Estoy abusando demasiado de esto… Si sigo así acabaré por perder el control de mi habilidad. Debemos acabar con esto ya mismo…_

Después de curarse, Yui agarró a Himawari y Sakurako para que el tiempo corriera para ellas también y pudieran curarse, y fueron corriendo a otro lado de la sala, lejos de donde impactaría el ataque de Akari y la bruja.

-Funami-senpai… No hacen más que predecir nuestros ataques… – Se lamentó Sakurako. – Así es imposible que podamos apartar a Akari-chan… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Dejadme a mí.

-¿Eh?

Yui las soltó, dejándolas congeladas en el tiempo a ellas también, y se dirigió a otro lugar de la sala, lejos de sus dos kouhais, para evitar que sufrieran daños.

- _Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas._

Una vez se puso en posición, Yui creó un yunque que lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Akari, quedando congelado a pocos metros de ella, debido a que el tiempo estaba detenido. Al volver a activar el tiempo, el yunque salvó la poca distancia hasta Akari a la misma velocidad a la que había sido lanzado por Yui. Akari no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le impactó de lleno en el pecho, solo 3 centímetros por debajo de la Gema del Alma, llegando a hacer que incluso escupiera sangre, y mandándola volando lejos por el impacto.           Pero la bruja ya había predicho esto y fue a golpearla con uno de sus tentáculos para mandarla de vuelta a la zona de explosivos. Pero Yui ya sabía que la bruja prevería esto y actuaría en consecuencia, por lo que creó un escudo de energía plano con el que cortó ese tentáculo de la bruja antes de que tocara a Akari, consiguiendo que se alejara de la zona, dejando perpleja a la bruja. En ningún momento se esperaba que Yui fuera capaz de adelantarse a sus previsiones.

En el momento en que Akari cayó fuera de la zona de explosivos, Yui creó el escudo alrededor de la bruja y volvió a hacer aparecer el detonador. Akari, aún con el dolor que sentía, se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a proteger a la bruja.

-¡No!

Akari le iba a lanzar un ataque a Yui, pero esta accionó el detonador, causando una gran explosión en el interior del escudo, y sacando a Akari de ese estado, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose en este con sus manos. Himawari y Sakurako fueron corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Akari-chan!

-¡Akaza-san!

Himawari curó sus heridas, haciendo que volviera un poco a la realidad.

-¿Chi-Chicas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La bruja te había poseído.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Te había convertido como en su sirvienta. – Aclaró Sakurako. – Tú decías que era tu señora y que la protegerías.

-¿Qu…

-Pero ahora ya está. – Dijo Yui que llegó allí andando con una expresión seria. – Ya ha terminado…

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando al interior del escudo, que estaba ardiendo en llamas. De pronto escucharon los gritos de la bruja, asustando a las chicas. Aquellos gritos desgarradores dejaban claro que estaba sufriendo. Por lo visto la explosión no la mató, sino que solo la debilitó lo suficiente como para que dejara de controlar a Akari, pero no murió con la explosión, y ahora estaba siendo quemada viva.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaagh! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!

Aquel sonido desgarrador les helaba la sangre a las chicas.

-¡Chicaaaaaaaaaas!

De pronto, la voz de Kyoko las estremeció todavía más.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me hacéis esto!? ¿¡Por qué!?

Akari se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Kyo… Ko-chan…

-No, Akari. – Dijo secamente Yui. – Esta no es Kyoko. Es la bruja utilizando su voz. Kyoko está muerta…

Aunque Akari lo comprendió, escuchar la voz de Kyoko en esa situación la afectó bastante.

-¡Akariiiiiiiiii! ¡Akari, ayúdame, por favor! ¡Akariiiiiiiiii!

Aunque sabía que no era Kyoko, el hecho de escuchar su voz sufriendo y llamándola por su nombre de esa forma hizo que no pudiera evitar ponerse a llorar.

-¡Himawari-chaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Sakurako-chaaaaaaaaaan!

Las dos mencionadas tampoco pudieron contener las lágrimas ante esa situación.

-¡Yuiiiiiiiiii! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Yuiiiiiiiiii! ¡Ayúdameeeeeeeeee!

Yui apretaba los puños y los dientes de rabia. Al igual que sus amigas, ella también sabía que esa no era Kyoko, sino la bruja utilizando su voz, pero aun así no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

La bruja siguió gritando unos segundos más, y después se produjo el silencio. Ya no se oían más gritos, solo el fuego siguiendo quemando. Después de unos segundos el entorno empezó a distorsionarse hasta volver a convertirse en el mundo real, encontrándose en la azotea de un edificio. Por si eso fuera poco, el hecho de ver como una Semilla de Pena caía frente a ellas trastornó todavía más a Akari y Yui.

-Kyoko-chan… Kyokooo… Chaaan…

Yui seguía con esa cara mezcla de rabia, impotencia y tristeza, y Sakurako y Himawari no daban crédito.

-Esto… Es horrible… – Balbuceó Himawari.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto…? – Siguió Sakurako igual de consternada que las demás.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?

-¿No es obvio?

A todas las chicas se les heló la sangre al escuchar esa voz detrás suyo. Con los ojos como platos, lentamente se dieron la vuelta hasta encontrarse con el autor de esas palabras. En el suelo, a escasos metros delante suyo se encontraba Kyubey, con su habitual sonrisa perturbadora. Todas las chicas se quedaron atónitas. Yui fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Kyubey… – En décimas de segundo su estupefacción pasó a convertirse en enfado. – ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!?

Kyubey tardó unos segundos en responder.

-He dejado sin efecto el deseo de Akari.

 

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	7. Capítulo 7

Después de que los gritos de la bruja cesaran, el entorno empezó a distorsionarse hasta volver a convertirse en el mundo real, encontrándose en la azotea de un edificio. Por si eso fuera poco, el hecho de ver como una Semilla de Pena caía frente a ellas trastornó todavía más a Akari y Yui.

-Kyoko-chan… Kyokooo… Chaaan…

Yui seguía con esa cara mezcla de rabia, impotencia y tristeza, y Sakurako y Himawari no daban crédito.

-Esto… Es horrible… – Balbuceó Himawari.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto…? – Siguió Sakurako igual de consternada que las demás.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?

-¿No es obvio?

A todas las chicas se les heló la sangre al escuchar esa voz detrás suyo. Con los ojos como platos, lentamente se dieron la vuelta hasta encontrarse con el autor de esas palabras. En el suelo, a escasos metros delante suyo se encontraba Kyubey, con su habitual sonrisa perturbadora. Todas las chicas se quedaron atónitas. Yui fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Kyubey… – En décimas de segundo su estupefacción pasó a convertirse en enfado. – ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!?

Kyubey tardó unos segundos en responder.

-He dejado sin efecto el deseo de Akari.

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 7: La verdad al descubierto

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron completamente paralizadas. Ninguna podía decir absolutamente nada después de oír lo que dijo Kyubey. Finalmente, tras varios segundos, Yui reaccionó.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oyes. He dejado sin efecto el deseo de Akari.

Yui, aún impactada, tardó unos segundos en mostrar su rabia.

-Maldito… ¿¡Por qué demonios has hecho esto!?

-Está claro. El deseo de Akari destruyó todo el sistema que habíamos creado los incubators para contrarrestar la entropía del universo, así que teníamos que encontrar la forma de revertirlo y que las chicas mágicas volvieran a convertirse en brujas cuando cayeran en la desesperación.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Se suponía que los deseos se concedían sin importar qué tan imposibles fueran. ¿Si Akari pidió que las chicas mágicas nunca se convirtieran en brujas cómo es que habéis podido revertirlo?

-Muy fácil. Alguien ha pedido dejar sin efecto su deseo.

Eso impactó más a las chicas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes. Akari pidió que las chicas mágicas no se convirtieran en brujas en ningún tiempo ni en ningún universo, y eso fue lo que pasó. Pero si alguien pide dejar sin efecto su deseo, esto es lo que pasa.

-Menuda mentira…

-Te juro que es verdad.

-Sí, claro. Vosotros podéis hacer realidad cualquier cosa que queráis. No tenéis que esperar que nadie os lo pida.

-Te equivocas, Yui. Nosotros solo podemos conceder los deseos si alguien nos los pide, ya que es gracias a su energía mágica que eso puede cumplirse.

-Eso es mentira.

-Te juro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Me tomas por imbécil? Ninguna chica pediría dejar sin efecto el deseo de Akari, ya que al hacerlo ellas también acabarían convirtiéndose en brujas.

-Tú lo has dicho, Yui, ninguna chica.

Yui primero no entendió, pero en cuestión de segundos lo comprendió todo, abriendo los ojos como platos y helándosele la sangre al instante, al igual que sus compañeras.

-No… No me digas… No me digas que…

-No… Mientes…

Todas las chicas miraron a Akari, con una expresión en su cara que nunca antes habían visto.

-Akari…

-Estás mintiendo… Hiroshi-kun no… Él nunca…

Akari no podía seguir hablando. Se negaba a creer de ninguna forma que Hiroshi fuera el responsable de todo esto. Yui, Sakurako y Himawari bajaron la cabeza. Si ellas se sentían engañadas no querían ni pensar como se sentía Akari, teniendo en cuenta que Hiroshi era su novio.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. – Dijo Yui al cabo de unos segundos dirigiéndose a Kyubey. – ¿Por qué solo pidió dejar sin efecto el deseo de Akari? No tiene sentido. Si lo que querías era revertir sus efectos deberías haberlo anulado, para que todas las chicas mágicas del pasado también se convirtieran en brujas, y no solo dejarlo sin efecto, haciendo que eso pase solo desde el momento en que su deseo queda sin efecto. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kyubey no respondió.

-Ya lo entiendo… Akari es demasiado poderosa. Su poder es demasiado grande como para anular su deseo, así que solo habéis podido dejarlo sin efecto, pero no revertir sus efectos.

-Debo admitir que tienes razón. Para que se anulara el deseo de Akari debería pedirlo alguien más poderosa que ella. Como ella es la chica mágica más poderosa, no hay nadie que sea capaz de anular su deseo, así que decidimos crear un ser aún más poderoso de forma artificial, fruto de la unión de la chica y el chico mágico más poderosos.

-¿La unión de la chica y el chico mágico más poderosos? ¿Qué estás diciendo? El chico mágico más poderoso es Kagome-san, y la chica mágica más poderosa es…

Yui se detuvo en seco. Completamente horrorizada se giró para ver a Akari, que tenía exactamente su misma expresión.

-Akari… No me digas que tú y Kagome-san…

La cara de Akari hablaba por si sola. Yui en ese momento perdió toda la calma.

-¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!?

-Yo no he hecho nada. Han sido Akari y Hiroshi los que lo han hecho.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yui, Sakurako y Himawari se giraron inmediatamente hacia Akari, que estaba agachada en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, llorando y gritando.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Nooooooo!

-¡Akari!

-¡Akaza-san!

-¡Akari-chan!

Todas corrieron hacia Akari, y Yui se agachó a su lado, cogiéndole los hombros para intentar calmarla, aunque ella también estaba igual de alterada. Nunca había visto a Akari en ese estado.

-¡Akari, cálmate, por favor!

-¡Nooooo! ¡Nooooo!

Lejos de calmarse, Akari solo se alteraba más, llorando y gritando y agitando rápidamente la cabeza, como si aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que quería despertar.

-¡Akaza-san!

-¡Akari-chan!

-¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Dejádmeeeee!

Akari emitió un gran destello de luz, obligando a las demás chicas a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvieron a abrir, Akari ya no estaba allí. Yui empezó a mirar por todos lados, buscándola.

-¡Akari! ¡Akari, vuelve! ¡Akari!

-Déjala, Yui.

Yui, claramente enfadada, paró el tiempo y creó una pistola, con la que disparó a Kyubey a la cabeza, el cual salió disparado unos metros atrás por el impacto. Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio, con Sakurako y Himawari sorprendidas por el disparo de Yui.

-Ya sabes que es inútil. – Sakurako y Himawari se impactaron aún más al girarse y ver a unos metros suyos a Kyubey en perfecto estado. – Da igual las veces que lo intentes, el resultado siempre será el mismo.

Kyubey se dirigió hacia los restos de su cadáver y se lo comió, ante la mirada atónita de las dos chicas de ahora segundo año.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya. – Dijo seriamente Yui. – No voy a permitirte que anules el deseo de Akari. Lo voy a impedir, sea como sea, y si Hiroshi, Mitsuru o Masaki intentan interponerse los mataré.

El hecho de que Yui los llamara por primera vez por sus nombres y no por sus apellidos dio a entender perfectamente a sus kouhais su determinación.

-No vas a conseguirlo.

-Te aseguro que sí.

La mirada que Yui le dedicaba a Kyubey hubiera sido suficiente para helarle la sangre a cualquiera que tuviera sentimientos. Al no ser el caso de Kyubey, este restó impasible.

-Inténtalo si quieres, no intentaré impedírtelo. Pero te aseguro que no lo conseguirás.

Después de decir esto, Kyubey se fue de allí, dejando a las tres chicas mágicas solas. Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio, nadie sabía qué decir. Finalmente Sakurako habló.

-Fu-Funami-senpai… ¿Lo he entendido bien? ¿Kyubey ha dicho… Que Akari-chan… Y Hiroshi han…

Yui sintió.

-Sí.

Esta vez fue Himawari quien habló.

-Y… ¿Ha dicho que Akaza-san está… Em… Embarazada?

-Eso parece.

Himawari y Sakurako estaban impactadas. Era demasiado impactante como para asimilarlo.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó finalmente Sakurako.

Yui caminó hacia donde había caído la Semilla de Pena que produjo la bruja de Kyoko al matarla. La cogió y se la pasó a Sakurako.

-Toma. Acércala a tu Gema del Alma.

Sakurako lo hizo, y vio como un aura negra pasaba de su Gema a la Semilla, oscureciéndola, y haciendo que su Gema recuperara algo de brillo, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-Ahora tú, Furutani-san.

-S-Sí.

Himawari cogió la Semilla e hizo lo mismo que Sakurako, provocando el mismo efecto, y haciendo que la Semilla de Pena se volviera completamente negra. Yui la cogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Con esto habéis recuperado bastante magia. Ahora tendréis suficiente para luchar contra el Trío Mágico.

-¿Luchar contra el Trío Mágico? – Respondieron las dos al unísono.

-No voy a permitir que anulen el deseo de Akari, y si intentan impedirlo los mataré. Y vosotras me ayudaréis. – Himawari y Sakurako estaban sorprendidas por la determinación con la que hablaba Yui. – Por ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Akari. – Yui sacó su Gema del Alma para intentar detectar la energía de Akari. – No puedo detectarla, debe estar ocultando su presencia.

-Y… Una vez la encontremos, ¿qué?

Yui hizo unos segundos de silencio.

-Vamos a asegurarnos de que dé a luz.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Sé que es una locura, pero si el hijo o hija de Akari es, como dijo Kyubey, fruto de la unión de la chica y el chico mágico más poderosos, su poder será realmente increíble. Muy superior al de cualquiera de ellos. Si podemos usar su poder, tal vez podamos resucitar a todas las chicas mágicas que se han convertido en brujas, incluida Kyoko.

Sus dos kouhais no sabían qué decir.

-Lo siento por Akari, pero debemos asegurarnos de que dé a luz. Es la única forma que tenemos de revivir a Kyoko. Ahora vayamos a buscarla.

 

Akari corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Se negaba a creer que Hiroshi la hubiera engañado.

- _No… Hiroshi-kun no es capaz de haber hecho esto. Él nunca haría algo así. Es imposible. Puede… Puede que él no supiera nada de todo esto y haya sido utilizado por Hayashi-san y Mizoguchi-san… ¡Sí, seguro que es eso! ¡Él no tenía ni idea de todo esto, Hayashi-san y Mizoguchi-san lo han utilizado! Eso significa, que ahora que han conseguido lo que querían… ¡Hiroshi-kun corre peligro! ¡Debo protegerle!_

Akari corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia el almacén abandonado donde vivía el Trío Mágico. Cuando llegó, nada más entrar se dirigió rápidamente a la sala que Hiroshi le había enseñado, encontrándoselo estirado en una de las camas.

-¡Hiroshi-kun!

-¿Eh? ¿Akari? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó levantándose.

Akari corrió hacia él y lo cogió de la mano para empezar a correr justo después.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos!

-¿Eh? ¿A-Akari? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tenemos que irnos, rápido!

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa? – Hiroshi soltó a Akari y se detuvo. – ¿Qué ocurre, Akari?

-¡Hayashi-san y Mizoguchi-san te han engañado! ¡Debes huir de ellos!

-¿Eh?

-¡Te han utilizado! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí ahora mismo!

Akari lo volvió a tomar de la mano para correr otra vez, pero este lo volvió a soltar.

-¡Espera, Akari! ¿Qué estás diciendo? No entiendo nada.

-¡Kyoko-chan se ha convertido en bruja! – Dijo casi llorando.

Hiroshi se quedó impactado ante esto.

-Espera… ¿Bruja? ¿Quieres decir… Como las brujas que me dijiste?

-Así es. Kyubey… Ha dejado sin efecto mi deseo.

El chico se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oyes. Y lo peor… Es que han sido Hayashi-san o Mizoguchi-san… O los dos.

-Espera. ¿Por qué crees eso?

-El mismo lo dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Os convirtió a vosotros para dejar sin efecto mi deseo y que las brujas volvieran a existir. Hayashi-san o Mizoguchi-san debieron pedir eso. Incluso puede que los dos estuvieran compinchados. ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí ahora mismo!

-¡Espera, Akari! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Kyubey nos convirtió antes de que tú te convirtieras en chica mágica, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eh?

-Tú te convertiste en chica mágica después de nosotros. Es imposible que Kyubey nos convirtiera en chicos mágicos para dejar sin efecto tu deseo, pues aún no lo habías pedido.

Akari se calmó un poco.

-Es cierto…

-Vamos, tranquilízate. – Dijo abrazándola. – Es posible que haya otros chicos mágicos y Kyubey quiera que penséis que nosotros somos los culpables para que luchemos entre nosotros y así agotar nuestra energía mágica y que todos nos convirtamos en brujas.

Akari se tranquilizó un poco más.

-Sí… Tiene sentido.

Hiroshi la soltó.

-Pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que realmente hayan dejado sin efecto tu deseo. Akari, ¿estás completamente segura de que en lo que se convirtió Toshino-san fue en una bruja? ¿Seguro que no era otra cosa?

-No, era una bruja, estoy completamente segura. Esa energía es inconfundible. Solo puede ser la de una bruja. Y tan grande… Solo puede ser la de Kyoko-chan. Esa energía…

Akari entonces se detuvo en seco, y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-¿Akari?

-Hiroshi-kun… Esa energía… Era enorme… ¿Cómo es posible que no la detectaras?

El chico se quedó callado unos segundos, sin saber qué responder. Finalmente sonrió.

-En fin, veo que ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo.

-¿Eh?

-Quién pidió dejar sin efecto tu deseo… Fui yo.

Akari quedó completamente en estado de shock.

-¿Q… Qu…

-Y por supuesto Masaki y Mitsuru me ayudaron.

-… ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hiroshi-kun?

-¿Estás sorda? – Dijo bordemente.

-¿Eh?

-He dicho que yo pedí dejar sin efecto tu deseo y que Masaki y Mitsuru me ayudaron. ¿Así te vale o quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir más alto?

Akari estaba alucinando. No solo por lo que Hiroshi le estaba diciendo, sino también por la forma. Nunca antes se había comportado de esta forma.

-Hiroshi-kun… ¿Por qué actúas así?

-Esta es mi forma de ser. Estoy harto de tener que fingir ser un buen chico para que te enamores de mí.

-¿Eh?

Hiroshi la empujó, haciendo que Akari tuviera que dar un par de pasos atrás para no caerse.

-¡Que me he hartado! Me he hartado de tener que aguantarte. – Hiroshi se acercó a ella y volvió a empujarla, la cual volvió a retroceder para evitar caerse. – Me he hartado de ti. De tu maldita actitud, tu maldita forma de ser, tus malditos gustos, tus malditos besos… Que qué asco por cierto, besas fatal.

Hiroshi iba empujando a la chica, cada vez más fuerte, la cual iba retrocediendo, rompiéndosele el corazón cada vez más a cada empujón.

-Tu maldita cara, tu maldito pelo, tu maldito olor, tu maldita ropa, tu maldita sonrisa… ¡Tu puta sonrisa! ¡Me saca de quicio! Todo el puto día sonriendo, tan feliz… Qué asco me das. Estoy… Harto… ¡De ti!

Hiroshi le dio un gran empujón, tirándola al suelo. En el suelo, Akari empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me haces esto…? Yo… Pensaba…  Pensaba… Pensaba que me querías…

-Que te quería, dice. No digas estupideces. ¿Quién iba a quererte a ti?

Akari miró a Hiroshi, boquiabierta.

-No tienes nada de bueno. Eres llorona, tonta, fea, pánfila, infantil, no tienes presencia… Nadie iba a querer estar contigo. Nadie te va a querer nunca, Akari.

En ese momento el corazón de Akari se rompió por completo.

-En fin, creo que ya es suficiente.

Hiroshi sacó en ese momento de su puño la Gema del Alma de Akari, sorprendiendo a esta.

-¿¡Qu… ¿¡Cuá…

-Cógela, Kyubey.

Hiroshi tiró la Gema del Alma atrás, que quedó envuelta por una especie de escudo de energía. Antes de poder asimilar nada, unas cadenas ataron a Akari por las muñecas y los tobillos y tiraron de ellos, quedando Akari suspendida, con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

-¡Aaah! ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Kyubey: Buen trabajo, Hiroshi.

-Gracias.

-¿¡Qué… ¿¡Pero có… ¿¡Cuá…

-Cuándo te he empujado, estúpida. – Dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa. – Entonces te he cogido tu Gema del Alma. – Akari estaba completamente impactada. – Se acabó, Akari. Habéis perdido.

-¿Eh?

-Todo ha salido según el plan. Te felicito, Kyubey, eres un genio.

-Gracias.

-¿¡Qué plan!? ¿¡Qué decís!? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué fingiste que me querías!? ¿¡Por qué os hicisteis pasar por nuestros aliados!? ¿¡Por qué hicisteis todo esto!? – Gritó Akari completamente alterada.

-Todo esto era necesario para conseguir nuestro objetivo. Kyubey y nosotros hicimos un trato. Tanto él como nosotros salimos ganando. – Akari no entendía nada. Hiroshi sonrió. – En fin, va a ser muy cliché, pero te lo explicaré. De todas formas ahora ya no hay ningún peligro, y este plan es una obra maestra. Merece ser explicado solo para ver qué cara se te queda.

-El objetivo de los incubators es conseguir energía para contrarrestar la entropía y alargar la vida útil del universo. – Empezó Kyubey. – El mejor método que teníamos para hacer esto era convertir a las chicas en chicas mágicas para que luego se convirtieran en brujas generando una gran cantidad de energía en el proceso, suficiente para contrarrestar la entropía. Pero al pedir tu deseo destrozaste completamente nuestro sistema. No solo ninguna chica mágica se iba a convertir en bruja nunca más, sino que también hiciste que las que se habían convertido en brujas en el pasado nunca lo hicieran, haciendo que todo el trabajo que hicimos durante estos miles de años no sirviera para nada, causando que los niveles de entropía en este momento estén muy por encima de cómo lo estaban antes de que llegáramos a la Tierra, pues en todo este tiempo no la hemos contrarrestado. Ante la gravedad de la situación y la imposibilidad de encontrar un nuevo sistema que sustituyera al que teníamos, llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era anular tu deseo. Sin embargo, para eso necesitábamos que quien pidiera el deseo tuviera más potencial mágico que tú, y eso es imposible, ya que tú eres la chica mágica más poderosa de todas. Así que tuvimos que encontrar la forma de crear un ser aún más poderoso que tú, y eso solo sería posible con la unión de la chica y el chico mágico más poderosos. Pero al no existir los chicos mágicos, tuvimos que crearlos.

Hiroshi siguió.

-La idea era que tuviéramos un hijo que tendría un poder aún más grande que cualquiera de los dos, y el cual, al nacer, seria controlado por los incubators y utilizaríamos para anular tu deseo. Y aquí viene el porqué tuve que hacer ver que te quería y por qué pedí dejar sin efecto tu deseo. Si el objetivo final era simplemente que tuvieras un hijo podría simplemente haberte violado. – Akari se quedó atónita al escuchar la naturalidad con que Hiroshi dijo eso. – Sin embargo, si hubiera hecho eso, hubieras intentado defenderte, y probablemente hubieras liberado todo tu poder, matándome, y todo nuestro plan se hubiera ido a la mierda. Así que tuve que hacer ver que te quería para que no opusieras ninguna resistencia. – Akari no daba crédito a lo que oía. – Aun así, lo más probable es que no quisieras tener un hijo siendo tan joven. Existía la posibilidad de que hubieras querido abortar, o que simplemente no hubieras querido tener hijos nunca, y entonces el plan tampoco podría funcionar, por lo que tendría que retenerte, como ahora, para obligarte a tenerlo. Sin embargo, tus amigas lo habrían descubierto, y es posible que hubieran pedido ayuda a todas las chicas mágicas de todo el mundo para impedirlo. Yo podría contra cualquiera de ellas por separado, pero contra cientos de miles de chicas mágicas atacando juntas sería imposible, y mientras la mayoría lucharían contra nosotros, otras te liberarían y ya lo habríamos vuelto a perder todo. Por eso pedí dejar sin efecto tu deseo. No soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para anular tu deseo, pero sí como para que a partir de cierto momento ya no tenga efecto. Al dejar sin efecto tu deseo, las chicas mágicas de todo el mundo se convertirían en brujas en poco tiempo, y con las chicas mágicas convertidas en brujas ya no hay a quién pedirle ayuda. Y para evitar que tú te conviertas en bruja y asegurar que nuestro hijo nazca, los incubators han sellado tu Gema del Alma dentro de este campo de aislamiento, aislándola de la realidad, por lo que aunque caigas en la desesperación más absoluta, no te convertirás en bruja, y obviamente no podrás utilizar tus poderes mágicos. Sin embargo, sigue manteniendo sus funciones, por lo que mientras siga intacta seguirás con vida, por lo que ningún plan de suicidio tendría éxito, y en el supuesto caso de que llegaras a escapar, en el momento en que te alejaras más de 100 metros de ella, caerías al suelo desmayada. Pero al dejar sin efecto tu deseo, nosotros también nos veríamos afectados y nos convertiríamos en brujas, o brujos o algo, así que para que a nosotros no nos afectara, después de mí, Mitsuru pidió que nosotros tres no nos convirtiéramos en brujas. Resultado: Quedas embarazada de mí, las chicas mágicas se convierten en brujas, por lo que no hay nadie a quién pedirle ayuda, nosotros no nos convertimos en brujos, y cuando nazca tu hijo, será controlado por los incubators que lo utilizarán para anular tu deseo.

Akari estaba alucinando. No podía asimilar todo lo que el que hasta hace unos minutos consideraba su novio le acababa de decir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Akari tardó varios segundos en contestar. Asimilar todo aquello no era para nada fácil.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. – Dijo finalmente.

-¿El qué?

-¿Dónde ganáis vosotros? Has dicho que tanto Kyubey como vosotros salíais ganando con este plan. ¿Dónde ganáis vosotros?

Hiroshi sonrió con malicia.

-En el control del mundo.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando anulemos tu deseo, tú también te convertirás en bruja. En una tan poderosa que no necesitará ocultarse detrás de una barrera. La gente normal no podrá verte, pero tu poder será demasiado grande como para que piensen que se trata de un fenómeno natural. La gente pensará que se trata de algún monstruo invisible o algo así. Unos meses antes de esto, Masaki, Mitsuru y yo habremos tomado el control del mundo, obviamente con la opinión de mucha gente en contra. Sin embargo, cuando te conviertas en bruja, dejaremos que los ejércitos de varios países intenten matarte. No lo conseguirán, por supuesto. Y entonces, cuando ya hayas matado a unos cuantos cientos de miles de personas y las esperanzas de la gente estén perdidas, apareceré yo, y usando el poder de tu hijo te destruiré. El mundo me estará eternamente agradecido y me adorarán, y nadie se atreverá a cuestionar mi liderazgo.

Akari tenía los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que dejarás que mate a cientos de miles de personas como si nada? Eres… Eres despreciable…

-A mí la vida de la gente no me importa lo más mínimo. La humanidad es una mierda. Matando unos cuantos cientos de miles de personas le hacemos un favor al mundo.

Akari se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Después continuó.

-Ya que te has propuesto explicármelo todo, ¿me puedes decir como es que las primeras veces que actuasteis vosotros llegabais antes que nosotras, y Kyoko-chan no pudo percibir los ataques hasta justo antes que se produjeran? Nos dijiste que era porque al estar vosotros, Kyoko-chan ya no tenía que ocuparse de ellos, y que como pediste saber cuándo se iban a producir delitos, sabías dónde se producirían y por eso llegabais antes. Pero no pediste eso, así que está claro no es por eso. ¿Puedes decirme por qué es entonces?

-Será un placer. Si Kyoko no podía percibir esos delitos hasta justo antes de que se produjeran, es porque no se iban a producir.

-¿Eh?

-Las personas que atracaron las tiendas las cuatro primeras veces que actuamos no eran criminales. Eran ciudadanos que hacían su vida tranquilamente y a los que nosotros les modificamos los recuerdos para que cometieran los delitos y les hicimos aparecer las armas en sus manos.

Akari se impactó aún más al escuchar esto.

-Kyoko no percibió los delitos hasta justo antes de que se cometieran porque no se iban a cometer. Solo en el momento en que les cambiamos los recuerdos a esas personas para que cometieran esos delitos los pudo percibir.

Akari no sabía qué decir.

-Eres horrible... – Hiroshi sonrió. – De todas formas, vuestro plan ha fracasado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no estoy embarazada.

Hiroshi soltó unas risitas.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto. Si querías que quedara embarazada no deberías haber usado protección.

Hiroshi empezó a reírse,  extrañando a Akari.

-¿D-De qué te ríes?

-Qué imbécil eres, Akari. – La sonrisa de Hiroshi se amplió. – Tenía un agujero en la punta. – Akari se quedó completamente en shock al oír eso. – Mi deseo fue que tu deseo quedara sin efecto en el momento en que quedaras embarazada, así que por supuesto que lo estás. Esto también era parte del plan. Tenía que ser en el momento en que quedaras embarazada porque si quedaba sin efecto en el mismo momento en que lo pedía, las chicas mágicas empezarían a convertirse en brujas poco tiempo después, mucho antes de que me cogieras confianza, y teniendo en cuenta mi repentina aparición pronto ataríais cabos y veríais que es por mi culpa. No sabía cuanto tiempo tardarías en enamorarte de mí y que terminaras embarazada, por eso pedí dejarlo sin efecto entonces.

Akari dejó caer su cabeza y empezó a sollozar.

-¿Ahora lloras? – Preguntó Hiroshi en tono burlón.

-No me puedo creer… Que todo sea mentira… ¿De verdad… Que no sentías nada por mí?

-Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro antes.

-¿Y aquella vez… Que me salvaste en el Toyama Daiichi Bank?

-Obviamente fue porque si morías no podíamos llevar a cabo el plan. Mi enfado con el ladrón fue real. Por su culpa casi lo perdemos todo.

-¿Y de verdad… No sentiste absolutamente nada… – Akari miró a Hiroshi a los ojos. – Cuando hicimos el amor?

-Hacer el amor dice. No lo hagas parecer romántico, ¿quieres? Yo te follé, eso fue lo que pasó.

Akari volvió a dejar caer su cabeza, aún más hundida que antes.

-Ya veo… Todo era mentira… Todo… Todo lo que me contaste era mentira…

-Por fin lo has entendido. Veo que te ha costado. Así es, todo es mentira. – Hiroshi hizo una pausa. – Bueno, no, todo no. – Akari levantó un poco la cabeza, curiosa. – Una cosa sí es verdad. Masaki, Mitsuru y yo somos huérfanos. Nuestros padres están muertos. – Hizo otra pausa y con una sonrisa maligna siguió. – Nosotros los matamos.

Akari volvió a quedarse petrificada. Creía que ya nada podía sorprenderle de Hiroshi, pero eso superaba todas sus expectativas.

 

Yui, Sakurako y Himawari seguían buscando a Akari, pero de pronto se detuvieron al notar una energía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Sakurako.

Yui frunció el ceño.

-Esta energía…

Yui saltó a la azotea de un supermercado que había cerca, seguida de Sakurako y Himawari. Allí notaron como la energía se hacía cada vez más intensa, y vieron a lo lejos a dos personas que venían hacia ellas saltando por los tejados de los edificios.

-Fu… Funami-senpai… No me digas que son…

Yui se mostró aún más seria.

-Preparaos. Parece que vamos a tener que luchar antes de lo que había previsto.

**En el almacén**

-Nosotros matamos a esos hijos de puta cuando obtuvimos los poderes. Estábamos hasta los cojones de tener que aguantarlos. Ahora somos completamente libres de hacer lo que queramos.

Akari, que aún estaba impactada por aquello, tardó un rato en contestar.

-Realmente eres despreciable… Sin embargo, creo que te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

-¿De qué? – Preguntó Hiroshi sin interés.

-Yui-chan puede parar el tiempo. No podéis hacer nada contra eso.

Hiroshi sonrió.

-¿Tú crees?

Akari se extrañó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hiroshi amplió su sonrisa.

 

En la azotea del supermercado llegaron Masaki y Mitsuru, que se plantaron con una sonrisa delante de Yui, Himawari y Sakurako, la primera completamente seria, y las otras dos con algo de miedo.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras, chicas? – Preguntó irónicamente Masaki.

-No me toques las narices. Vosotros habéis dejado sin efecto el deseo de Akari, ¿verdad?

-En efecto, así es.

-No sé qué interés podéis tener en ayudar a Kyubey, pero la verdad es que me da igual. No os pienso permitir que anuléis su deseo.

-Vaya, qué miedo. Mira cómo tiemblo.

-No me subestiméis. Soy más fuerte de lo que creéis.

-No te subestimamos, sabemos exactamente cuál es tu poder.

-No lo creo. Si fuera así sí que estaríais temblando.

-A lo mejor eres tú quién nos subestima a nosotros.

-¿Queréis comprobarlo?

-Encantados.

Yui, Masaki y Mitsuru se dispusieron a atacar, mientras Himawari y Sakurako tragaron saliva antes de ponerse en posición. Esto no era como enfrentarse a ladrones y criminales. Yui ya había luchando contra seres mágicos en la otra realidad, las brujas, pero para ellas era la primera vez que se enfrentarían a una persona con poderes mágicos.

 

Akari se quedó sin palabras ante lo que le acababa de decir Hiroshi. Completamente abatida, dejó caer su cabeza, habiendo perdido completamente toda esperanza.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, Akari? No tienen ninguna posibilidad. Y si sumamos eso a mi poder especial, si quisiera podría acabar con ellas con los ojos cerrados en menos que canta un gallo.

-¿Poder especial?

-Lo que vosotras llamáis habilidad. En realidad se llama poder especial.

-Ya veo… Así que sí que sabes cuál es.

-Por supuesto. Los tres lo sabemos.

-… ¿Y me vas a decir cuál es?

-¿En serio? Tú ya lo has visto, Akari. ¿No te acuerdas?

-¿Eh?

-Aquel día, en el atraco al Toyama Daiichi Bank. Cuando ese hombre te disparó con el bazooka y de pronto este desapareció, explotando detrás del hombre.

Akari se horrorizó.

-No... No me digas que tu poder es...

Hiroshi sonrió con malicia.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido.

 

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	8. Capítulo 8

Masaki y Mitsuru lanzaban ataques de hielo y shurikens respectivamente que Sakurako, Himawari y Yui esquivaban, esta última, atacando también con ataques de energía, que los chicos mágicos también esquivaban o bloqueaban con escudos de energía.

Masaki disparó un gran ataque de hielo, que Yui paró con un escudo de energía. En eso momento, Sakurako lanzó al chico una cinta para atarlo, pero este saltó antes que la cinta pudiera atarlo. Estando en el aire, Himawari se lanzó hacia él, dispuesta a matarlo. Masaki creó un escudo de energía, que al impactar la espada contra él, lo lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo. Himawari iba a atravesarlo, pero Mitsuru le lanzó unos shurikens, sin que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Por suerte lo hizo Sakurako, creando un escudo de energía entre Himawari y los shurikens, que al impactar contra el escudo, lo lanzaron atrás hasta impactar contra Himawari, que también quedó en el suelo.

Himawari y Masaki se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron y el chico le lanzó un ataque de hielo a la chica, que esquivó de un salto. Mientras, Yui y Mitsuru se lanzaban y esquivaban mutuamente ataques de energía y shurikens. La velocidad de la chica hacía que cada vez se acercara más al chico, que iba retrocediendo. Mitsuru cada vez se acercaba más a la punta de la azotea del supermercado donde estaban. Si Yui seguía atacando de esa forma, en pocos segundos iba a caer. Mitsuru entonces dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando justo en la punta y creó decenas kunais que lanzó inmediatamente a Yui a toda velocidad. Yui los desvió rápidamente todos con escudos de energía. Yui alargó su mano mientras empezaba a crear un ataque de energía.

-Se acabó, Mitsuru.

El chico sonrió.

-¿Tú crees?

Yui se extrañó un poco. En ese momento, uno de los kunais que Yui desvió dio media vuelta y se volvió a dirigir hacia la chica. Sakurako lo vio y la avisó.

-¡Funami-senpai, cuidado!

Yui se giró pero no fue a tiempo de esquivarlo, impactando contra ella.

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 8: Lucha a muerte

Unas gotas de sangre caían de la punta del kunai de atravesaba la espalda de Yui saliendo por su pecho ante la mirada atónita de Sakurako y Himawari. Yui, por su parte, no podía ni siquiera gritar debido al dolor. Solo algunos pequeños gemidos ahogados salían de su garganta.

-¿Qué te parece, Yui? – Preguntó Mitsuru sonriente. – Este es mi poder especial. Puedo controlar por telequinesis cualquier cosa que haya creado. Da igual que esté en la otra punta del mundo, mientras el objeto siga existiendo puedo controlarlo.

Yui cogió con su mano derecha el shuriken desde atrás, para quitárselo, pero Mitsuru lo hundió más, haciendo que le saliera más por su pecho, provocando un grito por parte de Yui, y justo después la atravesó completamente, volviendo el shuriken lleno de sangre hacia él, que lo cogió. Yui cayó al suelo debido al dolor.

-¡Funami-senpai!

-Tranquilas, no le he roto su Gema del Alma. – Dijo Mitsuru. – Sería demasiado aburrido acabar con vosotras tan fácilmente. Queremos divertirnos un poco más.

Himawari corrió a ayudarla, pero cuando no había dado ni tres pasos fue detenida por un ataque de hielo de Masaki, que disparó justo enfrente de ella.

-No te escapes, tú estás luchando contra mí. – Criticó el chico.

Himawari, enfadada, se lanzó hacia él con la espada, dispuesta a travesarlo. Craso error, pues estando en el aire no tenía capacidad de reacción, y Masaki le lanzó un ataque de hielo directo al estómago, causándole un enorme dolor. La inercia con la que se lanzó Himawari hizo que esta aún siguiera volando hacia Masaki aún después de ser golpeada por él. Este simplemente se apartó cuando la chica pasó por su lado. En ese momento podría haberla matado, pero no lo hizo. La chica cayó unos metros tras del chico.

-¡Himawari! ¡Maldito!

Sakurako creó otra cinta dispuesta a atar a Masaki. Este, a diferencia de antes, no la esquivó, sino que la cogió con la mano, congelando la parte más cercana a él en menos de medio segundo. Masaki tiró entonces de la cinta, arrastrando a Sakurako con ella, para golpearla. Sakurako lo vio y creó un escudo de energía a tiempo. Aun así, por el golpe salió disparada, y aunque no recibió tanto daño como si le hubiera dado directamente, el golpe fue duro. Yui curó sus heridas y se levantó, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio a Mitsuru. Nunca había mirado a nadie con tanto odio, ni siquiera a Kyubey. A cualquier persona normal se le habrían paralizado las piernas al ver esa mirada, y habría sido incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento, pero no era el caso de Mitsuru.

-Has cometido un gran error. Deberías haberme matado cuando has podido. No me voy a reservar nada, voy a utilizar todo mi poder.

Yui se lanzó hacia Mitsuru con todas sus fuerzas, gritando lo más fuerte que pudo.

 

La Gema del Alma de Hiroshi brilló.

-Vaya, parece que Masaki y Mitsuru tienen problemas. Voy a echarles una mano. Parece que Yui es realmente poderosa, va a ser muy divertido luchar contra ella. – Dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, la ropa del chico brilló y se convirtió en su vestido de chico mágico.

-Hasta luego, Akari. – Dijo justo antes de salir de allí, dejando a Akari con Kyubey.

-Yui-chan… Sakurako-chan… Himawari-chan… – Akari empezó a sollozar. – Todo esto es culpa tuya.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Si quieres echarle las culpas a alguien debería ser a Hiroshi. Es él quién te ha hecho esto, no yo.

-No, todo es culpa tuya. Hiroshi seguiría siendo igual de miserable aunque tú no hubieras aparecido. Seguiría pensando de la misma forma, pero al no tener poderes no podría hacer nada de lo que quiere. Al convertirlo en chico mágico tú le has dado esa capacidad, así que es culpa tuya.

-Bueno, visto de esta forma tendrías razón.

-¿Y te da igual? Ya has oído lo que ha dicho, va a dejar que mate a cientos de miles de personas. ¿No te importa la vida de toda esta gente inocente?

-Es cierto que no nos parece bien que Hiroshi deje morir a personas inocentes, pero gracias a él vamos a poder anular tu deseo y recuperar nuestro sistema de recolección de energía que tú destruiste. Creo que las vidas de todos los seres vivos del universo superan con creces la de unos cuantos cientos de miles de una sola raza.

-Eres despreciable…

-Akari, ¿no entiendes que todo esto lo hacemos por el bien del universo?

-Esta excusa no justifica que hagas lo que haces. Las vidas de todos los seres vivos son importantes. Cada una es única e irreemplazable. Ninguna está por encima de los demás. No tenéis derecho a dejar morir a miles de seres humanos para salvar a otras especies.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes anteponer la vida de unos cuantos cientos de miles de personas a las de todos los seres vivos del universo? Es obvio que si hubiera una forma mejor de contrarrestar la entropía la utilizaríamos. A nosotros tampoco nos gusta que muera gente inocente, pero es el único método útil que hemos encontrado para contrarrestar la entropía. Si no lo hacemos, todos los seres vivos del universo morirán. Creo que es razonable sacrificar cientos de miles de vidas si esto sirve para garantizar que puedan vivir miles de millones. ¿Tanto te cuesta de entender?

Akari no dijo nada. Kyubey suspiró.

-Akari, debes entender que nosotros no tenemos nada en contra de los humanos ni contra las chicas ni contra tus amigas ni contra ti. Si hacemos esto es porque es el único método que hemos encontrado que sea útil para contrarrestar la entropía. A nosotros también nos gustaría que no tuviera que morir nadie, pero no hemos encontrado ningún método útil que no implique eso. Así que aunque no nos guste, como este método es el mejor para contrarrestar la entropía y alargar la vida útil del universo, vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para recuperarlo. Y si eso incluye que Hiroshi mate a cientos de miles de personas inocentes, estamos dispuestos a pagar ese precio. Lo siento, Akari, pero todo lo que hacemos es por el bien del universo. Espero que puedas entenderlo algún día.

Dicho esto, Kyubey se fue. Akari no pudo reprimir más su llanto y empezó a llorar.

 

Masaki y Mitsuru esquivaban con algo de dificultad los ataques de Yui. Aún se podía decir que lo hacían relativamente bien, ya que no habían recibido ningún golpe, pero Yui atacaba con todas sus fuerzas y ya no estaban tan seguros de sí mismos. La sonrisa que tenían en su cara cuando llegaron desapareció por completo. La única ventaja que tenían es que ellos eran dos y Yui una, por lo que en caso de necesidad podían separarse y atacar desde distintos sitios, con la esperanza de que Yui no pudiera repeler los dos ataques y al mismo tiempo atacarles. Pero aun así el combate les estaba haciendo sudar de valiente. Sakurako se había curado con su Gema y después había curado a Himawari, y ahora las dos miraban boquiabiertas la facilidad con la que Yui dominaba a los chicos.

-Funami-senpai es increíble… – Alcanzó a decir Himawari.

-¡Venga, Funami-senpai, destrózalos! – Gritó Sakurako, animándola.

Masaki y Mitsuru, en un intento por derrotar a Yui, se separaron, alejándose de ella de un salto, y atacaron Masaki con un rayo de hielo, y Mitsuru con varios pinchos que lanzó, no solo en línea recta, sino también hacia arriba y hacia los lados, para dirigirse después también a Yui, para que no tuviera posibilidad de escapar. Lejos de escapar, Yui creó un escudo de energía envolviéndola, con el que chocaron todos los pinchos y el rayo de hielo. Manteniendo el escudo activo, se lanzó hacia Masaki, destrozando el rayo de hielo a su paso al colisionar con el escudo. Masaki, temiendo un golpe de Yui, creó un escudo de energía delante suyo, pero Yui no pretendía atacarlo de frente, sino que creó un yunque unos metros a la derecha del chico y lo lanzó contra su cabeza antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Antes de que este cayera al suelo por el golpe, Yui le dio una fuerte patada, lanzándolo directo hacia Mitsuru, que solo pudo crear un escudo delante suyo para que Masaki no le impactara directamente. Aun así, Yui lo lanzó con tanta fuerza, que al impactar Masaki contra el escudo, este retrocedió impactando con Mitsuru y tirándole al suelo. Yui no dudó ni un momento y se lanzó hacia ellos para terminar con esa batalla de una vez por todas, pero estando en el aire vio como un ataque de energía se dirigía hacia ella desde su derecha. Casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el escudo de energía que creó no fue lo suficientemente poderoso y al impactar el rayo contra él se desintegró, lanzando a Yui varios metros de distancia e hiriéndola tanto por el ataque como por el impacto contra el suelo.

-¡Funami-senpai! – Gritaron sus kouhais, que fueron inmediatamente a socorrerla y a curarla con sus Gemas del Alma. – ¡Senpai, ¿estás bien?!

-Uf, eso ha ido de poco

Las tres chicas se giraron para ver a Hiroshi, que acababa de entrar en escena.

-Tú… – Dijo Yui levantándose y mirándole con el mismo odio con el que miró a Mitsuru.

Mitsuru y Masaki aprovecharon ese momento para curarse.

-Gracias, Hiroshi.

Este los miró, claramente molesto.

-Sois unos inútiles. – Dijo, sorprendiendo a los chicos. – Si no llega a ser por mí ya estaríais muertos.

-Es que… Es mucho más poderosa de lo que pensábamos… – Intentó justificarse Mitsuru.

-Bien. – Dijo volviendo a mirar a Yui. – Así será más divertido.

-Tus amigos no han podido hacer nada contra mí. ¿Qué te hace creer que tú sí?

-Nuestros niveles de poder son completamente distintos. Soy muchísimo más poderoso que ellos.

Yui no dijo nada en unos segundos.

-Ya sé qué me vas a decir, pero aun así quiero intentarlo. Dime dónde está Akari y os perdonaré la vida.

Hiroshi no pudo evitar reír ante esa frase, molestando a Yui.

-Os perdonaré la vida, dice. Buena esta.

-¿Intuyo que es un no?

-Tenemos medios de sobras para acabar con vosotras. No pretenderás que nos rindamos.

-Pues si no llegas a aparecer tus amigos no lo habrían contado.

-Sin embargo, es gracias a Masaki que Kyoko se convirtió en bruja.

-¿Qué?

-Piensa, Yui. ¿Cuándo se convierten las chicas mágicas en brujas?

Yui no sabía a dónde quería llegar Hiroshi.

-Cuándo caen en la desesperación.

-Exacto. ¿Y qué crees que la hizo caer en la desesperación?

Yui, Himawari y Sakurako se sorprendieron. En ningún momento habían pensado en eso. Si Kyoko se convirtió en bruja tenía que haber caído en la desesperación, y Hiroshi acababa de decir que fue Masaki quién lo hizo, lo cual molestó aún más a Yui.

-Malditos… ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Le controlamos sus sueños.

Las tres chicas se extrañaron.

-¿Qué?

-Ese es mi poder especial. – Dijo Masaki. – ¿En serio creíais que era que no me afectaba el frío? Cualquier persona puede tocar hielo durante varios segundos sin que le pase nada, yo no soy una excepción. Mi verdadero poder especial es controlar los sueños de la gente. Nos dimos cuenta que Kyoko empezó a salir con vuestra amiga Ayano. – Eso sorprendió a las tres chicas, que abrieron los ojos. – Kyoko se acabó enamorando de ella, así que creé un sueño en el que Ayano era empujada a las vías del tren… Por ti.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No era solo la desesperación de perder a su amada. No murió de forma natural o en un accidente. Fue un asesinato. Y hecho por su mejor amiga. Eso es el colmo de la desesperación. Kyoko no lo resistió más y se convirtió en bruja.

Yui apretaba los dientes de rabia.

-Maldito… Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hicisteis con ella? Yo soy más poderosa. Hubierais sacado más energía de mí.

-Ya, pero lo que nos interesaba no era la energía. Ella es más peligrosa. – Yui no entendió. – Ella puede percibir cosas que sean de su importancia. Si no confiaba en nosotros no es porque no le cayéramos bien, es porque su poder le hacía presentir que no confiara en nosotros. Si hubiera seguido con vida hubiera podido percibir nuestro plan, y eso hubiera sido muy malo.

Yui apretó también sus puños.

-¡Eres un miserable! – Gritó Sakurako.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? Deberías estarme agradecida. Es gracias a mí que te llevas mejor con Himawari. – Las dos se extrañaron. – Es gracias a esos sueños que estuvisteis teniendo.

Las dos chicas tardaron un poco, pero cuando lo recordaron se pusieron rojas.

-¿T-T-Tú-Tú hiciste que tuviéramos esos sueños? – Preguntó Himawari alterada.

-¿Qué? ¿Os gustaron? – Preguntó irónicamente. – Desde entonces os lleváis mejor, ¿no?

-¡Eres un pervertido!

Yui no sabía qué les había hecho soñar Masaki a sus kouhais, pero por la escena que acababa de ver podía hacerse una idea.

-¿Por qué hacéis todo esto? ¿Qué ganáis anulando el deseo de Akari? Y más importante, ¿no os dais cuenta que vosotros también os convertiréis en brujas?

-Eso no pasará. – Dijo Mitsuru. – Porqué yo pedí que nosotros no nos convirtiéramos en brujas.

-Y respecto a lo de qué ganamos… – Continuó Hiroshi con una sonrisa. – Es el control del mundo. – Las chicas se sorprendieron aún más. – Vamos a tomar el control del mundo, obviamente con la mayoría de gente en contra. Pero cuándo el hijo de Akari nazca y anulemos su deseo con su poder, ella también se convertirá en bruja, en una tan poderosa que no necesitará ocultarse detrás de una barrera. La gente normal no podrá verla, pero será demasiado poderosa como para pensar que se trata de un fenómeno natural. La gente pensará que se trata de un monstruo invisible o algo. Vamos a dejar que ejércitos de varios países se enfrenten con ella e intenten matarla, pero está claro que no lo conseguirán. Entonces, cuando haya matado a unos cuantos cientos de miles de personas y la gente ya haya caído en la desesperación, apareceré yo, y con el poder del hijo de Akari acabaré con ella. Todos me verán como su salvador y nadie se atreverá a cuestionar mi liderazgo.

Yui apretaba con tanta fuerza su puño que creía que se lo iba a romper.

-¡No te lo pienso permitir!

Yui se lanzó inmediatamente hacia él, y empezó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, el cual solo se limitó a esquivar sus ataques. Mitsuru se dispuso a atacar a Himawari, y Masaki a Sakurako.

Yui atacaba con puñetazos y patadas con todas sus fuerzas a Hiroshi, el cual se limitaba a esquivarlas con suma facilidad, y de vez en cuando parando algún golpe.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? – Preguntó con chulería.

Eso irritó aún más a Yui, que empezó a atacar también con ataques de energía, a los cuales Hiroshi tuvo que esforzarse más para esquivar, pero lejos de preocuparse, eso le divirtió más.

Mientras, Himawari esquivaba con espadas, con escudos de energía y con saltos los shurikens, estrellas y pinchos que le lanzaba Mitsuru, mientras Sakurako hacía lo mismo con los ataques de hielo de Masaki. En un intento por derrotarlo, Sakurako volvió a lanzar una cinta para atarlo, pero Masaki volvió a cogerla y congelar la parte que estaba cogiendo y volvió a tirar de ella, llevándose otra vez a Sakurako con ella.

-¿Es que no aprendes? – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para golpearla.

-¡Claro que sí!

En ese momento Sakurako creó un yunque que lanzó a la cabeza de Masaki sin que este pudiera hacer nada, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Aprendo de mi senpai. ¡Himawari, ahora venga a ayu…

Sakurako no pudo continuar la frase al ver a Himawari atravesada por decenas de pinchos en todas direcciones, uno de ellos atravesándose desde atrás su Gema del Alma. Mitsuru retiró todos los pinchos, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de Himawari sobre el suelo. Sakurako estaba en estado de shock. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del cuerpo de Himawari atravesado por decenas de pinchos, y no podía dejar de ver su cuerpo, lleno de agujeros producidos por los pinchos, ahora en el suelo. Muerta. Sakurako notó como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y mientras esto sucedía, la razón la iba abandonando. Ya no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, en lo único que pensaba era en matar a Mitsuru. Sakurako gritó con todas sus fuerzas, produciendo una gran explosión de energía, que agrietó el suelo, e incluso hizo detener la batalla entre Yui y Hiroshi, por lo sorpresa que se llevaron al notar esa cantidad de energía que desprendía Sakurako. Esta, sin pensárselo se lanzó hacia Mitsuru. Este simplemente se limitó a crear un escudo de energía para defenderse, pero al golpear Sakurako el escudo, este se desintegró. Mitsuru no se lo podía creer. Su escudo de energía había sido destruido por un puñetazo de Sakurako. Mitsuru alucinó tanto que no pudo reaccionar hasta pocas centésimas de segundo después, cuando el puño de Sakurako impactó contra su cara, rompiéndole la mandíbula y mandándole lejos decenas de metros, casi hasta el borde del techo del supermercado, a punto de caer. Mitsuru apenas tuvo tiempo de curarse la mandíbula antes de recibir otro puñetazo por parte de Sakurako, que pudo esquivar por milímetros. Sakurako volvió a lanzarle otro golpe, el cual Mitsuru esquivó saltando hacia atrás, cayendo de pie, para poder pelear en condiciones. Sakurako volvió a lanzarle otro puñetazo. Mitsuru intentó detener el puño con su mano, pero en vez de esto, lo único que consiguió fue que el golpe le rompiera la mano. Mitsuru no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar por el dolor, pues Sakurako no se detuvo en su ataque, y el chico estaba demasiado ocupado intentando esquivar los ataques de la chica, que le iba ganando terreno. Tras varios segundos de retroceder, Mitsuru chocó con la pared de las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Sakurako le lanzó otro golpe, que consiguió esquivar en el último momento, viendo con los ojos como platos, igual que Yui y Hiroshi, como destrozó completamente la pared.

- _¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?_ – Pensó sorprendido Hiroshi. – _Es demasiado incluso para ser una chica mágica. ¿Puede que sea su poder especial? ¿Superfuerza? Pero es muy raro que sea esto. ¿Tal vez…?_

Yui aprovechó ese momento que creía que Hiroshi estaba distraído para atacarlo, sin embargo, Hiroshi en ningún momento bajó la guardia, y cuando Yui intentó golpearlo en la cabeza, este simplemente la movió hacia otro lado y le dio un fuerte empujón con el pie, estampándola contra una pared. Hiroshi entonces lanzó su cuerda y consiguió atar el brazo con el que Sakurako iba a golpear a Mitsuru, impidiéndole golpearlo. Hiroshi tiró de la cuerda con fuerza, llevando a Sakurako con ella, tal como hizo Masaki. Sakurako reaccionó rápidamente y se preparó para golpearlo, pero Hiroshi detuvo el golpe agarrándola, no por el puño, sino por la muñeca, confundiendo algo a la chica, que pensaba que le destrozaría. Sakurako reaccionó rápido, intentando golpearlo con el otro puño, pero Hiroshi volvió a agarrarle la muñeca, dejándola inmovilizada. Sakurako forcejeaba para intentar soltarse de Hiroshi, sin éxito. Este, satisfecho, sonrió.

-Como imaginaba, tu poder no es superfuerza. Es más potencia de impacto. Si consigues dar el golpe, este será mucho más fuerte de lo que sería normalmente. Pero si no consigues golpear, tu poder no sirve de nada. Basta con esquivar el golpe o simplemente evitar que lo des. Qué poder más inútil.

-¡Vamos a ver si sigues pensando que es inútil después de esto!

Sakurako intentó darle una patada en los testículos, pero Hiroshi cerró sus piernas en ese momento, atrapando la pierna de Sakurako entre las suyas.

-¿En serio creías que me habría descuidado de protección un lugar tan sensible como ese?

Hiroshi le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, dejando completamente desarmada a la chica, y después le dio una patada giratoria, mandándola volando varios metros. El golpe no llegó a dejarla inconsciente, pero si lo suficientemente dolorida como para no poder moverse. Hiroshi empezó a andar hacia ella para darle el golpe de gracia, pero Yui, que justo se acababa de curar de sus heridas, se lanzó hacia él creando una espada como las que usaba Himawari con la intención de cortar a Hiroshi por la mitad. Ese ataque tomó por sorpresa al chico, que pudo esquivarlo por solo unos centímetros. Yui continuó con el ataque, brandando la espada intentando darle por lo menos un corte a Hiroshi, que no hacía más que retroceder. Finalmente, Yui movió hacia atrás su espada, al mismo tiempo que alargaba su hoja, para así ser lo suficientemente larga como para atravesar al chico cuando atacara con ella, pero cuando lo hizo, Yui soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor. La espada no atravesó a Hiroshi, sino a ella. La espada desaparecía justo delante de Hiroshi y la continuación de esta aparecía al lado de Yui, atravesándole el estómago de lado a lado. El dolor hizo que Yui no pudiera mantener la espada, que se desintegró, cayendo Yui al suelo sobre sus rodillas. La chica iba a curarse en ese mismo momento, pero Hiroshi le dio una patada en la cabeza mandándola varios metros atrás, casi al lado de Sakurako, que en ese momento empezaba a curarse, cosa que Yui también hizo inmediatamente.

-Maldito… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Mi poder especial. – Dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa.

Unos centímetros al lado del chico, una forma circular distorsionó un poco el entorno, haciéndolo ver como si se viera a través de agua. El mismo efecto se produjo unos metros más adelante, entre Hiroshi, y Yui y Sakurako. Hiroshi entonces puso su brazo en ese círculo, desapareciendo al otro lado, y volviendo a aparecer en el otro círculo de más adelante, dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas.

-Este es mi poder, crear portales. – Hiroshi retiró su brazo del portal. – Puedo crear portales a cualquier sitio que pueda ver. Del tamaño que quiera. Tan pequeños como una hormiga o tan grandes como Tokyo entero. Cualquier cosa que entre por un lado saldrá por el otro. Eso es lo que he hecho cuando me has atacado, he creado un pequeño portal justo delante de mí y otro a tu lado, por lo que cuando la espada ha entrado en el portal ha salido por tu lado.

Yui apretaba sus puños y dientes por la rabia.

-Maldita sea… – Murmuró Sakurako. – ¿Es que no hay ninguna forma de derrotarlo?

Yui intentó calmarse.

-No, hay una.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Yui tomó de la mano a Sakurako, y se dirigió a Hiroshi, que seguía sonriendo.

-Se acabó, Hiroshi, has perdido.

Yui entonces detuvo el tiempo, cosa que no afecto a Sakurako, ya que Yui le estaba tomando de la mano.

-¡Funami-senpai, eres un genio! ¡No podrá evitar el ataque si no puede moverse!

-Omuro-san… Siento no haber podido evitar que mataran a Furutani-san. – Sakurako se entristeció al recordar eso. – Te prometo que la resucitaremos usando el poder del hijo de Akari.

Sakurako asintió. Yui entonces lanzó con su mano libre un ataque de energía a la cabeza de Hiroshi, que esquivó inclinándose a un lado. Las dos chicas se quedaron de piedra al ver eso. Hiroshi se volvió a poner recto, ante la mirada incrédula de las dos chicas, mientras Masaki y Mitsuru, que se acababan de curar, se situaban al lado de Hiroshi.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. – Dijo tranquilamente Mitsuru.

Masaki por su parte empezó a reír.

-Deberías ver la cara que tenéis, es súper gracioso.

Las dos chicas no entendían nada. Estaban completamente petrificadas.

-¿Q… ¿Qu…. ¿Qué…

-Ese fue mi deseo. – Siguió Masaki. – Pedí que no nos afectara tu poder de parar el tiempo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron heladas. Mitsuru entonces aprovechó para atacarlas con cientos de pinchos. Eso obligó a las chicas a reaccionar al instante. Yui soltó a Sakurako al mismo tiempo que volvía a activar el tiempo para que las dos pudieran esquivar los ataques por separado y así despistar a Mitsuru. Sin embargo, aún no se habían recuperado del shock que acababan de sufrir, por lo que no se encontraban en plenas facultades, lo que hizo que Sakurako no pudiera esquivar un picho que la atravesó desde atrás. Ese fue su fin. Una vez la atravesó el primero, los demás fueron viniendo uno detrás del otro. Sakurako no podía hacer más que gritar mientras era atravesada por todo el cuerpo por los pinchos que Mitsuru controlaba. Esa visión impactó a Yui de forma que bajó su guardia, por lo que Mitsuru puedo atravesarla a ella también, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, y con los siguientes pinchos, hizo que ni siquiera sus rodillas pudieran soportar su peso, quedando tirada en el suelo. Sin embargo, una vez en el suelo, los ataques a ella pararon, pero los dirigidos a Sakurako seguían. Masaki lo hizo expresamente. Quería que Yui viera como mataba a su amiga antes de matarla a ella. Yui no podía hacer otra cosa que ver impotente como su amiga era atravesada y agujereada por pinchos provenientes de todas partes. Yui podía ver como Sakurako lloraba de dolor. Ver aquel cruel espectáculo, como su amiga sufría una muerte tan horrible, hizo que Yui tampoco pudiera evitar llorar. Finalmente, uno de los pinchos atravesó su Gema del Alma, poniendo fin al sufrimiento de la pobre chica, que cayó al suelo inerte, dónde su vestido de chica mágica brilló y se volvió a convertir en la ropa que llevaba antes de transformarse. Ver los ojos vacíos de Sakurako, aquella mirada sin vida, hizo que los llantos de Yui aumentaran. Su muerte había sido realmente horrible, solo con pensar en aquello se le hacía un nudo en su estómago, el cual también había sido atravesado por un pincho de Mitsuru. Pensando en eso, Yui intentó tranquilizarse. Si conseguía salir de esa con vida podría revivirla, pero para eso tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, creó unos escudos de energía bajo el techo del supermercado, para que el Trío Mágico no lo viera, rodeando la posición de los chicos, y entonces los dirigió rápidamente hacia arriba, destrozando el suelo y cayendo toda la parte donde se encontraban los chicos. Yui rápidamente se curó y se levantó dispuesta a saltar por encima del agujero y desde allí dirigir un ataque de energía con todas sus fuerzas a los chicos que habían caído por él. Pero no pudo. Porque los chicos no cayeron. Estos se encontraban flotando donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba el suelo como si nada. La chica volvió a quedarse de piedra otra vez más.

-No… No me digas… Que también podéis volar…

-Por supuesto que no. – Respondió Hiroshi. – Es mucho más fácil que eso. Mira bajo mis pies. – Yui lo hizo y vio que bajo los pies de Hiroshi y los demás había un escudo de energía. Yui abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. – Es tan simple como crear un escudo de energía bajo nuestros pies y luego mover el escudo como a nosotros nos dé la gana. – Dijo mientras se elevaba. – ¿De verdad que no habíais pensado en eso?

Yui se enfureció e inmediatamente creó un escudo de energía bajo suyo, que dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Hiroshi, empezando entonces un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que solo atacaba Yui, mientras que Hiroshi se limitaba a esquivar la mayoría de golpes y a detener algunos. La batalla realmente parecía una escena de Dragon Ball Z, con los dos golpeándose y moviéndose a toda velocidad por el cielo, con la única diferencia de que tenían que mantener un escudo de energía bajo sus pies para mantenerse en el aire, aunque a veces, para evitar algunos ataques, tenían que eliminarlo y volverlo a crear décimas de segundo más tarde, con el único efecto de que perdían algo de altura en ese tiempo, pero que podían recuperar en centésimas. El hecho de que Hiroshi se limitara simplemente a esquivar sus ataques y a detenerlos sin contraatacar ponía de los nervios a Yui, haciendo que pareciera que solo se estaba burlando de ella.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Ataca de una vez!

-Muy bien.

En un momento en que Yui iba a golpearlo con su puño derecho, Hiroshi detuvo el golpe agarrándole la muñeca con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo escupir sangre a la chica, y mandándola con tanta potencia al suelo que lo agrietó tanto como lo hizo Sakurako al liberar todo su poder. Hiroshi bajó hasta el suelo, unos metros por delante de Yui.

-Querías que te atacara, ¿no?

Yui iba a curarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hiroshi le lanzó una cuerda que ató a su tobillo, e inmediatamente la levantó por los aires y la volvió a estampar contra el suelo, en otro lugar. Hiroshi volvió a hacer lo mismo, estampándola de nuevo en otro lugar. Aun teniendo más resistencia por ser una chica mágica, los golpes que recibía hacían que con cada impacto se le fracturaran, e incluso rompieran varios huesos. Tenía que escapar de algún modo o en cuestión de segundos quedaría completamente incapaz de moverse. De nuevo Hiroshi volvió a alzarla para estamparla contra otro lugar, pero entonces Yui agarró la cuerda con una mano, y con la otra creó una pequeña hoz con la que la cortó. La inercia con la que Hiroshi lanzó a Yui hizo que esta saliera disparada varios metros, y cayera en la azotea de otro edificio, al cual Hiroshi se desplazó de un salto, seguido de Masaki y Mitsuru. Yui iba a curarse con su Gema del Alma, pero al verla se dio cuenta que estaba casi completamente oscurecida. No le quedaba mucha magia. Si utilizaba magia durante un rato más su Gema se iba a convertir en una Semilla de Pena y Yui en una bruja. No serviría de nada curarse. Hiroshi la iba a atacar, hiriéndola de nuevo, y habría gastado magia en vano. Yui decidió quedarse en el suelo pensando en cómo podía salir de esta. Hiroshi se plantó delante de ella, con los otros dos chicos a su lado.

-Acepta tu derrota, Yui. No tienes nada que hacer, soy mucho más poderoso que tú.

En parte para ganar tiempo y en parte también por curiosidad, Yui decidió preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanto poder?

-Fácil. Tu poder proviene de Akari, mientras que el mío proviene de los incubators.

-¿Eh?

Hiroshi soltó unas risitas.

-El poder de una chica mágica se determina en función del efecto relativo del papel que juega en el destino, ¿recuerdas? Cuando vosotras entrasteis en secundaria, las ganas que Akari tenía de volver a estar con vosotras hizo que os convirtierais en las personas más importantes para ella juntamente con su familia. Eso sumado al potencial que ya teníais para ser chicas mágicas hizo que obtuvierais ese enorme poder. Imagínate si le importabais. Vuestro poder representa la esperanza de Akari de poder volver a estar con vosotras. Sin embargo, mi poder es muy superior. Pues ella arruinó el sistema de recolección de energía de los incubators, y estos tenían muchas ganas de recuperarlo. Como yo soy la persona más importante de su plan, pues soy quien ha dejado embarazada a Akari, haciendo que vaya a tener el hijo que anulará su deseo, la esperanza de todos los incubators de recuperar su sistema de recolección de energía ha recaído en mí. Tú representas la esperanza de una sola chica. Yo la de una raza entera. Es obvio que mi poder es muy superior al tuyo.

Yui comprendió entonces que no podría derrotar a Hiroshi. Da igual lo que se esforzara, Hiroshi le daba cien vueltas, por lo que la única opción que tenía era escapar para trazar un plan que le permitiera vencerles más adelante.

-Se acabó, Yui. ¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras?

-Sí…

Esta miró a los chicos, y rápidamente se puso las manos a los lados de su cara.

-¡Taiyoken!

Yui emitió un gran destello de luz, cegando a los tres chicos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Maldita! ¡Hija de puta!

Yui rápidamente se curó y sacó la Semilla de Pena de Kyoko, con la que purificó su Gema del Alma, contaminando hasta tal punto la Semilla de Pena que llegó a su límite. Yui lanzó la Semilla hacia Hiroshi y huyó de allí. En ese momento la Semilla explotó. Cuando Hiroshi, Masaki y Mitsuru recuperaron la vista se encontraban dentro del laberinto de la bruja de Kyoko, la cual los atacó inmediatamente con sus tentáculos, ataque que esquivaron de un salto. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hiroshi lanzó un rayo de energía a la bruja, con tal potencia que la mató en el acto. Inmediatamente el entorno empezó a distorsionarse hasta volver al mundo real, y la Semilla de Pena cayó delante de Hiroshi. Este giró la cabeza en todas direcciones intentando localizar a Yui, sin éxito.

-Maldita… Se ha escapado…

-Hiroshi, ¿vamos tras ella?

Este se calmó.

-No. Da igual, dejadla. – Esto extrañó a los chicos. – No puede hacer nada. Si utiliza la magia la detectaremos, por lo que no va a utilizarla. Tampoco sabe dónde está Akari, y aunque lo supiera no podría liberarla. No nos supone ningún problema. Además, ella no es una prioridad. Vamos a seguir con el plan previsto. – Hiroshi cogió la Semilla de Pena y se la guardó. – Esto se lo daré a Kyubey cuando lo vea, así Yui no podrá utilizarla.

Hiroshi se disponía a irse de allí, pero Masaki se fijó en los cuerpos de Sakurako y Himawari y lo llamó.

-Espera, ¿qué hacemos con los cuerpos?

Hiroshi lanzó dos rayos de energía que los desintegraron (a parte de destruir también varios metros alrededor).

-Ya no hay cuerpos, ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

Esa solución tan “radical” sorprendió algo a Masaki y Mitsuru, aunque no se quejaron.

 

Los tres chicos se encontraban flotando a varios cientos de metros de altura, sosteniéndose con escudos de energía. Mitsuru estaba sosteniendo su Gema del Alma frente a un ordenador portátil, la pantalla del cual mostraba millones de caracteres pasando a una velocidad imposible de ver para un ser humano normal.

-¿Cómo va, Mitsuru? – Preguntó Hiroshi.

-Genial. Esto de la magia es increíble. Puedo hackear sistemas informáticos con una facilidad impresionante.

-¿Has conseguido ese programa?

-Por supuesto, ha sido muy fácil.

-Bien. ¿Cuánto falta para poder emitir?

-No más de 3 minutos. Toda Asia, Europa, África y Oceanía son mías. Solo me falta América. Cualquier dispositivo que esté conectado directa o indirectamente a Internet nos va a sintonizar. ¡Bien! ¡Listo! Ahora solo tengo que configurar el idioma de traducción por países y regiones. Cada país te va a oír con su idioma oficial. Realmente estos chinos hacen programas muy raros.

-Sí, pero será muy útil. A todo el mundo le va a quedar claro el mensaje.

Después de poco más de un minuto, Mitsuru terminó de configurar el idioma.

-Bien, ya está. Masaki, crea la cámara.

-Sí.

Este creó una cámara que conectó con un cable al ordenador de Mitsuru.

-Ya está todo listo. Cuando digas, Hiroshi.

-Bien… Ahora.

Mitsuru pulsó un botón de su ordenador.

**En casa de Chinatsu**

Chinatsu sostenía su teléfono móvil algo preocupada mientras la televisión emitía las noticias.

- _La policía sigue investigando qué pudo haber provocado la explosión. No hay indicios de explosivos, por lo que se desconoce qué pudo provocarla._

Su hermana entró en el salón y se extrañó al verla así.

-Chinatsu, ¿qué te pasa?

-El lugar que sale en las noticias… Creo que es dónde estaba la casa de Kyoko-senpai…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás segura!?

-Las casas de los alrededores me lo recuerdan, pero no estoy segura… He llamado a Kyoko-senpai, Yui-senpai y Akari-chan para preguntárselo, pero no responden…

Las dos hermanas se preocuparon. De repente, apareció en la pantalla Hiroshi, extrañando a Tomoko y sorprendiendo a Chinatsu. Lo mismo pasó en todas las televisiones del mundo, móviles, ordenadores, tablets, y básicamente cualquier dispositivo que de una forma u otra tuviera conexión a Internet. Akane, Ayano y Chitose, que también estaban viendo las noticias, también se sorprendieron igual que Chinatsu.

-¿¡Kagome-san!?

-¿Qué? Chinatsu, ¿conoces a ese chico?

-Este chico es… El novio de Akari-chan.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Saludos. Dejadme que me presente, soy Kagome Hiroshi. Soy el líder del Trío Mágico. Este mensaje se está retransmitiendo en directo por todo el mundo, en cada país con su idioma oficial para que todos podáis entenderlo. – En las calles de Nueva York y otras ciudades importantes, la gente se detenía en medio de la calle a mirar y escuchar a Hiroshi, que salía en las pantallas de los rascacielos. – Quiero lanzar un mensaje a todos los ciudadanos del planeta. Los líderes políticos mundiales han hecho descender el nivel de democracia en todo el mundo, recortando las libertades y derechos básicos, con casos de corrupción que afectan a miles de personas en todo el mundo, falsificando los resultados de las elecciones para que salga el resultado que a los que mandan les interesa… Os hacen creer que sois libres, que podéis elegir… Pero es solo una ilusión. No tenéis ninguna libertad. Vuestra vida está completamente controlada. Podéis pensar que tenéis libertad de opinión, pero no es verdad. Si pensáis de una cierta forma, es porque los que mandan quieren que penséis de esta forma. Los medios de comunicación, como la televisión, la prensa, y también Internet, están manipulados y controlados por los que mandan. Veis solo lo que quieren que veáis, oís solo lo que quieren que oigáis. Os controlan como marionetas, sois simples títeres. Y si alguna persona se atreve a rebelarse contra el sistema, la silencian de la forma que sea, matándola si es necesario. Esto tiene que acabar. Tenemos que devolver a la gente la libertad que merecen para que cada persona pueda pensar y expresarse libremente sin temor a ser perseguida por nadie. Es por eso que quiero lanzar un mensaje a todos los presidentes, reyes, primeros ministros, y a todos los líderes políticos mundiales en general. Quiero que dimitáis y abdiquéis en mi favor. Dejad vuestro cargo y nombradme a mí líder del país. De esta forma me convertiré en emperador del mundo y podré garantizar la libertad y la felicidad de las personas.

Chitose llamó a Ayano.

-¿Chitose?

-Ayano… ¿Ese que está saliendo en pantalla… No es…

-Sí… Es el novio de Akaza-san.

Akane, por su parte, estaba tan impresionada que no podía decir ni hacer nada más que mirar boquiabierta la pantalla.

-No es ninguna broma. Quiero tomar el control del mundo. Seguro que ahora muchos se estarán riendo pensando que si me atrevo a intentarlo me atacarán con su ejército. – Hiroshi puso entonces una expresión tan seria que la mayoría de gente que lo vio quedó aterrada. – Vuestro ejército no duraría ni un minuto contra mí. Da igual la fuerza con que me ataquéis. Puedo destruir cualquier ejército de cualquier país del mundo. Y eso incluye también Estados Unidos, China, Rusia y Corea del Norte. Da igual que tengáis bombas atómicas y armas nucleares. Yo hago magia. Puedo devolveros los misiles y hacer que os los tengáis que meter por el culo. No me subestiméis. Que todos los líderes políticos del mundo dimitan y abdiquen en favor mío. Tenéis una semana para hacerlo. Si pasado ese tiempo no lo habéis hecho, destruiré personalmente las sedes del gobierno y residencias presidenciales de todos los países que no lo hayan hecho. Y también haré lo mismo si alguien se atreve a atacarme. – Hiroshi sonrió con maldad. – Así que por favor, hacedlo. Atacadme. Rebelaos. Quiero que me ataquéis para así poder demostrar ante el mundo que ni siquiera el ejército más poderoso del mundo puede hacer nada contra mí. Por favor, Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, Corea del Norte, atacadme. Si me hacéis caso y vuestros jefes dimiten no podré atacaros, pero si me atacáis, destruiré todo vuestro ejército y lo retransmitiré en directo ante todo el mundo para que todos vean la caída de las grandes potencias mundiales. Espero vuestro ataque. La verdad es que me decepcionaríais mucho si no lo hicierais. De todas formas, todos los líderes políticos tenéis una semana para dejar vuestro cargo y nombrarme a mí. Si no lo hacéis… Os destruiré a todos. – La sonrisa de Hiroshi aumentó, helándoles la sangre a muchos. – Fin del mensaje.

 

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	9. Capítulo 9

Hiroshi estaba sentado en un sillón proporcionado por una cadena de televisión que le estaba haciendo una entrevista. Después del anuncio del día anterior, una cadena de televisión quiso entrevistarle y anunciaron por televisión que si él estaba dispuesto se presentara en el estudio de televisión una hora antes. Hiroshi decidió asistir. Pensó que en realidad sería una trampa para capturarlo, y que el set estaría lleno de militares apuntándolo que le dispararían nada más entrar por la puerta, pero no fue así. Las únicas personas armadas eran los miembros de seguridad habituales. Una vez allí, el entrevistador le dijo que pasara por maquillaje mientras él anunciaba que en una hora se emitiría la entrevista. Hiroshi se negó a que le maquillaran, así que simplemente se limitó a esperar que llegara la hora de la entrevista. La noticia de que le iban a entrevistar se expandió por todo Japón en cuestión de minutos, y cuando empezó la entrevista la cadena de televisión batió el récord de audiencia de la historia del país. Hiroshi respondía a las preguntas que le hacía el entrevistador con total normalidad y tranquilidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre.

-Le veo muy tranquilo, Hiroshi.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-Bueno, ayer exigió que dimitieran y abdicaran todos los jefes de estado y de gobierno del mundo y que le nombraran a usted amenazándoles de que los mataría si no lo hacían.

-Así es. ¿Y qué?

-¿De verdad que piensa que van a hacerle caso? ¿Piensa seriamente que van a dimitir y nombrarlo a usted?

-Si no lo hacen peor para ellos, porque los voy a matar.

-¿Realmente cree que puede enfrentarse a los ejércitos más poderosos del mundo y salir victorioso?

-No es que lo crea, lo sé. Sé qué potencial militar tienen ellos, y sé cuál es mi fuerza. No creo que pueda ganarles, lo sé.

-Dice que por culpa de los líderes políticos mundiales el nivel de democracia ha descendido y que usted quiere devolverle a la gente la libertad que merecen.

-Así es.

-Sin embargo, la mayoría de esos líderes políticos que usted dice han sido escogidos democráticamente, y usted pretende que dejen su cargo y se le nombre a usted, a quién nadie ha votado. ¿Realmente le parece a usted esto democrático?

-Como dije, muchos resultados de elecciones están manipulados, y gana quién quieren los que mandan. Y otras veces el sistema de votación está pensado de tal forma que sale ganador quién ha obtenido menos votos. ¿Sabe que Hillary Clinton obtuvo casi 3 millones de votos más que Donald Trump? Y sin embargo Donald Trump obtuvo 77 votos electorales más. ¿A usted le parece esto democrático? Estados Unidos, la primera potencia mundial, el país más democrático del mundo… – Empezó a decir irónicamente Hiroshi. – Resulta que con casi 3 millones de votos menos obtienes 77 votos electorales más. Cuánta democracia, Dios mío…

-¿Pero entonces la solución no sería modificar el sistema electoral para que fuera presidente quién más votos obtuviera?

-No, esa no es la solución. Da igual quién sea el presidente y las políticas que haga, seguirá mintiendo y manipulando a los ciudadanos. La única persona que puede devolverle la libertad a la gente soy yo.

-Supongamos que es cierto. Aun así, hay muchísima gente que no estará de acuerdo con usted, y que pensará que democracia es escoger a quién te gobierna, aunque no salga quién le guste, y que preferirían estar gobernados por quién ha elegido la mayoría de ciudadanos antes que por una persona que no ha elegido nadie. ¿Qué les diría a esas personas?

-Lo que la gente quiere no es votar. Lo que la gente quiere es vivir bien, y votar es el mecanismo que tienen para hacerlo, votando a quién creen que puede hacer que vivan mejor. Yo puedo hacer que vivan bien, y si la gente vive bien no les debería importar lo más mínimo quién les gobierne.

-Hay más de 190 estados independientes, además de otros territorios parcialmente reconocidos y territorios con soberanía discutida. ¿Cómo piensa gobernar manteniendo el control de tantos territorios?

-Fácil, todas las fronteras serán eliminadas. Los estados, regiones y subregiones de cada uno serán eliminadas. Los territorios seguirán manteniendo los nombres de los estados actuales para facilitar la localización, pero los estados tal como ahora los conocemos dejarán de existir. Cada municipio y entidad de población estará dirigida por un alcalde. Me da igual como se elija, puede ser por elecciones, por sorteo, por imposición… La verdad, no me importa. Cada ciudad se autogestionará a si misma y tendrá sus propias leyes, pero siempre respetando las leyes que yo dicte. Cuando me convierta en el emperador del mundo dictaré una serie de leyes que tendrán que ser aplicadas por todas las ciudades. A partir de ahí, cada alcalde puede aplicar más leyes siempre que no contravengan las que yo dicte.

-Dice que quiere que los jefes de estado y de gobierno dimiten y abdiquen en su favor, pero les lanzó un mensaje muy claro a Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y Corea del Norte. Dice que quiere que le ataquen.

-Así es.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no quiere que ellos también dimitan? ¿Por qué quiere que le ataquen?

Hiroshi sonrió con maldad.

-Porque quiero matarlos. – La forma y la contundencia con que dijo eso heló la sangre al entrevistador y a todos los técnicos que estaban detrás de las cámaras. – Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y Corea del Norte se creen que son los amos del mundo. Se creen que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana, y que son invencibles. Van con esos aires de superioridad porque se creen que nadie les puede hacer frente. Quiero que me ataquen para poder demostrar que ni con todo su potencial militar pueden hacer nada contra mí. Que ni siquiera con armamento nuclear pueden derrotarme. Quiero que el mundo vea como los estados más poderosos del mundo quedan en ridículo al no poder detener ni con todas sus fuerzas a un chico de 14 años. Y obviamente, su ataque será con objetivo de matarme, con lo que se entiende que están en contra de que sea el emperador del mundo, que no quieren dejar sus cargos, y por consiguiente que están en contra de la democracia y que quieren seguir mintiendo y manipulando a los ciudadanos, con lo que me encargaré personalmente de matarlos y retransmitirlo en directo por todo el mundo.

El entrevistador, todos los técnicos y los miembros de seguridad estaban petrificados. Nunca hubieran pensado que un chico de 14 años pudiera dar tanto miedo. Hiroshi miró entonces a cámara.

-Por cierto, les recuerdo a todos les jefes de estado y de gobierno que aún les quedan 6 días para dejar su cargo y nombrarme a mí en su lugar. – Hiroshi se levantó. – Ahora me voy. Tengo que empezar a preparar los decretos de mi gobierno.

Hiroshi se esfumó de allí a una velocidad tan grande que todos los allí presentes hubieran pensado que podía teletransportarse de no ser por la gran ola de aire que levantó al correr, haciendo volar decenas de papeles que estaban en el set y despeinando al personal, que no pudieron hacer más que mirar atónitos hacia donde hacía apenas unos segundos estaba Hiroshi.

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 9: La cuenta atrás

Akari, atada de pies y manos en el almacén, no podía hacer más que mirar la televisión que Hiroshi había creado para que pudiera ver la entrevista. En ese momento llegó Hiroshi.

-¿Qué, Akari? ¿Qué te ha parecido mi entrevista?

-Eres un mentiroso y un falso. A ti no te importa lo más mínimo la democracia. Solo quieres ser el dueño del mundo.

-Pero tengo que hacer el numerito. La gente tiene que creer que pienso en ella, y que todo lo que hago es por su bien. No quiero que le gente me tema, quiero que me adoren. Quiero que ellos quieran que yo les gobierne. Obviamente al principio mucha gente estará en contra, pero como te dije, cuando les salve del monstruo en el que te convertirás, todos me verán como el salvador del mundo y querrán que les proteja.

Akari estaba tan indignada que no encontraba ninguna palabra que pudiera expresar lo que sentía. De totas formas, decidió no decir nada. Tampoco es que hacerlo ayudara su situación. Hiroshi se dispuso a irse, pero entonces Akari lo llamó.

-Espera.

Hiroshi, curioso, se detuvo y la miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero pedirte algo.

Eso sorprendió a Hiroshi.

-¿Pedirme algo?

-¿Podrías soltarme?

Hiroshi se quedó alucinando ante esa pregunta.

-¿Es una broma?

-Tengo que ir al baño.

Hiroshi estaba tan confuso que tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Háztelo encima.

Akari no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio crees que sería tan tonto como para dejarte libre? Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba si crees eso.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes libre, sé que no lo harás, pero no hace falta que me tangas atada de pies y manos sin que me pueda mover. Podrías encerrarme en una celda. Los grilletes me aprietan las muñecas, y me duelen los brazos y las piernas… En una celda por lo menos podría estirarme y descansar. Ya me tienes, Hiroshi, no necesitas retenerme de esta forma. Ya no hay necesidad de demostrar lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser.

Hiroshi se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Finalmente sonrió.

-¿Pero quién te has creído que eres, Akari? – Akari se sorprendió. – Eres mi prisionera. No tienes derecho a reclamar ni a pedirme nada. Voy a tratarte todo lo mal que pueda y a tenerte en las peores condiciones. Si los grilletes te aprietan y te duelen los brazos y piernas, me alegro. Esto no es un balneario. Quiero que te lo pases lo peor posible aquí. Y eso incluye también que te mees y cagues encima. Volveré en un rato.

Hiroshi dio media vuelta para irse otra vez. Akari notó como una sensación de ira aumentaba en su interior, que finalmente explotó con un grito.

-¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ HUMILLARME DE ESTA FORMA!

El tono con el que Akari dijo esto sorprendió a Hiroshi, aunque lo disimuló para que Akari no lo notara. El chico se giró y vio a Akari de una forma que pensó que no vería nunca. En sus ojos, rojos de rabia, se podía ver un odio como nunca antes había visto, y su rostro mostraba claramente el enfado que sentía con el chico.

-Ya has ganado, Hiroshi. Estoy embarazada, voy a dar a luz a un hijo con el que anularás mi deseo y las brujas volverán a existir… No puedo escaparme ni utilizar mis poderes… Vas a apoderarte del mundo… ¿Qué más quieres? Lo tienes todo. ¿Tan miserable eres que necesitas hundir a los demás en una miseria peor que la tuya para creerte superior a ellos y sentirte bien? No tienes ninguna necesidad de actuar de esta forma.

Hiroshi se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Realmente no esperaba oír algo así de parte de Akari. Después volvió a sonreír.

-Tienes razón, no tengo ninguna necesidad de actuar así. Pero quiero hacerlo. – Oír eso enfadó aún más a Akari. – Quiero que sufras, Akari. La cara que tienes ahora mismo me encanta. Es tan diferente de la que solías poner cuando salíamos juntos… Entonces te pasabas el día entero sonriendo, más feliz que unas castañuelas. En cambio ahora muestras un odio y una rabia enormes. Realmente pareces otra persona diferente. Me encanta haber sido capaz de lograr esto.

Akari forcejeó en sus ataduras. Sabía que era imposible escapar, pero las ganas que tenía de darle un puñetazo a Hiroshi eran superiores. Verla así solo provocó que la sonrisa de Hiroshi aumentara.

-Me encanta que actúes de esta forma. De verdad, prefiero mil veces esta actitud que la que tenías cuando salimos juntos. Quién sabe, puede que si sigues actuando así hasta me acabe enamorando de ti de verdad.

-Que te jodan.

Hiroshi soltó unas risitas.

-Cada vez me gustas más, Akari.

Dicho esto, Hiroshi abandonó la estancia, dejando a Akari sola de nuevo, que se puso a llorar. No se reconocía. Como dijo Hiroshi, ya no era la chica alegre y optimista que era hace unas semanas. Ahora sentía un odio y una rabia que no había sentido nunca antes, e incluso se había rebajado al nivel de insultar a Hiroshi para sentirse un poco mejor. Ella no era así. Hiroshi la había cambiado, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

 

Nana fue a abrir la puerta después de que llamaran al timbre, encontrándose con Yui, que entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sorprendiendo a la profesora. Antes que pudiera decir nada Yui se dirigió a ella.

-Por favor, sensei, tiene que esconderme.

-¿Eh? ¿Esconderte? – Eso extrañó a Nana. – ¿Te persigue alguien?

-Verá… – Yui pensó en como decirle aquello de la forma más fácil posible. – Sé que tal vez le cueste de creer, pero soy una chica mágica, del Holy Quintet.

Eso sorprendió a Nana, que tardó unos segundos en asimilar aquello, pero una vez lo hizo, su respuesta no fue la que Yui se esperaba.

-Ya veo… No, no es tan difícil de creer.

-¿Eh?

-Después de las apariciones de ayer y de hoy de ese tal Hiroshi ya me creo cualquier cosa.

-Espere, ¿qué?

Nana se extrañó que Yui no supiera de eso.

-¿No te has enterado, Funami-san?

-¿De qué?

-Ayer el líder del Trío Mágico, Kagome Hiroshi, apareció en todas las televisiones del mundo exigiendo que todos los jefes de estado y de gobierno dimitieran y le nombraran a él o destruiría las sedes gubernamentales de esos países, y hoy le han hecho una entrevista en televisión.

Yui se quedó con los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, tardando unos segundos en volver en sí.

-Ya veo… Así que ya ha empezado con eso…

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Funami-san? ¿Conoces a ese chico?

-Sí… Ahora se lo explico todo. – El estómago de Yui hizo ruido. – ¿Pero antes podría darme algo de comer, por favor? Desde ayer que no como nada.

Nana se extrañó, pero no dudó en ofrecerle comida.

-Claro, ven.

 

Hiroshi volvió a la sala donde se encontraba Akari con un bote lleno de puré y una cuchara, con la que cogió un poco del puré y le acercó la cuchara a Akari.

-Vamos, Akari, come. – Akari, con la cabeza hacia abajo, no hizo ningún movimiento. – Akari, abre la boca.

Al ver que Akari seguía sin moverse, Hiroshi le acercó la cuchara a la boca. Akari entonces movió su cabeza hacia otro lado, gesto que molestó a Hiroshi. El chico volvió a intentar meter la cuchara en la boca de Akari, pero esta volvió a mover su cabeza. Cada vez que Hiroshi intentaba darle de comer a Akari, esta hacía lo mismo, cosa que empezó a molestar bastante a Hiroshi.

-Vamos, Akari, abre la boca. – Insistía el chico intentando controlarse.

Al ver que era inútil, el chico dejó el bote en el suelo para tener esa mano libre, y agarró con fuerza la mandíbula de Akari, mientras con la otra intentaba hacerle entrar la cuchara en la boca, que Akari intentaba mantener cerrada con todas sus fuerzas. Después de varios segundos de forcejeo, Hiroshi consiguió hacerle entrar la chuchara, pero en el momento que la sacó, Akari escupió inmediatamente la comida.

-No pienso comer nada que me des tú. Prefiero morir de hambre.

Hiroshi se molestó.

-Está bien, como quieras. No hace falta que comas si no quieres, pero no pienso dejar que mueras de hambre. Tu hijo tiene que nacer, y para eso tienes que estar bien alimentada. Aunque para eso no hace falta que comas.

Hiroshi puso su mano en el estómago de Akari, emitiendo una luz que sorprendió a Akari. De repente ya no sentía nada de hambre.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Para sobrevivir no hace falta comer. Lo importante es tener energía, y la comida no es más que una forma de energía. Si te proporciono energía directamente el efecto será el mismo. Salvo que no notarás ningún sabor, claro. No sé qué fue lo último que comiste, pero espero que lo disfrutaras, porque no volverás a comer en lo que te queda de vida. De todas formas, mira el lado bueno. Si no vuelves a comer, tampoco volverás a mear ni cagar. Ya no tendrás que hacértelo encima.

Akari miraba con rabia a Hiroshi, que dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí, pero tras dar unos cuantos pasos, se encontró con Kyubey en una esquina.

-Ah, Kyubey, aquí estás. Te estaba buscando. Tengo algo para ti.

El chico sacó entonces la Semilla de Pena de Kyoko. Cuando Akari la vio, palideció.

-E… Esto es…

Hiroshi la miró sonriente.

-Sí, es tu amiga Yui.

Akari quedó en estado de shock. Hiroshi, dirigiéndose a Kyubey pensó:

- _Ya sé que no es Yui, pero no se lo digas. Quiero que piense que es Yui._ Himawari y Sakurako cayeron muy rápidamente, pero Yui se esforzó en seguir luchando hasta el final aún sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Al final agotó su magia y su Gema del Alma se convirtió en una Semilla de Pena.

Dicho esto, le lanzó la Semilla de Pena a Kyubey, que se la comió con su agujero de la espalda, ante la mirada atónita de Akari. Hiroshi salió de la sala, y poco después Kyubey hizo lo mismo, dejando otra vez a Akari sola, que no tardó en empezar a sollozar.

-Yui-chan… Sakurako-chan… Himawari-chan…

 

Después de comer, Yui le explicó a Nana todo lo que había pasado, lo que la hizo quedar boquiabierta y sin saber qué decir durante un rato. Aquello era demasiada información de golpe.

-Dios mío… Todo esto es tan… Tan… Ni siquiera encuentro una palabra para definirlo.

-¿Enfermizo? ¿Vomitivo? ¿Repulsivo? ¿Asqueroso? ¿Repugnante?

-… Sí… Supongo que todo esto… ¿Pero por qué me cuentas todo esto, Funami-san? ¿En qué pudo ayudar, yo?

-Como he dicho, necesito que me esconda. Aquí no me encontrarán. Saben dónde vivo yo y mis amigas, pero a usted no la conocen. No saben dónde vive, así que no me encontrarán si que oculto aquí. Así que… Por favor, ¿podría dejar que me quede aquí un tiempo mientras pienso qué podemos hacer para vencerles?

-Por supuesto, Funami-san. Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias, sensei.

-De verdad, siento mucho lo que les ha pasado a Toshino-san, Furutani-san y Omuro-san…

-Ya… Yo también…

-Y que la única forma posible para revertir todo esto sea que Akaza-san tenga ese hijo… De verdad, todo esto es lo que has dicho antes y más.

-Lo sé…

-No es que pretenda desanimarte, ¿pero cómo vas a encontrarla? No puedes usar tu magia o te detectarán.

-De hecho, esta es otra razón por la que he venido a verla a usted. ¿Usted realmente cree que podemos hacer magia?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Kyubey dijo que su especie desarrolló la tecnología necesaria para transformar las emociones de las formas de vida sensibles en energía. Sin embargo, el poder de una chica mágica se determina en función del efecto relativo del papel que tenga en el destino, y el deseo que pueda pedir al convertirse en chica mágica dependerá de ese poder. Cuanto más poder tenga, más irreal podrá ser el deseo, llegando a incumplir incluso las leyes de la física. Sin embargo, con menos potencial, el deseo que podrá pedir será mucho más limitado. ¿De verdad piensa que esto es magia?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar?

-Usted es científica. Los científicos no creen en la magia. ¿No cree que esto no es más que una forma de tecnología muy avanzada?

Nana se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-Es cierto. De hecho, como dijo Arthur C. Clarke, cualquier tecnología suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia.

-Exacto. Creo que en realidad lo que hacemos no es magia, sino ciencia, y como usted es científica, ¿cree que si se esfuerza podría llegar a saber cómo funciona esta tecnología?

-Puede ser… ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Funami-san?

Yui sonrió.

**Dos días después**

Hiroshi entró en la sala dónde se encontraban Masaki y Mitsuru, mirando noticias con sus ordenadores.

-¿Cómo va por aquí? ¿Alguna reacción a mi entrevista?

-La mayoría de los países no han dicho nada. Dicen que solo quieres llamar la atención y que no quieren seguirte el juego. Sin embargo, algunos ya han dicho claramente que si te atreves a atacarlos te matarán. Adivina cuáles.

-Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y Corea del Norte, ¿verdad?

-Entre ellos, pero no solo. También Reino Unido, Francia, Alemania, Venezuela, India, Turquía, Pakistán, Israel, Corea del Sur, y, sorpresa, Japón.

Hiroshi rió por lo bajo al escuchar este último.

-Este es el que menos me preocupa. Bueno, ninguno me preocupa en realidad, pero Japón menos. No van a atacar a su propia gente.

-Solo quedan cuatro días para que acabe el plazo y ningún país ha dado signos de que vaya a hacerte caso, todo lo contrario. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Hiroshi?

-Veo que no me toman en serio, aunque era de esperar. Mitsuru, prepárate para hackear Internet de nuevo. Es momento de hacerles una advertencia.

 

Pocos minutos después, los tres chicos se encontraban sobrevolando el océano Pacífico. Se detuvieron unos cuantos quilómetros por encima de una isla deshabitada, de aproximadamente unos 10.000 metros cuadrados. Una vez estuvo todo listo, Mitsuru pulsó un botón, volviendo a aparecer Hiroshi frente a las pantallas de cualquier dispositivo que estuviera conectado a Internet.

-Hola a todos, vuelvo a ser Hiroshi. Hace 3 días exigí a todos los líderes políticos mundiales que dimitieran y me nombraran a mí en su nombre. Lejos de hacerme caso, todos ellos han mostrado o indiferencia o rechazo a mi propuesta. Tal vez creen que era una broma, o que no soy suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a los ejércitos de los países más poderosos del mundo. Bien… Pues vamos a ver si seguís pensando igual después de esto. Os voy a demostrar qué puedo hacer con solo el 5% de mi poder.

Masaki y Mitsuru se alejaron varios metros y enfocaron la cámara hacia abajo unos segundos para que se viera la isla. Cuando volvieron a enfocar a Hiroshi, este empezó a cargar un ataque de energía con sus manos. Pocos segundos después, Hiroshi lanzó un rayo de energía más grande que él mismo, que en pocos segundos impactó contra la isla, produciendo una enorme explosión. Después de casi un minuto, el humo de la explosión se disipó, dejando ver un gran agujero que en pocos segundos se llenó del agua del océano donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba aquella isla. Hiroshi volvió a dirigirse a la cámara.

-Esto ha sido solo el 5% de mi poder, así que imaginaos cómo de poderoso puedo llegar a ser si utilizo el 100%. Os quedan 4 días.

Después de esto, Masaki cortó la conexión. Las respuestas internacionales no tardaron en llegar. Todos los países condenaron la destrucción de la isla, y prácticamente todos anunciaron que no iban a dimitir. A parte de esto, al día siguiente, Estados Unidos, Rusia y China hicieron explotar bombas nucleares en áreas de desiertos de sus países, Corea del Sur hizo maniobras militares y lanzaron varios misiles para demostrar que estaban preparados en caso de un ataque de Hiroshi, y Corea del Norte lanzó cuatro misiles armados con bombas atómicas que pasaron por encima de Japón, y acabaron explotando en el océano Pacífico, cosa que Japón, China, Rusia y Corea del Sur denunciaron. En todos los casos, las explosiones atómicas fueron mucho más poderosas que el ataque de Hiroshi.

Según Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin, Xi Jinping y Kim Jong-un, eso demostraba que estaban preparados de sobra para combatir a Hiroshi, ya que según ellos, Hiroshi mintió cuando dijo que utilizó el 5% de su poder, que solo dijo eso para sembrar miedo entre los ciudadanos, pero que en realidad ese era todo su poder, y les dijeron a sus ciudadanos que estuvieran tranquilos, que Hiroshi no es ninguna amenaza, y que si se atrevía a atacarles, acabarían con él en cuestión de segundos.

Hiroshi se estuvo riendo varios minutos después de escuchar estas declaraciones. Tanto, que Masaki y Mitsuru empezaron a preocuparse, no fuera que se muriera de un ataque de risa. Finalmente el chico consiguió calmarse.

-Lo siento, es que esto ha sido demasiado bueno. – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de tanto reír. – Que acabarán conmigo en cuestión de segundos…

Hiroshi tuvo la tentación de empezar a reír otra vez, pero hizo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse.

-Así que consideran que no soy ninguna amenaza, ¿eh? Bueno, creo que es momento de demostrarles que sí.

-¿Qué cantidad de poder vas a utilizar ahora, Hiroshi? – Preguntó Masaki.

-Ya lo veréis…

Tanto Masaki como Mitsuru se preocuparon un poco. Hiroshi era realmente poderoso, y dependiendo de la cantidad de poder que usara, las consecuencias podrían ser realmente graves, pero teniendo en cuenta que habían dicho que Hiroshi no era ninguna amenaza porque sus bombas atómicas fueron más poderosas que su anterior ataque, y este quería demostrar que sí que era una amenaza, estaba claro que la potencia de ataque que iba a utilizar iba a ser mayor que la de las bombas atómicas.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a una zona en medio del océano Pacífico, lejos de cualquier isla, y a 10 quilómetros por encima de la superficie. Que estuvieran a tanta altura preocupó aún más a Masaki y Mitsuru, pues eso significaba que el ataque iba a ser realmente poderoso.

Cuando todo estuvo listo empezó la conexión, volviendo a aparecer Hiroshi otra vez por todo el mundo. Esta vez, Yui también vio la conexión.

-Hola a todos, vuelvo a ser yo. Los líderes políticos siguen oponiéndose a la democracia y mintiendo a los ciudadanos. El ejemplo más claro lo hemos tenido esta mañana, cuando han lanzado bombas atómicas para demostrar su poder para hacer que me hiciera atrás en mi decisión de hacer un mundo más democrático y así ellos poder seguir mandando.

 

Yui: ¿Pero qué dice este desgraciado sobre democracia?

 

-Además, dijeron a los ciudadanos que os mentí. Que cuando dije que utilicé el 5% de mi poder, en realidad estaba utilizando el 100%, y que dije que solo utilizaba el 5% para atemorizar a la gente. Pobres ignorantes… Por supuesto que estaba utilizando el 5% de mi poder. Y para demostrároslo… – Hiroshi sonrió con maldad. – Ahora mismo voy a utilizar el 100% de mi poder.

Esto impactó a Masaki y Mitsuru.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Oye, ¿estás loco?! ¡No puedes utilizar el 100% de tu poder!

¿Qué decís? – Hiroshi les lanzó una mirada que les heló la sangre.

-O… Oye… El 100% de tu poder el muchísimo. Recuerda lo que dijo Kyubey…

-A mí lo que diga Kyubey me la trae floja. Esos desgraciados dicen que no soy una amenaza, y pienso demostrarles que se equivocan. Vosotros ya sabéis cuán poderoso soy, así que si sabéis lo que os conviene no querréis estar cerca cuando empiece mi ataque.

Tras decir esto, Masaki y Mitsuru se miraron y rápidamente se alejaron más de medio quilómetro de Hiroshi, ajustando el zoom y el audio de la cámara para que se viera y escuchara a Hiroshi aun estando tan lejos.

 

Yui miraba aquello con cierta inquietud.

-Esto es malo… Mitsuru y Masaki se han aterrorizado. Si hasta ellos tienen miedo de que utilice todo su poder es que debe ser realmente temible. Por fin vamos a tener oportunidad de verlo atacar con todas sus fuerzas…

 

-¿Creéis que vuestras bombitas atómicas pueden detenerme? Eso no es nada. Ahora mismo os voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz. Disfrutad…

Hiroshi juntó sus manos y empezó a acumular energía. Tras unos segundos, un aura empezó a brillar alrededor de Hiroshi, expandiéndose cada vez más y haciéndose más brillante. Poco después, una bola de energía apareció en sus manos, expandiéndose y brillando cada vez más, al igual que el aura que producía Hiroshi. Masaki y Mitsuru tragaron saliva, pues ni ellos mismos sabían qué consecuencias podría producir el ataque de Hiroshi. Yui miraba la pantalla con tensión, curiosa y temerosa a la vez de poder ver a Hiroshi utilizando todo su poder, y como ella, miles de personas más por todo el mundo. Tanto la bola de energía de Hiroshi como el aura que desprendía se hacían cada vez más grandes y brillantes, y hasta se podía oír el sonido de la bola de energía, cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez crecían, brillaban y se escuchaban con mayor intensidad, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos paró. Justo después, se produjo un espectacular brillo, que hizo entrecerrar los ojos a la mayoría de la gente que le estaba viendo, seguido de un estruendoso ruido. Si en ese momento hubiera sido de noche, hubiera parecido que no lo era, pues el ataque de Hiroshi brillaba más que el Sol. El ataque de energía producido por el chico se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el agua, cosa que grabaron Masaki y Mitsuru. Al impactar, la salpicada fue tan grande que produjo un tsunami de varios cientos de metros de altura, tsunami que se hacía más alto cuanto más se hundía en ataque en el agua, ya que Hiroshi no dejaba de atacar. En pocos segundos el ataque llegó al fondo del océano, y empezó a penetrar en la corteza terrestre. Hiroshi no se detenía en su ataque, y eso hacía que el rayo de energía siguiera penetrando en la corteza, con tal fuerza que provocó terremotos que fueron percibidos por todos los países con costa en el Pacífico. Hiroshi siguió lanzando ese rayo de energía durante más de un minuto, ante la mirada atónita del resto del mundo. Finalmente, Hiroshi detuvo su ataque. Cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon, a todos los que le estaban viendo se les heló la sangre por dos motivos, los dos igual de impactantes. El primero es que en un radio de unos cuantos quilómetros de dónde Hiroshi había dirigido su ataque, ya no había mar. El ataque había lanzado el agua lejos de la zona. Ese no era un problema irreversible, pues en pocos segundos el agua volvería a ocupar su puesto, pero antes de que eso pasara pudieron ver el otro motivo que les dejó de piedra; en el lugar dónde Hiroshi había atacado se encontraba un gran agujero del cual salía magma. El ataque de Hiroshi había atravesado la corteza de la Tierra y llegado al manto, del cual ahora estaba saliendo magma, que aunque quedaría solidificado en pocos segundos cuando las millones de toneladas de agua del océano se abalanzaran sobre él, demostraba hasta qué punto llegaba el poder de Hiroshi. El aura alrededor de Hiroshi desapareció en pocos segundos, y Masaki y Mitsuru, sin dejar de grabar, fueron acercándose a él lentamente.

Yui y Nana eran incapaces de decir nada. No podían hacer nada más que mirar la pantalla, al igual que todos los ciudadanos que lo habían visto, a los cuales Hiroshi se dirigió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me decís ahora, Estados Unidos, China, Rusia y Corea del Norte? ¿Aún pensáis que no soy una amenaza? Vuestras armas nucleares no son nada para mí. Si queréis rendiros aún estáis a tiempo. Por el contrario, si queréis atacarme, os espero en Takaoka, Toyama. Coordenadas 36 grados, 45 minutos, 15 segundos Norte, 137 grados, 1 minuto, 33 segundos Este. No me falléis.

Después de esto, la conexión se cortó.

El tsunami provocado por el ataque de Hiroshi llegó a las costas de Chile, Perú, Nueva Zelanda, Australia, Papúa Nueva Guinea, la mayoría de islas de la Polinesia, todos los países de Centroamérica, México, y hasta Estados Unidos, causando graves desperfectos en las zonas costaneras de esos países y miles de heridos. Japón se salvó, pero no por estar lejos, sino porque entre medio había pequeñas islas que fueron destruidas prácticamente en su totalidad, impidiendo que el tsunami llegara a Japón, pero causando cientos de muertos y desaparecidos en el proceso.

Los secretarios de Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin, Xi Jinping y Moon Jae-in, reaccionaron inmediatamente acordando una reunión urgente por videoconferencia para dar una respuesta unitaria, reunión a la cual también se unió Kim Jong-un. La respuesta fue unánime; había que matar a Hiroshi de cualquier forma, y si para ello había que lanzar bombas atómicas a Japón, lo harían. Kim Jong-un anunció que él solo atacaría si después se le permitía quedarse con Japón. Corea del Sur se opuso completamente a eso, pero China, Rusia y Estados Unidos no le vieron ningún problema, y empezaron a preparar las armas nuclearas para atacar Japón en cuestión de minutos. Abe Shinzo intentó contactar con ellos para pedirles que no les bombardearan, ya que en Takaoka había miles de personas inocentes que no tienen ninguna culpa de que Hiroshi hubiera decidido ir allí, pero los secretarios de los demás países ignoraron las llamadas sabiendo que les iban a pedir eso.

En cuestión de minutos, Estados Unidos lanzó desde la isla de Guam decenas de misiles nucleares. Poco después hicieron lo mismo Rusia, China y las dos Coreas.

Mientras, en Takaoka, la gente huía despavorida, con coche, moto, bicicleta o corriendo. Lo que fuera para huir de allí. El gobierno japonés había dictado de manera urgente una orden de evacuación en un radio de 50 quilómetros de Takaoka, aun así, sabía que sería imposible evacuar a todo el mundo a tiempo. Algunos ciudadanos ya habían asumido que no les daría tiempo de huir y que morirían allí, así que decidieron esperar a que llegara su hora. Por su parte, Hiroshi, Masaki y Mitsuru llegaron a las coordenadas que anunció Hiroshi antes. No hizo falta esperar mucho rato para empezar a ver a la lejanía los misiles nucleares acercándose a su posición. Hiroshi sonrió.

-Empieza el espectáculo.

 

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	10. Capítulo 10

Mitsuru volvió a hackear la señal y Hiroshi volvió a aparecer en las pantallas de todo el mundo.

-Hola a todos de nuevo. – Empezó Hiroshi. – Como era de esperar, Estados Unidos, China, Rusia y Corea del Norte han decidido atacarme, con la incorporación sorpresa de Corea del Sur. Ahora os voy a demostrar cómo detengo todos esos misiles sin ni despeinarme. Masaki, me hago con el control de la cámara.

-De acuerdo.

Hiroshi envolvió la cámara con un escudo de energía y creó otro bajo suyo, para alzarse unos cientos de metros, llevándose a la cámara con él, controlándola para asegurarse de que se veía bien todo lo que hacía.

-Ahora vais a ser testigos de cómo ni con toda su potencia nuclear los ejércitos más poderosos del mundo son capaces de hacerme nada. Allá vamos.

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 10: El fin del mundo

El primer misil estaba cada vez más cerca (más de un quilómetro). Hiroshi alejó la cámara y la puso en un ángulo para que se le viera tanto a él como al misil, que en cuestión de segundos avanzó cientos de metros, y cuando se aseguró que todo el mundo podía ver el misil, creó un portal delante de este, desapareciendo ante ojos de todo el mundo. El misil salió por el otro lado del portal, a decenas de quilómetros en el cielo, y Hiroshi creó un escudo de energía allí, lanzándolo hacia arriba a toda velocidad, haciendo explotar el misil y llevándose la explosión hacia el espacio por la inercia del escudo. En el resto del mundo no se podía apreciar bien debido a que la cámara solo enfocaba al cielo y no había nada con que comparar el tamaño, pero la gente que estaba en Takaoka y alrededores realmente alucinaron cuando vieron la explosión. Todos los que huían despavoridos se detuvieron al ver que de golpe había mucha más luz, y al mirar al cielo vieron la enorme explosión, que ocupaba gran parte del cielo.

Con los siguientes misiles, Hiroshi fue haciendo lo mismo, creando portales de entrada delante de estos y de salida a decenas de quilómetros de altura, para después crear un escudo de energía allí y empujarlo al cielo, mandando lejos la explosión. Los misiles llegaban muy rápidamente, impidiendo a Hiroshi descansar si no quería morir, pero lejos de estresarle o preocuparle, eso no hacía más que divertirle. Se lo pasaba muy bien teniendo ir todo lo rápido que podía para evitar que los misiles le impactaran. Las personas de Takaoka y alrededores miraban al cielo anonadados, viendo como iban apareciendo cada vez más explosiones en el cielo, sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar alrededor de dos minutos para que oyeran el ruido de las explosiones, que fue bastante más flojo de lo que se esperaban, debido a la gran distancia que se encontraban, pero no por eso menos impresionante, más cuando se acumularon los de varias explosiones seguidas. Parecía como si a la lejanía hubiera una tormenta. Mucha gente grababa las explosiones con sus móviles para después subirlo a las redes sociales, mientras que otros lo retransmitían en directo.

Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y las dos Coreas alucinaron viendo que Hiroshi pudiera desviar sus ataques con tanta facilidad, pero no se dieron por vencidos y siguieron lanzando misiles nucleares, que Hiroshi volvió a desviar con la misma facilidad. El ataque se prolongó durante más de una hora. Llegados a este punto, mucha gente empezó a aburrirse de mirar las explosiones. Algunos decidieron volver a casa, viendo que Hiroshi iba a impedir que les hicieran nada, otros se sentaron en el suelo, para poder mirar aquello con tranquilidad, como si fuera un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Tal era la tranquilidad que muchos hasta hicieron memes con las caras de Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin, Xi Jinping, Kim Jong-un y Moon Jae-in tristes, con frases como:

“Esta es su cara ahora mismo.” “Tu cara cuando atacas con arsenal nuclear un chico de 14 años y este te destruye los misiles.”

O la cara de alguno de ellos riendo y al lado otra triste, con frases como:

“Antes. Después” “At first I was like: [Primera imagen] But then: [Segunda imagen]”

Otros hacían tuits con frases como:

“Aquí, viendo como Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y Corea son humillados por un chico de 14 años.” “Los ataques de Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y Corea parecen fuegos artificiales. A ver si al final resultará que en realidad todo era la mejor campaña de la historia para promocionar un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.”

Otros se dedicaban a hacer memes con Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin, Xi Jinping, Kim Jong-un y Moon Jae-in en fila india con misiles por el culo, recuperando la frase de Hiroshi: “Puedo devolveros los misiles y hacer que os los tengáis que meter por el culo. Ya lo decía Hiroshi” y varios emoticonos de risas.

Otros retransmitían en directo comentando cosas como:

“Estoy empezando a aburrirme ya… Tanto follón y tanto escándalo para nada…. Me han timado. ¡Quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero!”

Hiroshi también empezaba a aburrirse, pues llevaba haciendo lo mismo más de una hora. Para variar a veces variaba la forma de desviar los misiles, o hacía que dos de ellos chocaran a decenas de quilómetros en el aire, o envolvía un misil con un escudo de energía, y al explotar, la explosión quedaba confinada dentro del escudo. Pero al final Hiroshi se cansó.

-Ya está bien… Es momento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Hiroshi hizo descender la cámara unas decenas de metros y después creó un enorme escudo de energía entre él y la cámara, de decenas de quilómetros cuadrados, ocupando el cielo de Takaoka y las ciudades cercanas. Rápidamente la gente volvió a interesarse y muchos se pusieron inmediatamente a grabar. El chico entonces lanzó un gran ataque de energía en todas direcciones, destruyendo inmediatamente los misiles, causando cientos de explosiones nucleares. Hiroshi creó un portal delante suyo con salida debajo del escudo, que cruzó rápidamente y una vez hecho lo hizo desaparecer, quedando bajo el escudo protegido de los cientos de explosiones nucleares que se producían encima.

Esta vez sí que todos los ciudadanos se asustaron, ya que las explosiones se produjeron solo a unos cientos de metros, produciendo un enorme ruido que obligó a taparse las orejas a todos, también Masaki y Mitsuru. Hiroshi no lo hizo solo porque al mismo tiempo que el ruido le destrozaba los oídos, se los curaba con magia. No se podía permitir salir en las pantallas de todo el mundo tapándose los oídos por el sonido de una explosión que él mismo había provocado. Tan cerca se produjeron las explosiones que el suelo de la ciudad tembló, produciendo un pequeño sismo que asustó a todos los ciudadanos, que temían que el escudo de Hiroshi no fuera lo suficientemente potente. Pero tras pasar unos pocos minutos, las explosiones se dispersaron por completo y Hiroshi lanzó el escudo al espacio antes de hacerlo desaparecer, para alejar la radiación nuclear. Una vez hecho, Hiroshi se dirigió con una sonrisa a la cámara.

-He aquí todo el poder militar de los estados más poderosos del mundo. Lo habéis visto todos, he acabado con todas sus fuerzas sin problemas. Pero lo que debería preocuparos no es eso, sino que me hayan atacado con bombas nucleares. Si no las hubiera detenido, la explosión habría destrozado toda la ciudad, matando miles de personas inocentes en el proceso. Y no es porque fuera Japón. Han atacado Japón porque yo estaba aquí, pero si hubiera estado en otro país, hubieran lanzado bombas atómicas en ese país. Da igual que fuera Francia, Suecia, Grecia, Nigeria, Namibia, Argentina, Colombia, Indonesia, o cualquier otro país. Estos desgraciados hubieran lanzado bombas nucleares igual sin importar dónde fuera, dispuestos a matar a miles de personas inocentes. ¿Qué más les da a ellos? No es su país. No pasa nada por matar a miles de personas inocentes e impregnar decenas de quilómetros cuadrados con radiación nuclear que durará décadas. Así es como piensan esos desgraciados. Estas personas son una amenaza para la paz mundial, y como queda claro al intentar matarme, también para la democracia y los derechos humanos, así que voy a librar al mundo de esta escoria. Voy a empezar por Corea del Sur. No por nada en especial, sólo porque me queda más cerca. Prepárate, Jae-in, voy a por ti.

Dicho esto, Hiroshi creó un escudo de energía que lo envolvió y abrió un portal delante suyo con salida a decenas de quilómetros al cielo. Una vez allí creó otro para subir aún más arriba, para poder ver Corea del Sur. Una vez hecho, creó otro con salida cerca de Seúl, y fue acercándose creando dos portales más que lo llevaron encima de la ciudad. Una vez allí, lanzó un gran ataque de energía que destruyó completamente la Asamblea Nacional, y justo después lanzó otro ataque que se cargó la Casa Azul, la residencia oficial del presidente surcoreano, asegurándose de grabarlo todo con la cámara. Hiroshi miró hacia esta y puso una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahora voy a por ti, Jong-un.

Inmediatamente Hiroshi abrió otro portal al cielo para poder ver Pyongyang. Cuando la tuvo en el punto de mira se dirigió allí y de un ataque se cargó la Asamblea Suprema del Pueblo y una de las residencias oficiales. En Corea del Norte había muchas, pero Hiroshi las conocía todas debido a que Mitsuru hackeó un satélite espía de Estados Unidos que las localizó todas y le dio las direcciones a Hiroshi, así que este fue creando portales hacia dónde se encontraban estas hasta destruirlas todas, no fuera que Kim Jong-un no se encontrara en la de Pyongyang. Después se volvió a dirigir a la cámara.

-Ahora le toca a Jinping.

Y volvió a abrir otro portal que le llevó decenas de quilómetros al cielo, y de allí fue creando portales hasta llegar a la capital china, dónde volvió a destruir el parlamento y la residencia oficial, la Asamblea Popular Nacional y Zhongnanhai.

-Ahora es el turno de Vladimir. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al ver a Hiroshi que iba creando portales cada vez más arriba y acercándose a Moscú, los guardaespaldas de Vladimir Putin le guiaron rápidamente a un refugio. Pero Hiroshi fue más rápido, y llegó al Kremlin de Moscú justo cuando Putin estaba saliendo de él, el cual destruyó inmediatamente, junto con la Asamblea Federal. Y aunque ya no había necesidad de destruir el Zavidovo y el Novo-Ogaryovo, las otras dos residencias oficiales, debido a que ya había eliminado al presidente de Rusia, quiso hacerlo para no dejar ningún edificio que se pudiera considerar “simbólico”. El chico miró a la cámara con una tétrica sonrisa que heló la sangre a la mayoría de la gente.

-Y para terminar, el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América; Donald John Trump.

Hiroshi volvió a atravesar otro portal de camino a la Casa Blanca. Mientras, los guardaespaldas de Donald Trump ya lo estaban guiando hacia un refugio secreto. Aunque Hiroshi estaba en el otro lado del Atlántico, había que darse prisa, pues ya vieron la rapidez con la que llegó a Moscú desde Pekín. Y no había para menos, pues pocos segundos después oyeron un fuerte ruido. Hiroshi acababa de destruir el Capitolio, sede del Congreso y el Senado. No pasaron más de 10 segundos hasta que todo el techo de delante de donde se encontraban se derrumbara delante suyo. Cuando el polvo se disipó, pudieron ver a Hiroshi flotando sobre un escudo de energía son una gran sonrisa. Inmediatamente los guardaespaldas le dispararon, pero sus balas chocaron con el otro escudo que rodeaba a Hiroshi. Éste dejó que le dispararan unos segundos, y cuando se aburrió creó unos cuantos escudos de energía más, planos, que utilizó como sierras, y lanzó hacia los guardaespaldas, cortándoles los brazos y las piernas, dejándolos desmembrados en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Al molestarle los gritos, les atravesó el pecho con los escudos, los cuales hizo desaparecer una vez muertos. El chico hizo desaparecer también los otros dos escudos, sobre el que se sostenía y el que le envolvía, bajó al suelo y empezó a dirigirse a paso lento hacia Trump, que sacó una pistola y empezó a dispararle. El chico se limitó a esquivar las balas con total tranquilidad. Cuando se le acabaron las balas, cargó otro cartucho, y cuando se le acabó este, otro, hasta que se quedó sin. Arrinconado en la pared y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar, Trump suplicó por su vida.

-P-P-Pl-Please, d-do-don’t kill me! I b-beg you! – Sin importar lo que dijera, Hiroshi se seguía acercando tranquilamente. – I-I’m multimillionaire! I can give you any amount of money you want! How much you want!? Tell me! I give you anything you demand me!

-SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! – Gritó Hiroshi claramente enfadado, asustando a Trump. – You’re an idiot. I don’t want anything of you. You just tried to kill me. Do you thing that I forgive you so easily?

Trump no sabía qué decir.

-P-Pl-Please…

-Don’t supplicate, it will not help you. You are the president of the United States, the most powerful nation in the world, though… – Hiroshi paró un momento y se rió. – Mira, no sé cómo decir esto en inglés; ¡que no ha servido de nada! Vuestras armas nucleares no han servido de nada contra mí. Me las he cargado con la misma facilidad con la que mato una mosca. Your weapons were pointless with me! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Trump solo se apoyaba en la pared, lleno de temor.

-Well, even so, the United States are considered the most powerful nation in the world. And you are its president. You represent the United States. So, if I kill you, I kill the reputation of the United States. So… That is what I’m gonna do.

Trump se aterrorizó.

N-N-No… Please…

Hiroshi, con una demoníaca sonrisa en su cara por estar a punto de acabar con el que era considerado el hombre más poderoso del mundo, creó una larga espada que clavó rápidamente en el estómago de Trump, asegurándose de no matarlo. En lugar de eso, volvió a crear un escudo de energía bajo suyo, y se elevó unos cien metros, llevándose la espada en la que estaba clavado Trump con él. Desde allí, lanzó un ataque de energía que destruyó completamente la Casa Blanca con una enorme explosión. Luego se dirigió a la cámara.

-¡Que todo el mundo vea esto! ¡Este es el presidente de los Estados Unidos! ¡Supuestamente el hombre más poderoso del mundo! ¡Que todo el mundo vea cómo cae el líder de la primera potencia mundial, humillado y derrotado por un chico de 14 años! – Hiroshi miró con una gran sonrisa a Trump, en los ojos del cual solo se veía una emoción, miedo. – Sayonara, baby.

Hiroshi entonces brandó la espada y lanzó a Donald Trump a la explosión. Hecho esto, el chico se empezó a reír como un psicópata. Se perturbadora risa resonaba en las calles de las grandes ciudades, en los edificios de las cuales también se reproducía la emisión que Hiroshi estaba retransmitiendo, ante la mirada estupefacta de todo el mundo, también Yui. Finalmente, el chico miró a la cámara de nuevo.

-Ya lo habéis visto, los líderes de Corea, China, Rusia y Estados Unidos, los estados supuestamente más poderosos del mundo no han podido hacer nada contra mí. Los he eliminado sin ninguna dificultad antes de que tuvieran tiempo de darse cuenta. Si no dimitís y abdicáis a favor mío u osáis atacarme, acabaréis igual. Os quedan 2 días.

Dicho esto, Hiroshi hizo desaparecer la cámara, cortando la conexión, y dejando a todos los ciudadanos con la boca abierta, sin tener ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Excepto en Japón, donde muchos hasta vitoreaban su nombre, por haber acabado con quienes estaban dispuestos a matarlos. Yui no era una de ellas, que intentado recuperarse se dirigió a Nana.

-Nishigaki-sensei… Es urgente que averigüe cómo funciona la tecnología de los incubators lo antes posible…

Nana, tratando de recuperarse de su estado, contestó.

-Haré todo lo que pueda, pero debo advertirte que puede que no lo consiga…

-Sé que lo conseguirá. Tengo plena confianza en usted, Nishigaki-sensei.

Nana sonrió ante ese alago de su alumna.

-Gracias, Funami-san.

 

Aunque el plazo que dio Hiroshi era de 2 días, no pasaron ni 24 horas antes de que tres cuartas partes de los líderes políticos mundiales dimitieran o abdicaran en favor de Hiroshi. La gran mayoría dejaron claro en su discurso que no lo hacían por gusto, sino por obligación, ya que si no lo hacían, Hiroshi los mataría, y que si ni Estados Unidos, Rusia y China (muy pocos nombraban a Corea del Norte) habían podido hacer nada contra él, ellos tampoco podrían. Sin duda, esa parte era de la que más disfrutaba Hiroshi; “ni Estados Unidos, Rusia y China habían podido hacer nada contra él” quedando demostrado así que él era más poderoso que los que hasta entonces se consideraban los estados más poderosos del mundo.

Los siguientes líderes políticos mundiales dejaron su cargo en cuestión de horas. La mayoría de estos tardaron tanto porque querían hacerlo todo “legal”, y como en sus constituciones no ponía nada que se pudiera nombrar presidente a Hiroshi, reunieron de urgencia a sus parlamentos para aprobar de manera exprés una reforma de la constitución que lo permitiera. Los últimos en dejar sus cargos fueron Nicolás Maduro y Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, ya que acababan de ganar unas elecciones y les hacía rabia tener que dejar su recién revalidado cargo por imposición de un chico de 14 años, por lo que se esperaron hasta que solo quedaban 6 y 5 horas respectivamente para dimitir. Cuando se hizo pública la noticia de que todos los líderes políticos habían dejado sus cargos y le habían nombrado a él líder de todos los países, Hiroshi hizo otra comparecencia.

-Buenas. Todos los líderes políticos mundiales han dejado su cargo y me han nombrado a mí en su lugar, convirtiéndome en líder de todos los estados del mundo, lo cual me convierte en emperador del mundo, cargo del cual tomo posesión ahora mismo. Como dije en mi entrevista, no os debe preocupar que no me hayáis elegido democráticamente. Os aseguro que bajo mi mando vais a vivir mucho mejor de lo que vivíais, y que aunque ahora podáis tener recelos, en pocos meses todos estaréis satisfechos de que yo gobierne el mundo. En los siguientes días voy a ir decretando todo de normas y leyes que servirán para hacer un mundo mejor. Las primeras voy a dictarlas ahora mismo. Primero de todo, elimino todas las fronteras y los estados como tal, así como todas sus leyes. A partir de este momento yo dictaré las leyes que deben cumplirse. Las regiones geográficas seguirán manteniendo los nombres de los estados que los ocupaban para facilitar la localización. También quedan destituidos todos los líderes de regiones y subregiones de los antiguos estados, a excepción de los alcaldes. Cada municipio tendrá a su alcalde, me da igual cómo se elija, y en todos ellos se deberán cumplir las normas que yo cree. Cada alcalde tendrá libertad para crear más leyes siempre que no se contravengan con las que yo dicte. Así, cada municipio podrá tener sus propias leyes, lo cual puede provocar que lo que es legal y lo que no sea diferente en cada municipio. También anuncio la creación de una moneda única mundial, el hiro, que tendrá el mismo valor que el yen japonés. Los bancos de todo el mundo tienen un plazo máximo de un año para empezar a fabricarlos, aunque es oficial desde ya mismo. Ya os pasaré un diseño 3D de cómo debe ser. Una vez pasado ese plazo de un año, las actuales monedas se podrán seguir utilizando durante un año más, momento en el cual solo será oficial el hiro. Y para terminar, quiero pediros un favor.

Hiroshi entonces creó con su mano una imagen 3D de la cara de Yui, sorprendiendo a Yui y Nana, así como a Chinatsu, Tomoko, Ayano, Chitose, Chizuru, Akane, los padres de Yui, así como sus profesores y cualquier persona que conociera a Yui.

-Se llama Funami Yui. Tiene 15 años. Esta chica intentó matarme. Al igual que con los exlíderes políticos mundiales, cualquier persona que intente matarme será considerada como una persona contraria a la democracia y a los derechos humanos, por lo que será eliminada. Quiero que la encontréis. VIVA. Si alguien sabe algo sobre su localización quiero que me lo digáis. Por supuesto no será gratis. Cualquier información útil sobre dónde puedo encontrarla tendrá una recompensa de cien mil millones de hiros. Por otra parte, cualquier información falsa ya os podéis imaginar qué castigo tiene. De la misma forma, cualquier persona que sepa dónde se encuentra Yui y no lo notifique será considerada cómplice y tendrá el mismo castigo, así como cualquier persona que la esconda o le ayude a escaparse. Y si alguien tiene indicios de que un amigo suyo, o vecino, o familiar u otros, está ayudando a Yui, tiene la obligación de comunicárnoslo, si no, acabará de la misma forma. Esto es todo. Kagome Hiroshi, emperador del mundo. Fin del mensaje.

 

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	11. Capítulo 11

Los siguientes días Hiroshi fue creando más normas y leyes, y al contrario de lo que pudieran pensar Yui y Akari eran bastante democráticas. Parece que Hiroshi realmente quería que los ciudadanos vivieran felices para que se alegraran de tenerle a él como líder. Otra noticia fue la creación de un “espectáculo” televisivo en que participarían los criminales que estuvieran condenados a muerte o cadena perpetua. Sería una lucha a muerte. Doce criminales serían soltados en un bosque envuelto por muros para que no pudieran escapar, y tendrían que matarse entre ellos hasta que solo quedase uno. Esparcidas por el bosque había diferentes tipos de armas; cuchillos, pistolas, ballestas, arcos y flechas, granadas, etc. Podían matarse de cualquier forma, utilizando las armas o no, podían hacer alianzas temporales para acabar con otro criminal, pero al final solo podía quedar uno. Si pasadas 6 horas quedaba más de uno con vida, todos morirían. El ganador quedaría en libertad, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera volver a participar en el juego si volvía a cometer algún delito que fuera penado con la muerte o cadena perpetua.

Hiroshi reconoció que se basó en Battle Royale y en Mirai Nikki para hacer este “espectáculo”, y de hecho, al principio de cada programa salía el primer opening de Mirai Nikki, aunque con imágenes distintas a las del anime, poniendo gente matándose entre ella. Cada semana Hiroshi salía a presentar el programa presentando a las 12 personas en un escenario como en el Mirai Nikki, con 12 círculos formando una redonda entre ellos y cada uno de los participantes (obligados) en uno de ellos, viéndose entre sí, y Hiroshi en medio, ocupando en papel que en Mirai Nikki tenía Dios. Después eran soltados cada uno en un sitio al azar del bosque y comenzaba la matanza, que era seguida por cámaras que creaba Masaki, y que controlaban él, Mitsuru y Hiroshi.

Lejos de lo que pensaba Yui, el programa tenía bastante audiencia, pues se retransmitía en directo por todo el mundo, y mucha gente quería ver como criminales que habían asesinado y torturado a otras personas ahora se mataban entre ellos. Muchos hasta hacían apuestas de quién quedaría con vida. Llegado el programa semanal, Hiroshi presentó a los 12 criminales, diciendo sus nombres, su edad, su condena y el delito que había cometido.

-Estos son los concursantes de hoy. Os recuerdo las normas muy brevemente; tenéis que mataros entre vosotros, el último que quede con vida quedará en libertad. Hay armas esparcidas por todo el bosque, podéis utilizarlas para matar a vuestros oponentes o podéis hacerlo con vuestras propias manos. Podéis hacer alianzas temporales para que os sea más fácil acabar con uno de los participantes, pero al final solo tiene que quedar uno. Si pasadas 6 horas queda más de uno con vida, todos moriréis. Una vez dicho esto, que empiece… ¡El Juego de Supervivencia!

 

**M**

**A**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**S**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**J**

**O**

**A**

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**M**

**A**

**G**

**I**

**C**

**A**

**– REBELLION –**

 

Consentēs Diī Iūnō Iūpiter Menrva Apollō Mārs Cerēs

Mercurius Dīāna Bacchus Vulcānus Plūtō Vesta Venus

Madoromi no fuchi de mabuta ni tayutau

Musou no kami wa yuuga ni hohoemi shi wo kudashi

Jikuu wo suberu inga no kusari wa karamidasu

Kami no ataeshi kuusou Program

Saa eins zwei drei! Kasanariau

Saa eins zwei drei! Shi wo kawashite

Shoumetsu no yuugi ni kogareru kiseki wo ubau

CAPÍTULO 11:

SURVIVAL GAAAAAAAAME!

Rasen no you ni

Airen naru boukansha

Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku

Saihate ni aru hakoniwa de

Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to shinjiteita 

Akari y las demás miembros del Holy Quintet estaban en un bar, charlando con Hiroshi, Masaki y Mitsuru, del Trío Mágico. Todos se lo pasaban genial hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Los crímenes que habían detenido, los doujinshi de Mirakurun que dibujaba Kyoko, las recetas de comida de Himawari, cómo llevaban los estudios, a qué sitio les gustaría ir juntos la próxima vez…

-Deberíamos quedar más a menudo. – Dijo Yui.

-Tienes razón. – Respondió Kyoko. – Debo admitir que al principio no me caíais demasiado bien, pero ahora que nos conocemos reconozco que me equivocaba. Me lo paso muy bien con vosotros.

-Si te digo la verdad, tú tampoco es que nos encantases, pero ahora que te conocemos bien veo que eres una chica muy enrollada. – Contestó Mitsuru.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? – Dijo Kyoko fanfarroneando.

Masaki se fijó entonces en unas hojas que sobresalían del bolso de Kyoko.

-Oye, ¿es tu nuevo doujinshi de Mirakurun?

-Ah, esto. – Dijo sacando los papeles. – Sí, es mi último trabajo. Yui, Akari, Saku-chan y Hima-chan me ayudan a dibujarlo cuando tienen tiempo, aunque últimamente con los exámenes tenemos poco tiempo.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué no creas las hojas con magia? ¿No sería más fácil?

-Eso no tendría gracia. La gracia de crear doujinshi es todo el tiempo que tardas en hacerlos. Dibujar los doujinshi a mano es lo que los hace únicos. No tendría ningún mérito crearlos con magia.

-Entiendo… Oye, ¿quieres que nosotros te ayudemos?

-¿¡De verdad haríais esto!?

-Por mí al menos no hay problema. ¿Qué decís vosotros? – Preguntó mirando a los chicos.

-Por mí tampoco hay problema. – Respondió Mitsuru.

-Por mí tampoco. – Agregó Hiroshi.

-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me equivocaba completamente con vosotros! ¡Sois realmente geniales!

Las demás chicas sonrieron al ver a Kyoko tan feliz. Después de un rato más, salieron del bar, y poco después llegó la hora de despedirse.

-Ya nos dirás cuándo podemos pasar por tu casa para ayudarte, Toshino-san.

-Si no os va mal, mañana mismo por la tarde podéis venir. Oh, y por cierto, podéis llamarme Kyoko. – Terminó con una sonrisa.

-Hasta la próxima. – Se despidió Himawari.

Las demás chicas y los chicos también lo hicieron seguidamente, pero nada más empezaron a andar, Kyoko se detuvo y bajó la mirada.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Pasa algo? – La llamó Yui.

-Yui… Yo… – Kyoko se agachó.

-¿Kyoko?

-Yui… Me… Me encuentro mal…

Todas las chicas se preocuparon y se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kyoko-chan?

-Me… Me duele…

-¿Dónde?

-No sé… Es como… ¡Aaah!

-¡Kyoko!

-¡Toshino-senpai!

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Me duele!

Kyoko empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Kyoko-chan!

Las chicas estaban desesperadas, no sabían qué hacer.

-¡Toshino-senpai, ¿qué te pasa?!

-¡Aaaaah! ¡No lo sé! Es como… Es como si…

Kyoko en ese momento sacó su Gema del Alma y todas se horrorizaron al ver que estaba completamente oscurecida y emitía un aura oscura, pero sobre todo Yui y Akari…

-Yui-chan… Eso es…

En ese momento la Gema del Alma de Kyoko se rompió, provocando un gran destello de luz. Cuando recuperaron la visión, las chicas vieron delante suyo un monstruo gigante completamente negro de forma humanoide, de unos 30 metros de altura y con 6 tentáculos. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, ese monstruo les atacó con uno de sus tentáculos. Himawari no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue golpeada, lanzándola por los aires, momento en el cual el monstruo la atravesó con otro tentáculo, matándola al instante. Las otras tres chicas se quedaron tan impactadas que no vieron que el monstruo les atacaba con otro tentáculo. Yui pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo y de un salto esquivó el ataque, llevándose a Akari con ella, pero Sakurako no tuvo tanta suerte, y el monstruo también la atravesó con sus tentáculos. Akari y Yui estaban aterrorizadas, pero no había tiempo para quedarse parado, pues el monstruo volvió a atacar a las chicas, que se separaron, cada una hacia un lado diferente para dificultar el ataque al monstruo, pero Akari tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Akari!

La bruja lanzó otro de sus tentáculos a Akari, la cual gritó de miedo al ver su inminente muerte, sin embargo, Yui corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia su amiga, consiguiéndole salvar la vida apartándola, pero a costa de su propia vida. Akari miró aterrorizada a Yui, la vida de la cual se apagó en cuestión de segundos. Akari no pudo hacer más que ponerse a llorar.

-No… ¡Nooooo! ¡Hiroshi-kun, ayúdame!

La chica se giró para rogarle ayuda al chico, pero este, inmóvil, se limitaba a ver aquello con una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Hi… ¿Hiroshi-kun?

Akari oyó un fuerte ruido detrás suyo. Rápidamente se giró, y pudo ver como otro de los tentáculos del monstruo se dirigía directamente hacia ella, antes de morir.

Akari se despertó gritando, empapada de sudor y llorando. No pasaron ni 5 segundos hasta que oyó a alguien reírse delante suyo. Akari dirigió su mirada allí y pudo ver a Masaki. Akari bajó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Akari totalmente desanimada. – ¿Por qué hacéis esto? Ya me tenéis, ya habéis ganado. ¿Por qué tenéis que hacer esto? ¿Por qué tenéis que hacerme sufrir de esta forma?

-Porque es divertido. – Respondió tranquilamente Masaki. – Hacer sufrir a los demás es la mayor forma de diversión de los humanos. Es el instinto de diversión más básico. ¿Cómo se divierten los niños pequeños? Haciendo sufrir a los demás. Los molestan hasta que consiguen hacerles llorar, porque eso les causa satisfacción.

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que tienes la actitud de un niño pequeño?

-¿M?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, los niños pequeños hacen eso. Estás admitiendo que tienes la actitud de un niño pequeño.

Masaki tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a esa respuesta.

-No necesito la opinión de una chica estúpida como tú. Tampoco te la he pedido. – Dijo finalmente, para después dar media vuelta e irse de allí, para volver a dejar a Akari sola.

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada, sin poder hacer nada más que dejar pasar el tiempo lentamente, esperando el día en que su hijo naciera y Hiroshi y los incubators lo utilizaran para anular su deseo y convertirle en una bruja.

 

Yui estaba estirada en una plataforma que la hizo entrar en una especie de tubo con sensores, similar a las máquinas TAC de los hospitales, donde Nana la escaneaba para ver si conseguía descubrir la relación entre su cuerpo y la Gema del Alma, para así poder entender la tecnología de los incubators y controlarla. Después de un largo rato, Nana sacó a Yui de ahí.

-Bien, con esto debería bastar. – Dijo mientras Yui se levantaba. – Espero poder obtener los datos necesarios para poder entender la tecnología de los incubators.

-Nishigaki-sensei… Gracias. – Nana se extrañó. – Muchas gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por mí. Por dejarme quedar aquí, y por no entregarme.

-¿Pero qué dices tan de repente, Funami-san? Yo jamás te entregaría. Ni a ti ni a ninguna de mis alumnas. Y estoy segura que Yoshikawa-san, Sugiura-san e Ikeda-san tampoco lo harían.

-Ellas tal vez no, pero muchas de mis otras compañeras de clase estoy segura que sí. Cien mil millones de yenes es mucho dinero. – Nana no sabía qué decir. – Aún me cuesta hacerme la idea. Ha sido todo tan rápido… Hasta hace apenas una semana todo era perfecto, y de golpe, Kyoko se convierte en bruja, el Trío Mágico nos ha engañado, Akari está embarazada y van a utilizar su hijo para anular su deseo, Hiroshi va a dominar el mundo… Y desde entonces no he podido volver a ver a mis amigas ni a mis padres…

-Si quieres puedes utilizar mi teléfono para llamarlos.

-No… De verdad que me gustaría hablar con mis padres y mis amigas, pero no puedo. No pueden saber nada de mí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hiroshi, Mitsuru y Masaki las conocen. Podrían utilizar sus poderes para mirar en sus recuerdos y ver si saben algo de mí. No puedo dejar que tengan ninguna información, así que aunque me duela mucho no puedo tener ningún contacto con ellas.

-Entiendo…

-Como ya le dije, si vine a verla a usted fue porque ellos no la conocen. Este es el único lugar en el que estoy a salvo.

Nana miraba a Yui con tristeza. La chica había estado decaída desde que llegó, y no era para menos. Pero a Nana no le gustaba verla así. Quería hacer algo para animar a la chica, pero no sabía qué.

-Oye, Funami-san, A ti te gustan los videojuegos, ¿verdad? Si quieres puedo salir a comprar una consola y algunos videojuegos para que te animes un poco, ¿qué me dices? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, gracias… No tengo ganas de jugar a nada.

Nana dejó de sonreír.

-Funami-san… Tienes que hacer algo para distraerte. No puedes hacer nada para ayudarme, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que descubra cómo funciona la tecnología de los incubators. ¿Vas a estar todo este tiempo solo tirada en la cama sin hacer nada?

-¿Por qué no?

-Funami-san, no puedes cambiar el pasado. Deja de pensar en que hubieras podido evitar todo esto si hubieras hecho caso a Toshino-san con respecto al Trío Mágico. Ya está hecho. Ahora todo depende de mí. Tú debes alejarte de todo esto un tiempo. Necesitas distraerte y pensar en otras cosas. No es bueno que estés todo el día pensando en esto. – Yui no dijo nada. – Traeré algunos juegos, ¿de cuerdo?

Dicho esto, Nana salió a comprar una consola y algunos juegos para Yui, aprovechando para comprar comida también. Yui solo se tumbó de lado en la cama, mirando a la nada. Nana tenía razón, necesitaba distraeré y dejar de pensar en Hiroshi. Pero su odio hacia el chico y su impotencia por poder nacer nada hacía que no tuviera ganas de nada.

 

Los meses fueron pasando, y el embarazo de Akari se iba haciendo cada vez más notorio, creciéndole cada vez más su barriga, con el hijo de Hiroshi dentro de ella. Akari no podía dejar de pensar en ello, recordando lo que pensó aquella vez después que Hiroshi le dijera que si tuviera una hija podía llamarla Akako.

_No es que me moleste formar una familia, de hecho, las personas que se quieren lo hacen. No me importaría tener una hija en un futuro. Debe ser una satisfacción muy grande tener hijos y verlos crecer._

Akari no dejaba de darle vueltas a esto.

- _Sinceramente, nunca imaginé que el hijo que fuera a tener fuera de esta forma…_

En ese momento entró Hiroshi en la sala, sacando a Akari de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué, Akari? ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. – ¿Ha dado alguna patadita, ya?

-Que te den.

-Veo que sigues tan simpática como siempre.

-He aprendido de ti.

Hiroshi rió por lo bajo.

-Me gusta mucho que actúes así. De verdad que no me importaría salir contigo si siempre fueras así.

-Yo nunca saldría con alguien como tú.

-Me lo suponía. A ti te gustan las personas como la que fingía ser, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-Pues esa persona no existe, hazte la idea.

-Ya me he hecho la idea… La persona de la que me enamoré y con la que quería formar una familia no existe…

-Así que realmente querías tener un hijo conmigo…

-Yo quería tener un hijo con quien me hiciste creer que eras, no con quién eres realmente.

-Ahora que sabes cómo soy ya no quieres tenerlo, ¿no?

-No, no te equivoques, Hiroshi. No me molesta ir a tener un hijo. – Esto extrañó un poco al chico. – Lo que me molesta es la forma en la que va a pasar. Yo quería formar una familia contigo, Hiroshi. Tener un hijo o una hija y criarlo y verlo crecer juntos. Yo te quería, Hiroshi, lo sabes. Pero todo fue una enorme mentira…

-Créeme que no eres la única a la que le molestó eso. A mí también me molestó tener que fingir estar enamorado de ti durante tantos meses. Pero era necesario para el plan.

-¿Tanto interés tienes en dominar el mundo?

-Si te soy sincero nunca pensé en dominar el mundo. Ni yo ni Masaki ni Mitsuru. Lo único que hemos querido siempre tanto ellos como yo es rebelarnos contra el sistema. Odio los que se creen que tienen el poder y piensan que están por encima de todos y que eso les da carta blanca para actuar como les plazca. Por eso cuando Kyubey nos convirtió en chicos mágicos quise gobernar el mundo, porque eso es la forma más grande de rebelarse contra el poder. Sin embargo, no quiero que la gente me odie. Ya has visto que nadie puede hacer nada contra mí, sería inútil cualquier intento de rebelión, pero es que simplemente no quiero que la gente intente rebelarse. Quiero que estén satisfechos con mi gestión para que quieran que los gobierne. Eso sería la señal más evidente que la rebelión contra el poder ha funcionado, pues aunque lo haya tomado por la fuerza, la gente me preferirá a mí antes que a los que ellos escogieron.  Pero como ya te he dicho, nunca pensé en eso. Yo quiero rebelarme contra el sistema, y si Kyubey no hubiera aparecido y nos hubiera convertido en chichos mágicos, lo más probable es que en unos años Masaki, Mitsuru y yo hubiéramos formado una banda criminal, tal vez con más gente, y hubiéramos realizado robos y asaltos, con la esperanza de que tú y tus amigas del Holy Quintet hubierais aparecido para así poder mataros, para rebelarnos contra las chicas mágicas. Como te he dicho, odio la gente que tiene el poder, y las chicas mágicas tenéis el poder, así que lo más probable es que me hubiera rebelado contra vosotras. Nuestros futuros estaban destinados a encontrarse, Akari, de una forma u otra.

-Es una lástima que haya tenido que ser de esta forma…

-Pues yo creo que es la mejor forma de que haya pasado. Fíjate, de la otra forma todo seguiría igual. Sin embargo así he librado al mundo de unos dictadores, la gente va a vivir mejor conmigo, van a ser más felices… Masaki y Mitsuru ya han empezado a ayudar a gente de África, curándoles las enfermedades y alimentándoles como yo hago contigo, además de construir lugares donde puedan vivir en condiciones.

-Cuanta demagogia… Dices esto, pero luego estás dispuesto a dejar que mate a miles de personas inocentes cuando me convierta en bruja.

-Daños colaterales, Akari. Es necesario si quiero que la gente me adore.

-Qué asco me das…

-Es normal que me odies. Te utilicé y te hice tener un hijo en contra de tu voluntad…

-No me molesta ir a tener un hijo, ya te lo he dicho. Yo quería tener un hijo contigo. Más adelante, por supuesto, pero si hubieras sido como me hiciste creer, aunque me hubiera conmocionado y asustado por ir a tener un hijo siendo tan joven, lo hubiera querido tener igual. – Eso sorprendió a Hiroshi. – Yo lo quería tener más adelante, pero hubiera aceptado tenerlo ahora. Y todavía lo acepto. Porque quiero formar una familia, Hiroshi, eso no ha cambiado. Lo que no tengo ningunas ganas de formarla contigo. Te odio. Por lo que me has hecho a mí, por lo que les has hecho a mis amigas y por lo que les has hecho a tanta gente inocente. Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, y aunque quería tener un hijo más adelante, ahora que estoy embarazada, quiero tenerlo. Aunque no voy a poder criarlo…

Hiroshi estaba algo extrañado.

-Akari… Voy a utilizar a tu hijo para matarte… ¿Cómo puedes querer tenerlo?

-Nuestro hijo no tiene ninguna culpa que tú seas un malnacido. Los incubators y tú vais a controlarlo y manipularlo para eso, pero él no hará eso por su propia voluntad. Él no tiene ninguna culpa de lo que le haréis hacer.

Hiroshi se quedó sin saber qué decir frente a aquello.

-La verdad es que tengo que darte la razón. Es exactamente como has dicho. No puedo añadir nada más.

Dicho esto, Hiroshi puso su mano sobre el estómago de Akari, emitiendo energía suficiente para que se mantuvieran con vida ella y su hijo durante un día más, y después se fue, para volver al día siguiente a hacer lo mismo. Y el siguiente, y el siguiente, hasta que Akari diera a luz.

**Unos meses más tarde**

En una pequeña tienda de Takaoka, ya cerrada debido a la hora, un hombre estaba apuntando con una pistola a la dependienta.

-Dame todo lo que haya en la caja. – Dijo el hombre. – Y no hagas movimientos bruscos. Sé que muchas tiendas tienen debajo el mostrador un botón para avisar a la policía, así que muévete lentamente.

-S-Sí…

La dependienta abrió la caja registradora, y rápidamente cogió de allí una pistola, con la que apuntó al hombre.

-Vete de aquí ahora mismo.

-Serás…

-Vete o te disparo.

-Si tú me disparas yo también disparo.

-Entonces, si no quieres que muramos los dos vete de aquí.

El hombre, bajó lentamente el arma, y después se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Pensando que ya estaba a salvo, la mujer bajó también la suya, pero en ese momento el hombre reaccionó rápidamente y volvió a apuntar a la dependienta, sorprendiéndola. Justo en ese momento Masaki destrozó la puerta con un ataque de energía y le reventó la cabeza al hombre, causando un grito de horror en la mujer.

-Uf… Suerte que estaba yo aquí. Te puedes considerar afortunada.

Pero lejos de la reacción que esperaba Masaki, la mujer se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-¡Oye, ¿por qué lloras?! ¡Te acabo de salvar la vida!

-¡Era mentira! ¡Era mi novio y me estaba poniendo a prueba actuando como si fuera un ladrón para saber cómo actuaría yo en esta situación!

El chico se quedó de piedra.

-Mierda…

La chica se acercó al cuerpo de su novio y siguió llorando sobre él.

-Has matado a mi novio… ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio a ti, odio a Hiroshi y odio al Trío Mágico! ¡Todo era mucho mejor antes de que vosotros aparecierais!

El chico tragó saliva.

-No puedo dejar que Hiroshi se entere de esto…

Masaki entonces cogió la pistola del hombre y apuntó a la mujer.

-¡O-Oye! ¿¡Qu-Qué…

-Si Hiroshi se entera que he cometido un error las pasaré putas. No puedo arriesgarme a que se entere.

-¡N-No, espera!

Pero el chico no le hizo caso y le disparó en la cara, matándola en el acto, y después puso la pistola en la mano del hombre.

-Él te disparó y yo lo maté… Eso es lo que ha pasado…

Después el chico se fue de allí rápidamente para evitar que alguien lo viera.

 

Yui estaba estirada en la cama de Nana, divagando en sus pensamientos. Había aceptado jugar videojuegos para distraerse, como le propuso Nana, pero la verdad es que no conseguía hacerlo en absoluto, pues cada vez que tenía que luchar se imaginaba que el enemigo era Hiroshi. Y también Masaki y Mitsuru si había dos o más. Por eso no acababa con ellos rápidamente, como normalmente solía hacer, sino que les hacía sufrir durante varios minutos. A veces hasta los atacaba con ataques que les produjeran poco daño expresamente, para que el sufrimiento se alargara más. Ella misma se dio cuenta que aquello no era bueno, por lo que decidió jugar a juegos que no fueran de lucha, aunque lo hacía sin ningún interés. En ese momento entró Nana.

-Funami-san. He encontrado dónde está Akaza-san.

-¿¡De verdad!? – Exclamó Yui levantándose de golpe de la cama.

-Sí. Está en un almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. – Nana guió a Yui hasta su ordenador y le enseñó una imagen por satélite del almacén. – No ha sido fácil. Perece que estén usando algún tipo de inhibidor de frecuencias o algo parecido, lo que debilita la señal y ha hecho imposible detectarla hasta ahora.

-Este almacén… Yo he estado aquí antes.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… Es donde Akari y Furutani-san conocieron a Kyubey…

-Ya veo… Por cierto, tengo otra noticia. Creo que voy a poder controlar la tecnología de los incubators.

-Sensei… ¡Es usted genial!

-No te alegres tanto, Funami-san… Creo que puedo controlarla, pero de una forma muy limitada. Es una tecnología muy avanzada y complicada. Hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo, pero creo que podré controlar la parte más básica.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que la sorpresa les haga bajar la guardia el tiempo suficiente para atacarles. – Yui miró a la pantalla del ordenador de Nana, donde se veía el almacén en el que se encontraba Akari. – Espera un poco más, Akari. Pronto te rescataré.

 

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	12. Capítulo 12

Yui preparó todo lo que necesitaba para el plan. Una vez lo tuvo todo preparado, Nana le dio su Gema del Alma, que hasta entonces tenía la profesora, que la había estado estudiando para tratar de averiguar el funcionamiento de la tecnología de los incubators. Yui respiró hondo antes de salir por la puerta destinada a llevar a cabo su plan.

-Akari… Siento haber tardado tanto, pero tenía que preparar la estrategia. Aguanta, Akari. Voy a rescatarte.

 

 

**MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– REBELLION –

 

 

CAPÍTULO 12: Rebelión

 

 

Yui entró en el almacén abandonado intentando no ser vista por nadie. Una vez dentro, se guió por los oscuros pasillos intentando dar con el lugar en el que Nana había detectado que se encontraba Akari. Bastó poco más de un minuto para que finalmente Yui diera con la sala en la que se encontraba la chica. Yui no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el estado de Akari. Lo primero que le impactó fue ver la gran barriga que tenía ahora, muestra de que ya habían pasado casi 9 meses desde que se había quedado embarazada, y también ver el lamentable estado de la chica, atada de pies y manos, con la mirada completamente perdida, el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, llegándole a los hombros, completamente descuidado y grasiento. Aun con esa impactante visión, Yui no tenía tiempo que perder, y una vez superado el shock inicial se acercó rápidamente a la chica, hasta quedar delante suyo.

-¡Akari! ¡Akari, ¿puedes oírme?! ¡Akari!

La chica levantó su mirada.

-¿Yui… Chan? – Cuando reconoció a Yui, Akari abrió los ojos como platos. – ¿Yu… ¿Yui-chan?

-¡Akari!

-No… No puede ser… Estás muerta…

-¿Quién te ha dicho esa mentira?

-Hi… Hiroshi me lo contó…

-¿Y te crees algo de lo que diga ese desgraciado?

-Pero… Me enseñó tu Semilla de Pena…

-Era la de Kyoko, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo esto más tarde. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Rápidamente Yui se giró y vio tras de sí a Hiroshi, Masaki y Mitsuru, sonriendo. Inmediatamente Yui se transformó en chica mágica y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Veo que has conseguido descubrir dónde está Akari. La verdad, no pensaba que lo descubrirías. Debo admitir que no dejas de sorprenderme. La última vez que nos vimos también lo hiciste, utilizando aquel ataque que nos cegó y aprovechando para escapar. Reconozco que no me lo esperaba y nos pillaste por sorpresa. Lograste huir de nosotros y hacer que te perdiéramos la pista. Nunca pensé que serías capaz. Aunque no te lo creas, te has ganado mi respeto, Yui.

-No quiero para nada tu respeto. – Respondió Yui contundentemente.

-De todas formas, no te recomiendo que lo vuelvas a utilizar. Aquella vez te funcionó, pero no volveremos a caer en el mismo truco otra vez.

-Tranquilo, no voy a usarlo, no tengo intención de huir.

-La otra vez no pudiste contra nosotros, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez sí que podrás?

-Porque esta vez somos dos… ¡AHORA!

Desde detrás de los chicos, alguien lanzó tres dagas hacia ellos. Los chicos no las vieron venir hasta que las tuvieron encima y pudieron esquivarlas por milímetros. Inmediatamente Yui creó una pistola y les disparó. Hiroshi y Masaki, al ver que no podían esquivarlas, las pararon con un escudo de energía, mientras que Mitsuru consiguió esquivarla, pero entonces Chinatsu convertida en chica mágica se lanzó hacia él y le clavó una daga en su Gema del Alma, impactando a Masaki, Hiroshi y Akari. Sin perder tiempo, Yui disparó a Hiroshi y Masaki, que pudieron crear un escudo de energía justo antes que la bala les impactara. Chinatsu rápidamente les lanzó una daga a cada uno de los chicos, que Hiroshi detuvo con otro escudo de energía y Masaki la esquivó de un salto. Yui aprovechó que el chico estaba en el aire para lanzarle un rayo de energía a Masaki, que aunque le dio tiempo de crear un escudo de energía, no fue lo suficientemente potente, y cuando el rayo de energía impactó contra el escudo lo destruyó, impactando contra la Gema del Alma del chico, destruyéndola. Hiroshi estaba tan impactado con lo que veía que no se fijó en que Chinatsu se lanzó hacia él con la intención de clavarle una daga en su Gema. Hiroshi pudo reaccionar a tiempo y agarró de la muñeca a Chinatsu justo antes de que pudiera clavársela. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Yui le lanzó un ataque de energía que Hiroshi tuvo que esquivar haciéndose a un lado, momento en el cual Chinatsu con la otra mano le clavó una daga en las costillas a Hiroshi, que del dolor soltó a Chinatsu, la cual se disponía a clavarle su otra daga en la Gema del Alma, pero justo cuando iba a clavársela, Hiroshi hizo uso de su poder especial y creó un pequeño portal delante de su Gema y otro frente al cuerpo de Chinatsu, con lo que la daga que Chinatsu iba a matar a Hiroshi se acabó clavando en su propio cuerpo.

-¡Chinatsu-chan!

Yui se lanzó inmediatamente hacia Hiroshi, pero este volvió a utilizar su poder y volvió a crear un portal delante suyo con salida a un lado de Chinatsu, con lo que cuando Yui lo atravesó chocó contra Chinatsu y las dos cayeron al suelo adoloridas por el golpe. Hiroshi se sacó entonces la daga que Chinatsu le había clavado en las costillas, y justo después de curarse se la lanzó a la Gema del Alma de Yui.

-¡Senpai, no!

Rápidamente Chinatsu se puso en medio para proteger a su amada, impactándole la daga a ella en el corazón. El cuerpo de Chinatsu entonces brilló y su ropa de chica mágica se convirtió en ropa normal.

-¡Chinatsu-chan!

Yui intentó acercarse a ella, pero Hiroshi le dio una patada en la cara con tanta fuerza que no solo le rompió la mandíbula, sino que hasta lanzó disparada su Gema del Alma.

-¡Yui-chan!

Yui intentó arrastrarse hasta la Gema para cogerla, pero Hiroshi le dio una patada a la Gema, mandándola lejos de Yui, la cual ya no trató de irla a buscar, pues ya no había nada que hacer. Su plan había fallado. Se lo había jugado todo a una carta y había perdido. La chica miró a Hiroshi. El chico respiraba agitadamente y se podía ver claramente que estaba enfadado.

-Debo felicitarte, Yui… Has estado a punto de matarme… Por un momento creí que no lo contaría. Traer a Chinatsu convertida en chica mágica ha sido un auténtico shock. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Vas bien si te piensas que te contaré nada…

-Bien… No hace falta que hables.

Hiroshi se acercó a ella y le cogió la cabeza con las manos, con la intención de inspeccionarle la mente a la chica. Yui intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero esto no hizo más que causarle un gran dolor, pues Hiroshi aumentó la intensidad de la magia, haciendo gritar a Yui de dolor. Al final, los intentos de Yui para resistirse fueron inútiles, pues Hiroshi consiguió lo que quería, y Yui solo consiguió sufrir un dolor que se hubiera ahorrado si no se hubiera opuesto.

Yui había terminado de explicarle a Chinatsu el plan que tenía pensado. Esta, seriamente respondió.

-Entendido. Cuenta conmigo, Yui-senpai.

-Chinatsu-chan, sabes que esto va a ser muy peligroso, ¿verdad?

-Me da igual. Esos desgraciados van a pagar por todo el daño que les han causado a Akari-chan y a las demás.

-Muy bien… Nishigaki-sensei, ¿está todo listo?

-Sí. – Nana se dirigió a Chinatsu mostrándole la máquina con la que inspeccionó a Yui, a la que ahora había hecho unos pequeños cambios. – Yoshikawa-san, cuando estés preparada estírate aquí. Con esto activaré tus genes de chica mágica. La tecnología de los incubators es muy avanzada, y no he podido entender ni una decena parte de cómo funciona, por lo que no podrás crear ataques ni escudos de energía, y tu poder será bastante reducido, pero sí que he podido averiguar como hacer que puedas crear objetos con tu energía. Tampoco he podido averiguar como traspasar el alma a otro “recipiente”, por decirlo de alguna manera, por lo que seguirás teniendo los mismos puntos débiles que un humano normal. A Funami-san podrían atravesarle el corazón y no le pasaría nada. Mientras su Gema del Alma siguiera intacta seguiría viva, pero si a ti te pasa lo mismo no sobrevivirás… Así que ten cuidado, Yoshikawa-san.

-Lo tendré, sensei. Y ahora conviértame en chica mágica. – Dijo estirándose en la plataforma. – Quiero acabar con esos desgraciados lo antes posible.

Nana activó el invento, que empezó a emitir luz y unas vibraciones a muy altas frecuencias. Después de unos minutos, Nana lo apagó.

-Bien, ya está. Ahora deberías poder convertirte en chica mágica.

-No podemos asegurarnos de que funciona porque entonces te detectarían. – Dijo Yui. – Chinatsu-chan, tú sígueme unos metros tras de mí. Si Hiroshi, Masaki o Mitsuru aparecen me convertiré en chica mágica. Tú trata de hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Tu poder es muy inferior al mío, por lo que si te conviertes en chica mágica al mismo tiempo que yo, tu energía quedará opacada por la mía y no te detectarán.

Chinatsu asintió.

-Entendido.

-Bien… Ahora vamos allá…

-Tened mucho cuidado, chicas… – Les deseó Nana justo antes de que partieran.

 

Hiroshi soltó a Yui, que cayó al suelo completamente derrotada.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… – Dijo seriamente. – Así que fue gracias a una tal Nishigaki que pudiste convertir a Chinatsu en chica mágica. – Akari se sorprendió, pues ella no sabía cómo lo había hecho. – En fin, tengo su nombre, tengo su cara, y sé que trabaja en la escuela Nanamori. La próxima vez que vaya a trabajar la detendré y la haré participar en el Juego de Supervivencia. Será divertido ver cómo muere. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Casi lo consigues, Yui. Incluso has conseguido matar a Masaki y Mitsuru. Sin embargo, esto no te servirá de nada. Cuando anule el deseo de Akari, que las brujas no hayan existido nunca, tú ya te habrás convertido en bruja hace más de un año, con lo que no habrás podido matarlos, por lo que no habrán muerto nunca y volverán a estar aquí.

Yui apretó los puños de rabia ante la impotencia que sentía por no haber podido hacer nada.

-Es una lástima… Tanto esfuerzo no ha servido para nada. En fin, vamos a acabar con tu sufrimiento de una vez…

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no la mates, Hiroshi!

-Tú calla, Akari.

Hiroshi cogió a Yui por el cuello y la levantó delante suyo.

-¿Quieres decir algo antes de morir?

Yui le escupió en la cara al chico, sorprendiéndolo, pues no se esperaba esto.

-Púdrete en el infierno, capullo.

Hiroshi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando reaccionó, lo hizo con un cabreo impresionante.

-¡Hija de puta!

Hiroshi golpeó fuertemente a Yui en el estómago, haciéndola escupir sangre y mandándola volando muchos metros. Rápidamente el chico se acercó hacia ella y de un puñetazo le atravesó el estómago y empezó a arrancarle los intestinos, que con magia iba regenerando para así poder seguir torturándola.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Por favor, para Hiroshi! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor, Hiroshi, detente! – Akari cada vez lloraba más mientras veía como su amiga era torturada de aquella brutal forma delante de ella, la cual no podía ni siquiera gritar debido al dolor, pero eso no evitaba que un río de lágrimas brotara de sus ojos. – Por favor… Te lo suplico… Para…

Al final los llantos de Akari terminaron haciendo imposible vocalizar a la chica, a la que solo se escuchaba gritar. Finalmente, tras más de medio minuto, Hiroshi se detuvo, respirando agitadamente por la rabia. Rápidamente se limpió el escupitajo que Yui le tiró en la cara y se dirigió a la chica.

-Se acabó, ahora sí que vas a morir.

-A… Akari…

-¡Yui-chan!

Aun con todo el dolor que sentía, Yui hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder dirigirse a Akari.

-A… Kari... Tú… Puedes… Romper estas… Cadenas… Eres… Más fuerte que él… – A Akari le empezaron a caer lágrimas cada vez con más fuerza, pues ya sabía por dónde iba su amiga. – Recuerda lo que… Dijo… Kyubey… No pudo anular tu… Deseo porque no es… Suficientemente pode… Roso… Necesita… Que tengáis un hijo para que… Sea… Más fuerte que… Tú… Para… Anular tu… Deseo… Akari… Eres más poderosa que él… Si liberas todo tu… Poder… Puedes vencerle…

Efectivamente, el presentimiento de Akari se cumplió y Yui dijo exactamente lo que Akari pensaba, por lo que no pudo evitar llorar aún más.

-Yui… Chan…

-Buen discurso, Yui. Lástima que esto no va a ser posible. – Hiroshi agarró a Yui por el cabello y tiró de ella, levantándola, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor. – Mira esto.

Yui abrió los ojos y pudo ver ante ella un pequeño pilar encima del cual estaba la Gema del Alma de Akari, rodeada por una especie de escudo de energía. Yui se sorprendió ante esto.

-Esto… Es…

-Un campo de aislamiento. – Dijo Kyubey apareciendo en escena.

-Tú…

-Este campo mantiene a la Gema del Alma de Akari aislada del resto de la realidad, por lo que, aunque quisiera, es imposible que Akari pueda utilizar su magia.

-Es una pena, pero Akari no podrá llevar a cabo tu discursito. – Dijo Hiroshi sonriendo.

En aquel momento Yui perdió toda esperanza. Se acabó. Ya no había nada que hacer, y así lo constataba su Gema del Alma, que se iba volviendo cada vez más oscura, al tiempo que la chica ya no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas y dejó que fluyeran sin intentar impedirlo. Hiroshi entonces puso a Yui mirando a Akari, y creó una cuerda con la que ató la Gema del Alma de Yui y la llevó hasta un metro por delante de Yui.

-Se acabó, Yui. Adiós.

Hiroshi creó una espada con la que atravesó desde atrás a Yui, atravesándole el corazón y la Gema del Alma, ante el grito de horro de Akari.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

-A… Ka…

El cuerpo de Yui brilló y su vestido de chica mágica desapareció, convirtiéndose en ropa normal. Hiroshi entonces la lanzó junto con el cadáver de Chinatsu, y lanzó un rayo de energía que destruyó los cuerpos, ante la mirada atónita de Akari.

-Kagome Hiroshi, ¿por qué has hecho esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estaba a punto de convertirse en bruja. No deberías haberla matado, nos habría dado una gran cantidad de energía.

-¿Por eso te preocupas? Pronto el hijo de Akari nacerá y anularemos su deseo, con lo que recuperaréis toda la energía de la historia. No tienes que preocuparte solo por Yui.

Akari no podía asimilar que Kyubey y Hiroshi estuvieran hablando tan tranquilamente de Yui, a la que acabaran de matar, como si fuera un simple objeto. En ese momento no pudo más y dejó caer su cabeza.

-Me las vas a pagar…

Hiroshi, extrañado, miró a Akari.

-¿Qué dices?

-Esto no va a quedar así… Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho… Te lo aseguro…

Hiroshi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo empezó a reírse a carcajadas, costándole un rato parar.

-Ay… Qué bueno… Que pagaré por esto, dice… ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? Te recuerdo que estás ata…

Akari tiró fuertemente sus brazos hacia adelante, consiguiendo romper sus cadenas, callando de inmediato a Hiroshi. Después hizo lo mismo con las cadenas de los pies, quedando libre de movimientos, pero aún con los grilletes atados a sus muñecas y tobillos. Hiroshi, por su lado, había quedado tan impactado que era incapaz de decir nada. Akari entonces rompió con su mano izquierda el grillete que había en su muñeca derecha, y con la mano derecha rompió el que había en su muñeca izquierda. Después hizo lo mismo con los grilletes de sus tobillos, rompiendo con su talón izquierdo el grillete del tobillo derecho y con el talón derecho el grillete del tobillo izquierdo, quedando, ahora sí, completamente libre. Por si esto fuera poco, el cuerpo de Akari empezó a brillar, haciendo que Hiroshi empezara a sudar frío. En pocos segundos el temor de Hiroshi se confirmó, pues Akari apareció con su vestido de chica mágica. Hiroshi miró inmediatamente la Gema del Alma. Aún estaba dentro del campo de aislamiento.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Cómo es… ¿Cómo puede…

Hiroshi entonces se fijó en que, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, el vientre de Akari seguía brillando. Hiroshi abrió aún más los ojos de lo que ya los tenía si es que eso es posible, al entender lo que pasaba.

-No… No me digas que…

-Akari está utilizando el poder de su hijo… – Dijo Kyubey, confirmando el temor de Hiroshi.

-¿C-Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó alterado el chico.

-El hijo de Akari aún está dentro suyo, así que técnicamente aún sigue formando parte de ella, por lo que Akari está utilizando el poder mágico de su hijo en ella. Y como vuestro hijo no tiene Gema del Alma… Puede utilizar todo el poder que quiera de forma ilimitada…

Hiroshi se cagó de miedo (metafóricamente) al oír eso.

-A mí puedes hacerme lo que quieras… Puedes mentirme, puedes manipularme, puedes engañarme, puedes humillarme, puedes insultarme, puedes torturarme, puedes despreciarme, puedes inmovilizarme… Pero no permitiré… – Akari levantó su cabeza, mostrando en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas una determinación que nunca antes había visto. – ¡Que le hagas daño a mis amigas!

Akari se lanzó hacia Hiroshi, a quién le dio un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estómago, que le hizo escupir mucha sangre y lo mandó volando muchos metros.

-¡Esto es por Kyoko-chan!

Después le propinó un rodillazo en la cara que lo lanzó varios metros más lejos.

-¡Esto es por Himawari-chan!

Akari volvió a acercarse a él y le dio una patada giratoria en la cabeza.

-¡Esto es por Sakurako-chan!

Hiroshi intentó levantarse para contraatacar, pero recibió una patada de Akari, volviendo a volar varios metros.

-¡Esto es por Chinatsu-chan!

Hiroshi, que estaba en el suelo, levantó su cabeza, y se encontró a Akari apuntando con sus manos hacia él.

¡Y esto es por Yui-chan!

Akari lanzó un potente rayo de energía que impactó directamente en la cara del chico, empujándolo por el suelo varios metros hasta chocar con una pared que atravesó por la fuerza del ataque. Hiroshi se apoyó con sus manos en el suelo y empezó a toser sangre. Inmediatamente el chico se curó, y le dirigió a Akari una mirada de odio que nunca antes había hecho.

-Maldita… Te voy a matar…

-¡No, Hiroshi! ¡No puedes matarla! ¡Necesitamos a su hijo para anular su deseo! ¡Si la matas no podremos…

Hiroshi desintegró a Kyubey con un rayo de energía.

-Me importa una puta mierda anular su deseo… ¡No pienso dejar que me humille una chica!

Hiroshi entonces se lanzó con fuerza hacia Akari, que expulsó una cantidad enorme de energía, suficiente para detener a Hiroshi y mandando volando de donde había venido, y suficiente también para eliminar el campo de aislamiento de Kyubey que envolvía la Gema del Alma de Akari. Al recuperar la conexión Akari con su Gema del Alma, esta desprendió todo el poder que Akari estaba utilizando, liberando una cantidad de energía tal que causó una explosión que destruyó por completo el almacén y todo lo que estuviese en un radio de varios quilómetros, provocando un enorme cráter. Cuando Hiroshi, gravemente herido, se curó para volver a enfrentar a Akari, se quedó impresionado por lo que vio. A varios metros de ella se encontraba flotando Akari, con un vestido diferente al habitual, completamente blanco, con una falda mucho más grande, que flotaba en el aire. A ambos lados de su cabeza, detrás de sus moños, llevaba dos lazos, igualmente blancos, además de una cinta en su cuello del mismo color, y cuatro pequeñas Gemas del Alma más, dos a cada lado de la Gema principal, justo encima de una pequeña obertura en su vestido, y grandes alas semitransparentes salían de su espalda.

Aunque Hiroshi estaba cagado de miedo, su orgullo le impedía ver que no podría hacer nada contra ella y huir, por lo que se lanzó hacia Akari con todas sus fuerzas, pero Akari lo detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo, y le propinó varios golpes a una velocidad tal que Hiroshi no pudo ni enterarse de dónde venían. Pero el chico no se daba por vencido y volvió a lanzarse contra la chica.

-¡Maldita!

De la misma forma que antes, Akari le dio a Hiroshi una paliza sin que el chico pudiera ver venir ni un solo golpe, lanzándole después un potente rayo de energía que lo mandó decenas de metros lejos hasta impactar en el suelo, quedando sepultado bajo toneladas de tierra. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Hiroshi salió disparado a la superficie, propulsado por un escudo de energía que él mismo había creado bajo sus pies, y se detuvo a unos 200 metros de altura.

-¡Maldita! ¡Voy a acabar contigo! ¡Aunque para hacerlo tenga que destruir todo Japón!

Hiroshi lanzó entonces un potentísimo rayo de energía con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No te lo pienso permitir!

Akari contraatacó de la misma forma, lanzando un rayo de energía con todas sus fuerzas. Tanta fue la potencia del ataque, que al impactar este contra el de Hiroshi, lo destruyó por completo, avanzando hacia el chico a toda velocidad mientras destruía su ataque. Hiroshi no daba crédito.

-¿Qué? No… ¡No! ¡Noooooooooo!

Hiroshi, al ver que no podía hacer nada, creó bajo suyo un portal con salida al nivel del suelo, el cual pudo cruzar justo antes que el ataque de Akari lo alcanzara, pero nada más salir por el portal, Akari se lanzó hacia él y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, haciéndole volver a escupir sangre. Justo después, con la otra pierna de dio una patada giratoria con tal fuerza que al impactar contra el suelo cientos de metros más lejos, su Gema del Alma se desprendió de él y rodó varios metros más.

El chico, gravemente herido, intentó arrastrarse hasta su Gema, pero cuando estaba a punto de cogerla, Akari le dio una patada, alejándola más del chico, el cual apretó su puño de rabia, tras pagarle con su propia moneda. Este se giró y vio a Akari con una expresión completamente seria.

-Adelante… Mátame… No vas a lograr nada. – Dijo intentando sonreír. – Por mucho que me mates tus amigas no van a revivir… Da igual lo que hagas, tus amigas van a seguir muertas… No volverás a verlas… ¡Nunca más! – Dijo para intentar hundir a Akari, intentando reír, aunque terminó tosiendo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

Esto extrañó al chico.

-¿Eh?

Akari entonces emitió una gran luz blanca, que cegó a Hiroshi.

.

.

.

En el almacén abandonado, Kyubey les acababa de explicar su plan a Hiroshi, Masaki y Mitsuru, que no pudieron hacer más que sonreír ante el nivel de mezquindad del plan.

-Dios mío, qué pasada… – Dijo Mitsuru.

-Este plan es realmente increíble. – Añadió Hiroshi.

-Es impresionante, qué rebuscadez… – Agregó Masaki.

-Cuando queráis podéis pedir los deseos que os he dicho, chicos. – Les dijo Kyubey.

Los tres sonrieron. Hiroshi fue el primero en pedirlo.

-Bien… Quiero que…

En ese momento una flecha atravesó la cabeza de Kyubey, asustando a los tres chicos. Cuando miraron de dónde venía, lo que vieron les dejó helados. A unos metros suyos estaba Akari en su “forma diosa” sosteniendo un arco con el que acababa de lanzar una flecha, y cerca suyo, Hiroshi, muy herido. Los tres chicos no entendían nada, mientras que Hiroshi, que sí que sabía lo que estaba pasando, estaba alucinando.

-Si os mato antes de que podáis convertiros en chicos mágicos no podréis hacer nada de lo que habéis hecho y todas las personas que habéis matado seguirán vivas.

Los cuatro chicos se helaron.

-No… Tú realmente… ¿Vas a ser capaz?

-Kyubey decía que hacía lo que hacía para garantizar la supervivencia de la mayoría de seres del universo. Que era razonable matar a miles si eso significaba salvar a miles de millones. Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir… Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy de acuerdo. Y si para salvar a cientos de miles de personas tengo que matar a tres… – Akari cargó una flecha en su arco y apuntó. – Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Akari disparó y le atravesó el corazón a Mitsuru, que cayó fulminado ante las miradas de terror de los otros tres chicos. Después cargó otra que lanzó a Masaki, el cual también murió en el acto. Solo quedaban los dos Hiroshis, los cuales se horrorizaron aún más al ver que Akari cargaba otra flecha.

-¡A-Akari, espera! – Hiroshi, al ver que Akari no se detenía, rápidamente dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para intentar salvarse. – ¡Akari! ¡Si me matas tu hijo también morirá!

Akari se detuvo de golpe justo cuando iba a soltar el arco. Akari no pensó en eso hasta que Hiroshi se lo dijo. Iba a tener un hijo por Hiroshi. Si lo mataba antes de que pudiera dejarla embarazada, su hijo desaparecería. Akari estaba completamente indecisa. No podía dejar libre a Hiroshi, pues pediría su deseo a Kyubey, y daba igual que lo encarcelara en cualquier sitio. Kyubey podía aparecer allí y convertir a Hiroshi en chico mágico, dándole poder suficiente como para escapar de donde fuera que estuviera encarcelado. La única solución era matarlo, pero si lo hacía su hijo también moriría. Akari bajó su arco y su cabeza mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas. Hiroshi sonrió y se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia su Gema del Alma, con la intención de curarse y atacar a Akari por la espalda. Pero en ese momento se escuchó en el aire una voz aguda.

- _Tranquila, no pasa nada. No te preocupes por mí._

Los dos chicos y Akari se sorprendieron ante eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué… ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Akari mirando a los lados, sin ver a nadie.

- _Tranquila, hazlo. No te preocupes por mí, mamá._

-¿¡Mamá!? – Akari abrió completamente los ojos. – ¿A… ¿Akako?

Hiroshi hizo lo mismo al comprender lo que pasaba.

-No me jodas…

- _Hazlo, mamá, no te preocupes por mi vida._

-Pe… Pero si lo hago… Morirás…

- _Lo sé. Estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio._

-Pe… ¡Ro no quiero que mueras! ¡No quiero que desaparezcas!

- _Mamá, tienes que hacerlo. Si no lo haces, cientos de miles de personas morirán. Mi vida no es más importante que la de todas ellas. Así que adelante… Hazlo._

Akari, dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Después de unos segundos, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una mirada llena de determinación, volvió a apuntar al Hiroshi del pasado.

-Está bien.

Los dos Hiroshis se volvieron a horrorizar.

-¡AKARI, NO!

Hiroshi intentó abalanzarse sobre Akari, pero esta disparó atravesándole el corazón al Hiroshi del pasado, causando que el del futuro gritara de dolor. El Hiroshi del pasado cayó abatido al suelo, mientras que el del futuro gritaba cada vez más fuerte al tiempo que su Gema del Alma se iba resquebrajando. Finalmente, esta se rompió por completo, produciendo una enorme luz que cegó por completo a Akari.

.

.

.

Akari se encontraba flotando, desnuda, en medio de un enorme espacio completamente blanco. La chica, con un semblante claramente triste, miró a su barriga y pudo ver que ya no estaba embarazada. La chica cerró los ojos y dejó caer algunas lágrimas de ellos.

-Akako…

- _Eh, no pasa nada._

Akari, sorprendida, abrió los ojos y vio delante suyo, a una versión de ella misma de pequeña, igualmente desnuda, con el cabello llegándole a la cintura.

-¿¡A-Akako!? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que… Hiroshi está muerto, y… Yo ya no…

- _El universo se está reajustando debido a los cambios que has hecho. En este espacio de tiempo aún puedo existir._

A Akari le costaba asimilar todo aquello, y el hecho de que Akako tuviera el aspecto que tenía ella misma con 6 años no ayudaba a comprenderlo.

-No… No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes… Hablar si ni siquiera has nacido, y… ¿Cómo es que tienes este aspecto? Yo no…

- _Pensé que sería más agradable para ti que utilizara este aspecto._

-¿Eh?

- _Soy la hija del chico y la chica mágica más poderosos que existen, ¿recuerdas? Mi poder es equivalente al de una diosa. He decidido tomar esta forma personalmente. Y si puedo tener conciencia es gracias a ti._

-¿Gr-Gracias a mí?

Akako asintió, sonriente.

- _Así es. Antes, cuando has utilizado mi poder para convertirte en chica mágica, nos hemos conectado. En aquel momento hemos pasado a ser un solo ser. Las dos nos hemos unido y hemos formado una sola mente, compartiendo los conocimientos de las dos. Tú no has notado ningún cambio porque yo no tenía ningún recuerdo, pero yo he recibido todos tus pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones. Gracias a ti he podido tomar consciencia de la situación y entender todo lo que pasaba._

A Akari le costaba un poco entender todo esto. Finalmente soltó unas pequeñas risas, algo nerviosa.

-Je je… Realmente sí que eres una diosa… Ser capaz de hacer todo esto es increíble.

- _Lo he podido hacer gracias a ti._

Akako abrazó a Akari, provocando en la chica un sentimiento de calidez y confortabilidad que hacía meses que no sentía. Akari también abrazó tiernamente a su hija.

- _Te quiero, mamá._

-Yo también te quiero, Akako.

Finalmente, después de un largo rato, Akako se separó.

- _Ahora debo irme…_

-¡No! ¡Espera! – Akari agarró a su hija por las muñecas, para impedir que se fuera. – ¡T-Tú lo has dicho, eres una diosa! ¿¡No puedes hacer algo para alterar la realidad de algún modo y hacer que sigas existiendo!?

Akako negó con la cabeza.

- _Aunque tenga el poder de una diosa, si el hecho que causó mi creación es eliminado de la existencia, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar mi desaparición._

-Pe… Pero yo… ¡No quiero que mueras! – Akari abrazó fuertemente a su hija. – Es cierto que no te conozco… ¡Pero eres mi hija! ¡Te quiero! Maté a Hiroshi para salvar a miles de personas… No es justo que tú desaparezcas… No tienes la culpa de nada…

Akari lloraba mientras su hija la acariciaba con suavidad.

- _Tranquila… No pasa nada… No me importa desaparecer si con eso he conseguido salvarte a ti y a tantas otras personas. Además…_ – Akako se separó un poco para poder mirar a Akari a los ojos. – _Tal vez no desaparezca del todo._

Akari, extrañada, miró, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, a su hija.

-¿Eh?

- _No podré volver como tu hija. Pero puede que sea capaz de enviar mi consciencia de alguna forma en este nuevo mundo._ – Akako mostró una amplia sonrisa. – _Después de todo soy una diosa, ¿recuerdas?_

-¿Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir…

- _Ji ji, ya lo verás…_ – Akako empezó a alejarse lentamente de Akari. – _Bien… Llegó la hora…_

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Akako!

Akako lentamente empezó a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en destellos de luz a medida que su cuerpo desaparecía, empezando por los pies y las manos hasta llegar finalmente a la cabeza.

- _Te quiero, mamá…_

Finalmente, Akako desapareció por completo.

-¡Akakoooooooooo!

 

Akari despertó en su cama, respirando agitadamente. Una vez se pudo calmar un poco, se incorporó, miró el calendario que tenía en la habitación y vio la fecha. Al comprobar el año supo que todo lo vivido no había sido un sueño. Akari bajó su cabeza, sin poder evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas.

-Akako…

Tras unos segundos, Akari se dio cuenta que en su escritorio se encontraba Kyubey, irritando a la chica.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, Akari, de veras, no sé cómo lo hiciste. ¿Cómo pudiste descubrir que íbamos a convertir a Masaki, Mitsuru y Hiroshi en chicos mágicos y llevar a cabo ese plan para aparecer justo antes de que lo hiciéramos y matarlos?

-Adivínalo. – Dijo en tono molesto.

Kyubey suspiró.

-Todo el plan que habíamos ideado para recuperar nuestro sistema de recolección de energía no ha servido para nada… Sin embargo, al notar esa cantidad de energía que desprendiste nos dio otra idea. No podremos recuperar ni siquiera el 1% de toda la energía que recolectamos con el anterior sistema, pero mejor esto que nada. Y deberías ayudarnos, Akari.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? – Preguntó molesta.

-Tienes el deber de hacerlo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tú eliminaste nuestro sistema de recolección de energía, causando que la entropía del universo en este momento se encuentre en unos máximos históricos. Si no hacemos nada, todo lo que existe podría desaparecer en unos pocos millones de años. Cierto que para entonces tú ya habrás muerto hace tiempo y pueda que la raza humana ya no exista, pero la vida de todos los seres vivos del universo dependen de ti. Tú has causado este problema, así que es tu deber arreglarlo.

Akari dudó unos momentos.

-¿Qué debería hacer? – Preguntó aún irritada.

-La energía que desprendiste es realmente impresionante. Sabía que serías la chica mágica más poderosa de la historia, pero ese nivel de poder supera todas nuestras expectativas. Si fueras a un lugar lejos de la civilización y desprendieras todo tu poder, podríamos recolectar mucha energía. Como he dicho, no sería ni siquiera un 1% de toda la energía que recolectamos con nuestro sistema, pues aunque tu energía sea realmente increíble, la que recolectamos al largo de la historia desde que pusimos en marcha ese sistema supera con muchas creces la tuya, pero mejor esto que nada.

-Ir a un lugar alejado y desprender todo mi poder… Está bien. Supongo que podría hacerlo una vez por semana durante unos cuantos minutos. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo debería estar haciendo esto?

-Pues más o menos durante toda tu vida.

-… Está bien. Asumo mi responsabilidad, y no me importa hacerlo si no hay que matar a nadie para hacerlo.

-Muy bien. Cuando quieras empezar contacta conmigo. Te estaré esperando.

Dicho esto, Kyubey desapareció. Akari se quedó un rato más en la cama, intentando asimilar la información que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Tras varios minutos bajó a desayunar, junto con su hermana y sus padres. Al terminar, su madre las llamó a ella y su hermana.

-Akane, Akari, ¿podéis venir un momento? Vuestro padre y yo queremos contaros algo.

Las chicas se extrañaron, pero fueron sin problema. Se sentaron en el sofá y su padre y su madre se pusieron delante de ellas.

-¿Qué queríais contarnos, papá, mamá? – Preguntó Akane.

-Supongo que habréis visto que últimamente he engordado un poco, ¿no? – Dijo su madre.

-¿Vas a hacer una dieta especial? – Bromeó Akane.

-Ja, ja, no… La verdad es que no es que me esté engordando… Estoy embarazada.

Las dos chicas de quedaron de pierda al oír eso.

-¿¡Lo… ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? – Exclamó Akari.

Su madre asintió.

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Sabéis ya qué es? – Preguntó Akane.

-Sí, es una niña.

Akari saltó de alegría.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Vamos a tener otra hermana! – Las dos hermanas se abrazaron y rieron de felicidad. – ¿Podemos poner la mano? – Preguntó Akari emocionada.

-Claro, venid.

Las dos hermanas se acercaron a su madre y pusieron las manos en su vientre.

-¿Notáis algo?

-La verdad es que no…

Tras esperar casi un minuto, finalmente notaron una patada.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo he notado! – Exclamó emocionada Akari.

-¡Yo también! – Dijo Akane. – Qué recuerdos… Me recuerda cuando naciste tú, Akari.

-Je je… Oh, por cierto, ¿sabéis ya como la vais a llamar?

-La verdad es que vuestro padre y yo habíamos pensado en un nombre. ¿Qué os parece Akako?

Akari se conmocionó al oír ese nombre.

-Akako…

Su hermana y padres se extrañaron por la reacción de Akari.

-¿Akari? ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó su hermana.

Akari sonrió tiernamente.

-Nada. – Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de su madre. – Akako…Voy a cuidar de ti todo lo bien que pueda, te lo prometo…

Los padres y la hermana de la chica se extrañaron por aquel comportamiento, aunque pensaron que tal vez Akari estaba muy feliz de poder tener una hermanita pequeña.

 

Akari, Yui, Kyoko, Sakurako y Himawari fueron al lugar donde Akari quedó con Kyubey.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ayudarlo, Akari? – Preguntó molesta Yui. – Recuerda todo lo que nos hizo.

-Lo recuerdo, Yui-chan. Pero aunque mi deseo salvó a miles de chicas, reduje el tiempo de vida del universo. Debo asumir mi responsabilidad y ayudar en lo que pueda a contrarrestar la entropía. Y vosotras habéis dicho que me ayudaríais.

-Ya, y te ayudaremos. Pero me sigue molestando tener que cooperar con él.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, Yui. – Intervino Kyoko. – Si no lo hacemos el universo se destruirá matando a todos sus seres vivos con él. ¿Quieres ser cómplice de eso?

-No hagas que me sienta como una asesina… Venga, está bien.

-Himawari, esta vez voy a desprender más energía que tú.

-No lo creo, nuestro potencial mágico es proporcional al tamaño de nuestros pechos.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-¿¡Es que no me has oído!?

-Hacéis muy buena pareja vosotras dos. Creo que haré un doujinshi sobre vosotras.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – Gritaron las dos al unísono.

En ese momento llegó Kyubey.

-Bien, chicas, cuando queráis podéis empezar.

Las cinco chicas empezaron en ese momento a desprender energía.

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. O al menos eso es lo que intento aparentar. Mis amigas y yo nos convertimos en chicas mágicas al hacer un contrato con Kyubey, un ser alienígena capaz de conceder cualquier deseo. Sin embargo, las chicas mágicas siempre se acababan convirtiendo en brujas, lanzando maldiciones sobre la gente. Para acabar con esto, el deseo que pedí al convertirme en chica mágica fue que las brujas nunca hubieran existido. Al hacerlo, destruí el sistema cruel e inmoral que utilizaban los incubators para recolectar energía para contrarrestar la entropía del universo. Gracias a eso salvé las vidas de miles de chicas, pero también aceleré la destrucción de nuestro universo. Como responsable de ello, debo asumir mi responsabilidad y hacer lo que pueda para contrarrestar la entropía, así que una vez a la semana, me reúno con Kyubey lejos de la civilización para liberar todo mi poder. Y mis amigas me acompañan. No podremos recuperar toda la energía que perdieron cuando pedí mi deseo, pero debemos hacer lo que podamos para recuperar toda la posible, con lo que tendremos que hacer esto el resto de nuestras vidas. Puede parecer aburrido, pero la verdad es que yo estoy más feliz que nunca. Puedo volver a estar con mis amigas después de todo el infierno que pasé en la otra realidad. Esta vez ni siquiera Yui-chan lo recuerda, y es mejor así. Y voy a tener una hermana. Akako… A la que pienso cuidar como si fuera mi hija…

Akari se convirtió en su “forma diosa”, desprendiendo un nivel de energía inconmensurable. A todas las demás chicas les costaba de creer que su amiga tuviera semejante nivel de poder. Sakurako se dirigió a Himawari.

-¿Qué te parece el poder de Akari, eh, Himawari? Por muy poderosa que seas nunca llegarás ni siquiera a acercarte a su poder.

-Pues tú menos.

-Maldita…

Akako, mi hermana, mi familia y mis amigas… A todas ellas, no pienso dejar que les ocurra nada malo. Voy a protegerlas… Siempre.

 

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 

 

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai


End file.
